


Время блистать

by Waka_Baka



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, Drag Queens, Drama & Romance, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waka_Baka/pseuds/Waka_Baka
Summary: Тэиль слишком хороший для него. Он пожертвовал своей мечтой ради семьи, он тратил уйму времени и денег на дорогу из Сеула и обратно, чтобы увидеться с ним. Ценил ли он это? Конечно же нет. Ведь он — всего лишь избалованный мальчишка Ли Донхек, дива по прозвищу Хэчан, малолетний извращенец, который любит наряжаться в женские платья и вертеть задницей перед другими такими же извращенцами.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Время блистать

**Author's Note:**

> Драгквин!ау, в котором Хэчан — юная мать дома, ведущая двойную жизнь. В реальности у Хэчана два младших брата, но данный факт был опущен в угоду сюжету.

Впервые Донхек примерил платье сам в тринадцать лет. В детстве его иногда наряжали в одежду сестры — они были двойняшками, носили один и тот же размер, и родителям казалось забавным одевать их похожим образом. Он всегда был миловидным, волосы у него вились, когда отрастали, так что в юбке и с бантиками они с сестрой становились практически неотличимыми. В семейном фотоальбоме хранилось немало снимков, где они с Минджи прикидываются друг другом — сестра надевала его шорты, а он брал ее юбку, Минджи становилась Донхеком, а Донхек Минджи. Детьми они любили так играть.

Но все изменилось в тот вечер, когда к ним в гости пришли друзья брата. Дома тогда находился только Донхек, родители еще не вернулись с работы. Несмотря на свою общительность, Донхек старших ребят немного сторонился: брат учился в университете, и друзья его интересовались уже совсем другими вещами, нежели они с Минджи. Парни ввалились в коридор шумной толпой и ушли в комнату Чансона, а Донхек остался в гостиной смотреть мультики. Какое-то время из глубины дома доносился гул их разговоров, но потом голоса стали громче. Прибавилась музыка, тяжелая, с быстрым и резким ритмом. Донхек выкрутил громкость телевизора на максимум, а потом не вытерпел и постучался в дверь, за которой веселилась компания.

— Вы можете вести себя потише? Соседи будут жаловаться, — вежливо, но твердо сказал Донхек. Старшие мальчики смотрели на него с улыбкой, никто не стал его прогонять. Как только Донхек вошел, он ощутил в воздухе странный и неприятный запах — так пахло на кухне, когда папа делал то, что он называл «немного выпить после работы». Повсюду на полу стояли стаканы, полупустые, полные, перевернутые.

— О, — сказал один из студентов, толкнув его брата в бок. — Это твоя сестренка?

— Нет, Минджи у подруги, — ответил брат. — Не будь ослом, ты же ее недавно видел.

— А правда, что в детстве он гонял в платьях? — спросил другой студент.

— Давно уже перестал, вроде. Правда, Донхек?

— Конечно, я ведь уже не маленький, — самоуверенно заявил Донхек, вздернув нос.

— А может, покажешь нам? — сказал третий студент. — Я бы посмотрел на это зрелище. Он такой симпатичный, и правда на девочку смахивает.

— Идиот, — сказал Чансон и дал своему другу жесткий подзатыльник. — Отстань от него. Это было мило, когда он ходил в детский сад, но пацан ведь уже в седьмом классе. У него уже и голос начал ломаться.

— Вот именно! — гордо сказал Донхек, стараясь говорить низким взрослым голосом. Получилось неестественно, и все мальчики в комнате засмеялись.

— Ладно, иди к себе, — Чансон замахал рукой, прогоняя Донхека. — Мы скоро уйдем и перестанем тебе мешать.

Донхеку стало обидно, что ему не дали побыть центром внимания, но он привык слушаться брата и не стал искать поводов остаться. Тем более, его стали смущать взгляды, которые бросали на него некоторые из его друзей, особенно тот, который назвал его симпатичным. Он рассматривал его темными и пьяными глазами, как бы оценивая. Донхек не знал, о чем он думал в тот момент, но почему-то казалось, что мысли у него нехорошие, и ему захотелось поскорее уйти.

Он вернулся в гостиную и с раздражением переключил канал. Мультики смотрят дети, а он уже учится в средней школе. Поискав немного, Донхек нашел какой-то боевик, счел фильм подходящим и стал смотреть. Но сосредоточиться на сюжете не получалось: он не мог отделаться от воспоминаний о взгляде, который блуждал по всему его телу будто насекомое, в ушах так и стоял смех студентов, когда его голос дал петуха. Он выключил телевизор и ушел в их с Минджи комнату — решил почитать комиксы, ведь их любят все, даже взрослые. Он осилил половину «Долгого Хэллоуина», когда услышал шум в коридоре. Вечеринка в комнате брата наконец-то закончилась.

— Я не скоро приду! — громко предупредил брат, но Донхек не стал выходить из комнаты, чтобы его проводить.

Когда за ними захлопнулась дверь, он вскочил с кровати и подбежал к шкафу, где хранилась одежда сестры. Странный зуд под кожей беспокоил его, он все никак не мог успокоиться, слова и глаза старшего мальчика его взволновали. В тот момент он чувствовал стыд, но было что-то еще, чему Донхек пока не мог найти определения. Никто и никогда раньше на него так не смотрел.

Он достал школьную юбку сестры, достал джинсовый комбинезон, летний сарафан, который сестра очень любила. Они выбрали его вместе, Донхек заметил его на вешалке и показал его Минджи. Смотри, какой красивый, сказал он тогда. Тебе пойдет. И ей действительно понравилось, на следующий день она пошла в магазин с мамой, и уже вечером сарафан висел у нее в шкафу.

Донхек подошел к зеркалу и приложил сарафан к себе. Дрожащими руками он повесил его на зеркало и стал раздеваться. Сердце билось тяжело и быстро, ладони вспотели, ему казалось, что он совершает какое-то преступление, и заранее раскаивался. «Я просто примерю и сразу уберу его назад. Никто не заметит», убеждал он себя. «И вообще, я первым его увидел», добавил он сердито.

Отражение смотрело на него удивленно, восхищенно даже. Донхек отступил назад, покрутился перед зеркалом, с досадой провел рукой по волосам, которые ему недавно подстригли, и подстригли слишком коротко. С такой прической он выглядел нелепо, но в целом, все оказалось не так уж и плохо. Ткань легла по фигуре, и только на груди обвисала пузырем. Ну да, ведь Минджи уже носила бюстгальтер, а вот у него там было пусто. Он взял с комода гигиеническую помаду сестры, нанес немного на губы, и они стали розовыми и блестящими. Странные ощущения. Раньше, когда они с Минджу менялись одеждой, все воспринималось совсем по-другому: они просто хотели повеселить маму с папой, и они действительно смеялись, даже самый старший брат, пару лет назад уехавший учиться в Америку, улыбался, глядя на них. Он не чувствовал стыда, и уж тем более жара, от которого пылали щеки, а тяжесть свинцом оседала внизу живота. Несправедливо, что только Минджи может носить такие наряды. Донхек знал, что злиться на сестру неправильно, но не мог ничего с собой поделать. Он взглянул на часы и быстро переоделся, пока родители не вернулись с работы и не застали его за постыдным занятием.

Вечером, за ужином, его голова так пухла от мыслей, что на мамин вопрос «О чем ты задумался, Донхек?», он лишь горестно вздохнул и ответил:

— Мам, почему ты не родила девочками нас обоих?

Никто даже не подумал смеяться. Минджи испуганно икнула, брат погрузился в чтение телефонной переписки, отец не изменился в лице, он, похоже, решил сделать вид, что ничего не слышал. Мама улыбнулась и молча потрепала его по полосам. На следующий день Донхека переселили к брату, объяснив это тем, что они с Минджи уже слишком большие, чтобы жить в одной комнате.

Ответ на свой вопрос он так и не получил. Да и что мама могла ему ответить?

Хоть в семейном кругу они больше не поднимали эту тему, Донхек чувствовал — что-то изменилось. Чансон, с которым ему теперь приходилось делить комнату, постоянно раздражался и грубил, на что Донхек грубил в ответ, нередко их перепалки оканчивались дракой, неравной уже потому, что в силу возраста брат больше него, а значит, сильнее. Донхек и сам не в восторге от постоянного присутствия Чансона рядом с собой, с Минджи-то они вместе с самого рождения и даже не замечали друг друга. Так что все свободное время дома он старался проводить на кухне или в гостиной. Потом, когда родители записали его на уроки вокала и танцев, все как-то сгладилось: Донхек больше не торчал дома каждый вечер, у него появились увлечения.

Но что-то внутри него изменилось. Каждый раз, когда он оставался один дома, он бежал в комнату Минджу и лез в ее шкаф. Он очень нервничал, когда думал о том, что собирается сделать, но, когда очередная юбка, платье или короткие девчачьи шорты оказывались на нем, им овладевало странное спокойствие. Уже только смотреть, прикасаться к женской одежде и перебирать украшения в шкатулке сестры доставляло ему удовольствие. Со временем он начал таскать у нее косметику — Минджи как-то пожаловалась ему, что у нее слишком быстро заканчиваются тушь и румяна, на что Донхек сказал, что ей еще рано краситься и показал язык. Он очень старался, чтобы она не замечала следов его присутствия, он обращался с ее одеждой аккуратно, всегда возвращал вещи на место и следил, чтобы все предметы стояли в том же положении, что и до его прихода. И она, кажется, не замечала, или делала вид, что не замечает, потому что ни родителям, ни брату она ничего не говорила.

Время шло, Донхеку исполнилось четырнадцать, а потом пятнадцать лет. Его тело менялось: пропала детская пухлощекость, он несильно, но вытянулся. Голос обрел глубину. Ему не нравились эти изменения, не нравилась эта мальчишеская худоба, жилистые ноги, ему не нравилось, что волосы из пушистых и мягких стали жесткими, к тому же теперь они росли там, где их раньше не было. Это совсем ни к чему, Донхек хотел расти ввысь, а не в ширину, все футболки уже стали ему тесными в плечах, на руках от тренировок появились мускулы. Он с завистью смотрел на недавно переведенного в их класс китайца по имени Ренджун — тот был таким же невысоким, но изящным, гораздо изящнее Донхека. В раздевалке, где грубые, шумные мальчишки стаскивали с себя школьную форму, чтобы переодеться к физкультуре, Ренджун всегда выделялся. Донхек часто ловил глазами его хрупкую фигуру, чтобы полюбоваться его тонкой талией, узкими плечами, светлой кожей. Он был словно фарфоровая кукла среди неотесанных деревяшек, Донхек бы многое отдал, чтобы иметь такое же миниатюрное тело, как у него. Сотни раз ему хотелось сказать Ренджуну об этом, но он бы выдал себя, если бы сказал ему, как восхитительно он смотрелся бы в платье.

Несмотря на неприятные последствия взросления, Донхеку все сильнее хотелось выйти в свет. Он знал, что не одинок в своем странном увлечении — он узнал в Интернете, что сотни мужчин по всему миру носили макияж и женскую одежду, некоторые из них красились даже ярче, чем женщины. Некоторые носили цветные парики и обувь на каблуке, становясь похожими на тропических птиц с ярким оперением. Посидев немного на специальных сайтах, Донхек узнал о балах и о том, как выбирают королеву. Видео с этих мероприятий лежали на ютубе в открытом доступе, люди на них выглядели счастливыми, они получали удовольствие от своих выступлений, и все казалось нормальным и естественным. Конечно, в комментариях находились те, кто называл их больными извращенцами, но лишь однажды увидев выступление королев, Донхек оказался навсегда очарован. Он смотрел ролик за роликом, и его сердце билось все сильнее. В нем загорелась мечта попасть в этот мир. Он хотел быть таким — красивым, ярким, бесстрашным, он хотел блистать.

Убив целый вечер на поиски, перерыв кучу подозрительных сайтов и пройдя по десятку ссылок, Донхек отыскал клуб в своем городе, где иногда проводились балы. Непонятный бар в опасном районе, в котором кто только не ошивался, но Донхек решил во что бы то не стало проверить это место. Пока у него оставался хоть малейший шанс приобщиться к балам, он сделает все, чтобы туда пробиться. Он очень волновался, когда выходил из дома и садился в поезд метро. По дороге он нашел переулок, где снял спортивные штаны и куртку, под которыми он прятал сестрино платье, сменил кроссовки на босоножки и убрал все в рюкзак. Вытащил из кармана купленные на карманные деньги тушь и тени, слегка накрасился, глядя в маленькое зеркальце пудреницы. Он нанес на губы немного блеска и спрятал рюкзак за мусорным баком, взяв с собой только телефон. Волосы он оставил, как есть — они стали длинными, родители давно заставляли его постричься, но он все отмахивался, говоря, что сейчас так модно. Некоторое время спустя он понял, насколько самоуверенным тогда был, отправляясь в клуб в таком виде, но кто мог дать ему совет?

Уже на входе он столкнулся с первым препятствием: его не хотели пускать. Толстый охранник смотрел на Донхека насмешливо, жеманно поджав губы.

— Иди домой, мальчик, — сказал охранник. — Нам здесь дети ни к чему.

Донхек почувствовал, как его решимость тает. Что-то такое он предполагал — он ведь несовершеннолетний, он даже не раздобыл себе поддельное айди, да и знакомых, кто мог бы за него поручиться, у него нет. Затея с самого начала обречена на провал, не стоило даже пытаться. Но какая-то надежда все же оставалась — проберется как-нибудь, он ведь всегда добивается своих целей.

Донхек фыркнул, расправил грудь и выпрямился, стараясь казаться выше, чем он есть.

— Мне двадцать, — для лучшего эффекта он вздохнул и устало закатил глаза. — Дядя, отойди, я хочу веселиться!

Он капризно надул губы и смело шагнул вперед, но охранник преградил ему дорогу, ощутимо толкнув плечом.

— Если так, покажи документы, — сказал охранник. Донхека взбесило то, как он улыбался — нагло, будто видел его насквозь. Волосы у него были умаслены какой-то пахучей дрянью и лоснились, в ухе сверкала серьга, зубы перемалывали мятную жвачку. Гей, без сомнений, люди другой ориентации просто не пришли бы работать в такое заведение. Донхек не совсем понимал, как стоит вести себя — придерживаться стратегии и взять его нахрапом или все-таки попытаться флиртовать. Он потрогал себя по бокам, вспомнил, что платье не имеет карманов и округлил губы буквой «о».

— Ой, забыла сумочку в машине у парня! Документы остались там, — он слегка наклонил голову, глядя на охранника из-под опущенных ресниц. — Вы же не можете допустить, чтобы из-за какой-то дурацкой оплошности такая милашка мерзла на улице.

— Ничего не поделаешь, — охранник остался также непреклонен. — Правила есть правила. Мал ты еще для таких развлечений.

Донхека охватила злость. Да что такое! Одни говорят, что он слишком взрослый для переодеваний, другие — что еще слишком молод! Почему другие считают, что знают, как лучше для него? Он шел на такой риск, чтобы добраться сюда, он мечтал о дне, когда сможет убедиться, что не одинок в своей страсти к перевоплощениям, он думал, что это поможет ему разобраться в себе, и все ради того, чтобы его развернули на пороге? Это было слишком обидно, слишком неправильно, он не мог так просто сдаться.

— Ну пожалуйста, — жалобно протянул Донхек. К горлу подкатил ком, такое отчаяние его охватило. — Дайте мне хотя бы заглянуть туда. Этого будет достаточно. Я сразу уйду.

— Мне жаль, — сказал охранник ровным тоном, разом отобрав последнюю надежду.

— Вот же блядство! — выругался Донхек, свернув за угол. Его душили слезы, внутри кипел гнев. Пытаясь как-то выместить злость, он снял одну босоножку и с силой швырнул ее в стену. С каблука слетела набойка.

Это конец. Минджи поймет, что он брал ее обувь, скажет матери, и ему придется объясняться. Что он им скажет? «Я пошел в бар для трансвеститов, меня не пустили и поэтому я отомстил зданию твоей босоножкой»? Можно было, конечно, отнести обувь в ремонт или попытаться починить самому, но на это нужно время, а отсутствие любимых босоножек Минджи конечно же заметит. Как не посмотри, а ситуация патовая. Донхек подобрал набойку, приставил ее обратно к каблуку, но она сразу отлетела обратно. Ему вдруг стало до того жаль себя, что он опустился на колени перед холодной стеной и громко, по-детски разревелся.

Плакать долго ему не дали — из клуба как раз вышла группка людей, на ходу зажигая сигареты. Пару минут они быстро и жадно курили, а потом от них отделилась одна особенно крупная фигура. Донхек был слишком занят своим горем, чтобы заметить, как она приближается к нему.

— Эй, детка, — проворковали рядом с ним, обдавая душной смесью духов, алкоголя и сигаретного дыма. — Почему ты плачешь?

Донхек вытер лицо, пытаясь рассмотреть человека перед собой, но сделал только хуже — тушь попала в глаза, и слезы полились с удвоенной силой.

— Ну-ну, успокойся, — продолжил тот же голос, и через несколько мгновений Донхек почувствовал, как его лица касается чужая рука. От удивления он перестал плакать, подождал, пока ему вытрут все слезы и подтеки туши на щеках, и поднял голову.

На него, присев на корточки, смотрел молодой мужчина в кислотно-зеленом парике и плотном, тяжелом макияже. Тесное платье обтягивало его бугрящиеся мышцы, даже меховая накидка не могла скрыть его широченных плеч. Донхек даже слегка испугался того, насколько он превосходил его в размерах, но удивляться не стал — королевами могли быть все, независимо от телосложения. В движениях этого здоровяка и манере говорить чувствовалась какая-то грация.

— Простите, я вам помешал, — сказал Донхек виновато, высморкавшись в свежий платок.

— Не извиняйся, — сказал парень. — Ты совсем одна? Как тебя сюда занесло?

— Я просто… Просто хотел… — Донхек не смог продолжить, чувствуя, что сейчас снова расплачется.

— Так тебе не дали пройти? — понял он. — Ну да, у нас здесь в последнее время с этим строго.

Донхек кивнул, опустив взгляд на пострадавшую босоножку. От этого огромного парня веяло какой-то сочувствием и добротой, видно было, что он даже не думает над ним смеяться. Наверное, сейчас он вызовет такси и отправит его домой, подумал Донхек. На его месте он бы так и поступил, если бы увидел сопляка, который суется туда, куда не следует. Хотя он уже успокоился, губы все еще дрожали, теперь ему не обидно за себя, скорее грустно от того, что он провалился с таким позором. Наверное, после этого вечера он никогда больше не решится примерить женскую одежду, он даже приближаться к ней больше не будет. По крайней мере до того, как не получит документы, доказывающие, что он совершеннолетний.

— Боже, охранник Ли иногда бывает жутким занудой, — вздохнул парень. Он помахал рукой остальным из своей компании — таким же одетым в яркие наряды мужчинам на высоченных каблуках. — Даяна, Голубика-сан! Идите сюда! Это мои подружки, — сказал он Донхеку. — Не волнуйся, они хорошие.

— Что это тут у нас, неудавшийся дебют? — сочувственно произнесла одна из «подружек» — красивый парень в топике, открывавший плоский живот. Приглядевшись, Донхек заметил, что у него проколот пупок. — О, да она совсем еще малышка!

— Бедняжка, — сказал второй. Парика на нем не было, только серебряные нити, вплетенные в густые темные волосы. — Прийти сюда и сразу наткнуться на этого противного Ли. Вот уж не повезло.

— Что будем делать? — спросил здоровяк, все еще сидевший рядом с Донхеком и ласково гладивший его по голове. — Покажем ей, как у нас здесь все устроено?

— Она же еще школьница, — осторожно сказал парень с пирсингом в пупке.

— Ты тоже была школьницей, когда впервые вышла на танцпол, Голубика-сан, — напомнил тот, кто, вероятно назвался Даяной.

— Да, но…

— Никаких «но», — оборвал их здоровяк и выпрямился. Стало видно, что в полный рост он выше обеих своих подруг, причем намного. Обе смотрели на него, слегка приподняв подбородки.

Донхек видел это секундное сомнение на его лице, видел, как тяжело размышляют его спутницы. Он скомкал оба носовых платка, бросил их в сторону дождевого стока, поднялся на ноги. Когда он выходил из дома, то думал, что сможет противостоять всему миру. Но на деле все оказалось не так-то просто. В одиночку он не справится. Тогда Донхек решил действовать по-другому.

— Я хочу стать такими, как вы, — сказал он честно. — Я хочу взойти на сцену и завоевать титул королевы.

Все трое дружно вздохнули. Они переглянулись, молча обмениваясь мыслями и, наконец, выдали единогласное решение:

— Ты пойдешь с нами.

Так все и случилось. Джоанна — так звали здоровяка — и ее подруги провели Донхека в клуб через черный вход. Все трое были здесь завсегдатаями, так что симпатичный бармен лишь посмотрел сквозь Донхека, когда тот уселся за стойку, сделав вид, будто его не существует. Донхек, тем временем, ошалело глазел по сторонам: наряды всевозможных цветов и фасонов поразили его, он жадно разглядывал костюмы, макияжи, прически, впитывал в себя разговоры и старался запомнить все, что видит. Все присутствующие в зале люди были мужчинами, но только немногие из них были одеты в мужскую одежду. Но даже по сравнению с ними Донхек почувствовал себя простушкой в своем невзрачном платьице. Босоножки пришлось снять — он положил их на колени, а сам сидел босой. Пока Джоанна, Даяна и Голубика-сан ждали заказанную выпивку, Донхек во все глаза смотрел на окружающих. Одни танцевали, другие группами отдыхали на диванчиках и потягивали разноцветные коктейли, третьи прятались по углам, флиртуя друг с другом. Они были веселы и свободны. Где еще он бы увидел такое?

— Ну как, нравится? — Джоанне приходилось кричать, чтобы перекрыть бьющую по ушам музыку.

Перед Донхеком появилась баночка спрайта, внутрь была вставлена коктейльная трубочка. Бармен непринужденно чистил стаканы, глядя прямо перед собой. Донхек улыбнулся — впервые за вечер.

— Здесь так здорово, — восхищенно сказал он. — Спасибо, что привели меня сюда.

Они привели его не только в этот бар, они показали ему, что значит быть королевой. Донхеку не хватило пары часов, которые он наслаждался атмосферой и знакомился с людьми, он не хотел останавливаться на этом. Даяна наскоро починила босоножку, одолжив отвертку и молоток у какой-то своей знакомой в гримерке. Они с Джоанной обменялись номерами, между ними завязалась дружба. Оказалось, что Джонни — так на самом деле звали этого парня — три года назад переехал сюда из Чикаго и уже довольно продолжительное время создавал одежду. Все свои наряды он спроектировал и сшил сам, устав от того, что в магазинах просто не находилось женской одежды подходящего размера. Со временем он начал делать костюмы и для Даяны с Голубикой-сан, которые вносили свой вклад в общее дело: Доен, студент архитектурного, подрабатывавший в гипермаркете, приносил обувь со склада, а Юта, чьи родители держали лавку всякой всячины в эмигрантском квартале, подбирал аксессуары. Им нравилось собираться и проводить время вместе, но в балах они не участвовали — для этого нужно присоединиться к Дому, а они не хотели ввязываться в это дело. «Матери местных домов слишком высокомерные», туманно объяснила Даяна, косясь на Джоанну с Голубикой-сан. Позже она сказала Донхеку, что все дело в том, что иностранцев здесь не очень любили.

«Онни тебя всему научат», пообещала Джоанна в следующий визит Донхека в клуб, и она сдержала обещание. Отпала нужда воровать одежду и косметику у сестры — Джоанна в первый же вечер сняла с Донхека мерки и за неделю сшила ему потрясающий наряд. Длинное платье до пят скрыло его сильные ноги, красиво обозначило талию, глубокий вырез обнажил ключицы. Он попросил у Даяны туфли на самом высоком каблуке, который она сможет найти, и та принесла для него такие шпильки, что он с непривычки чуть не сломал ногу, когда просто попытался пройтись по комнате. Пришлось тренироваться, чтобы научиться держать равновесие, но Донхек был доволен. Так он мог хотя бы немного приблизиться к росту своей мечты. С париками было сложнее — волосы все же пришлось подкоротить, но все яркие расцветки не шли Донхеку, а других у Голубики-сан не нашлось. Тогда Джоанна откуда-то достала классическое каре с челкой, и проблема была решена. Они стали встречаться каждую неделю: по субботам Донхек с утра сбегал из дома и возвращался лишь поздним вечером. Родителям он врал, что гуляет с друзьями, иногда он просил Голубику-сан или Даяну им позвонить, чтобы подтвердить легенду. С друзьями и одноклассниками он вел себя, как обычно, и лишь иногда ошибался, говоря о себе в женском роде. Он быстро осекался и исправлял себя, но никто, кажется, не замечал этих его оговорок.

— Ты в последнее время так и светишься, — сказала ему Минджи как-то за завтраком. — Влюбился, что ли?

— Можно и так сказать, — уклончиво отвечал Донхек. Не хотелось этого признавать, но они с сестрой отдалились. Иногда его подмывало рассказать ей обо всем — они всегда делились друг с другом своими секретами, но от чего-то не решался. Сам того не осознавая, он злился на нее, потому что ей было позволено то, что не разрешалось ему. Он завидовал ее расцветающей красоте, стремительно пробуждавшейся женственности, ее тело набирало гибкие округлые формы, в то время как он оставался костлявым и полностью состоящим из бесполезных, некрасивых мышц. А ведь когда-то они были так похожи. Как две капли воды.

— Осторожнее, — только и сказала она, убирая тарелку в раковину. — Так и сгореть недолго.

Тогда он не придал значения ее словам — слишком уж занят был мыслями о предстоящем дне и о новом наряде, фотографии которого Джоанна недавно скинула в чат.

Через полгода Донхек сообщил о своем желании стать Матерью.

— Если в чужих Домах нам не рады, создадим свой, — сказал он, не обращая внимания на то, как вытянулось лицо у Даяны.

Голубика-сан заинтересованно хмыкнула, Джоанна скрестила могучие руки на груди, посмотрела на Донхека очень внимательно.

— Мне всегда нравилась твоя смелость, малышка, — сказала она, — но насколько ты уверена, что готова к такой ответственности?

— Уверена на сто процентов, — Донхек тряхнул головой. — Ты, онни, отличная портниха, я хорошо танцую, Голубика-сан красивая, Даяна поет, как богиня. У нас будет самый лучший дом.

— Но нас так мало, — напомнила Даяна. — Сможем ли мы выступать вчетвером?

— Это лишь вопрос времени. Я найду еще кого-нибудь в школе.

И они начали готовиться. На уроках танцев Донхек познакомился с Марком, корейцем из Канады, с которым иногда ходил в кино и играл после школы в приставку. Однажды они забрели в небольшое кафе, где стояли аркадные игры, и Донхек предложил попробовать автомат, измеряющий силу удара. Они поспорили на желание, и Марк проиграл. В наказание Донхек заставил его переодеться девушкой и сходить с ним в клуб.

— Ты сдурел, что ли? — опешил Марк, но Донхек не думал отступать. Марк долго отпирался, кричал, ругался и грозился уйти из танцевального класса, если Донхек от него не отстанет, но все же сдался.

Всю дорогу до клуба он страшно дергался и что-то бормотал, Донхек не знал и половины слов, но догадывался, что спрашивать перевод у учительницы английского лучше не стоит. Оказавшись в маленькой каморке, служившей гримеркой, в окружении трансвеститов, он распереживался еще сильнее: Джоанне пришлось его жестко отчитать, потому что поток его брани она понимала и считала это оскорбительным. Когда в комнатку влетела Голубика-сан и раскрыла кейс с косметикой, Марк вдруг заткнулся и застыл. Он молча терпел, пока его красили, одевали и причесывали, а потом повернулся к Донхеку и выпалил:

— Как его зовут?

— Кого? — спросил Донхек, оторвавшись от своего отражения в зеркале.

— Вот этого, — он кивком головы указал на Голубику-сан, поправлявшую бант на леопардовой блузке.

— А, это наша прекрасная гейша Голубика-сан, — улыбнулся Донхек, косясь на Марка, чье раскрашенное лицо вдруг обрело задумчивое выражение.

— Да нет же, — Марк сморщился, когда увидел себя в зеркале. — Настоящее имя.

— Накамото Юта, — громко представилась Голубика, прямо глядя на Марка через зеркало.

До самого окончания вечера и даже после того, как они вышли из клуба и сели в автобус, Марк не проронил ни слова. Он не мог скрыть отвращения, когда вышел в зал и увидел цветистый народ, обитавший в клубе, Донхек видел, как он сжимал кулаки, когда кто-то пытался к нему подкатить. Тогда он интимным движением пробегался по руке Марка кончиками пальцев и говорил, что он занят — от них тут же отставали. У Марка широко раздувались ноздри, он жадно и часто пил, то и дело сбегая в уборную. Один раз Голубика-сан утащила его на танцпол, где он сомнабулически дрыгался под музыку, но вернувшись на место, окончательно погрузился в себя и перестал на что-либо реагировать. К девяти часам Донхек решил, что с него хватит, и увел его переодеваться. До самого дома Марк молчал, и только вздрогнул испуганно, когда Донхек потянулся стереть следы от помады, оставшиеся у него на подбородке.

— Ну что, до завтра? — сказал Донхек обыденно, будто они прощались после тренировки, а не вечеринки трансвеститов.

— Ага, — глухо отозвался Марк, развернулся и ушел в дом.

Джоанна, провожая их к автобусной остановке, шепнула Донхеку: он не вернется. Донхек промолчал, он строил большие планы. Время покажет, решил он. Нужно только немного подождать, и все получится.

Вопреки всему, Марк вернулся. Он не разговаривал с Донхеком всю неделю, а в субботу появился на пороге гримерки и покаянно склонил голову. Они дали ему красивое имя — Мария.

Нана присоединилась к ним случайно. Джемин учился в параллельном классе, с Донхеком они познакомились во время волонтерской работы, обязательной в их школе. И хоть он казался гетеросексуалом до мозга костей — за ним постоянно бегали девчонки, отмазывался от встреч с Донхеком под предлогом свиданий, он каждую неделю гулял с разной девушкой — Джемин не брезговал вступать в отношения и с парнями. Об этом мало кто знал, но Донхек видел, как он зажимал какого-то старшеклассника у шкафчиков в раздевалке. Однажды они разговорились, и Донхек рассказал ему о своем хобби. Он предложил попробовать и Джемину, на что тот буднично пожал плечами и сказал:

— Почему бы и нет?

Подготовка заняла еще какое-то время. Донхек потребовал, чтобы у них появился зал для репетиций, ведь Дом не считается Домом, покуда у них нет своего угла. Даяна нашла место с дешевой арендой — старое, обветшалое здание на окраине города, далеко от метро, но сам зал оказался просторным и недавно отремонтированным. Они смотрели выступления в Интернете, продумывали свои образы и ставили танцы, и, наконец, поздней весной, перед самым шестнадцатилетием Донхека подали заявку на участие в бале. Это было громко, ярко и великолепно, словно взрыв конфетти из новогодней хлопушки. И даже если в тот вечер они не смогли завоевать корону, день, когда Донхек стал самой юной матерью дома в истории клуба, стал самым счастливым днем в его жизни.

Привычный быт, школа, необходимость делать уроки и хорошо учиться стали тяготить Донхека, он легко раздражался и при каждом удобном случае норовил сбежать из дома, лишь бы не строить карточный домик из лжи, рассказывая родителям новости об учителях и друзьях, у которых он якобы пропадает чуть ли не каждый вечер. Он почти перестал общаться с Чансоном, отбывавшим армейскую службу, пару раз в неделю сбрасывая ему сухие сообщения типа «как дела?» и «ты хорошо питаешься?». Минджи, к счастью, не интересовалась делами Донхека — она переживала тяжелый разрыв с парнем, с которым встречалась с восьмого класса, и ей просто не доставало сил вникать в проблемы брата. Только занятия танцами и вокалом еще увлекали Донхека по-прежнему, преподаватели, в отличии от школьных учителей, его очень хвалили.

Все его друзья были так или иначе заняты поиском второй половинки. У Джоанны появился парень — немного поломавшись, она рассказала историю о том, как они с Джэхеном решили выпить у него дома, а потом неожиданно оказались в постели. Да, они не только работали вместе, а дружили, у них имелось немало общих тем и Джоанну Джэхен привлекал гораздо сильнее, чем надо, учитывая, что она его тренировала, но она даже не надеялась, что после той мимолетной связи он захочет продолжить отношения. О Джэхене создавалось впечатление несерьезного и ветренного мужчины, который ни к кому не привязывается, но он оказался на удивление заботливым и нежным. Он забирал из клуба не только Джоанну, но и Даяну с Голубикой-сан, иногда подвозил Донхека от школы до клуба, а потом обратно до дома. Он интересовался той частью жизни Джонни, когда тот переставал быть Енхо Со и становился Джоанной. Донхеку всегда делалось немного неловко, когда он видел Джэхена в зале. Если балы не совпадали с его расписанием в агентстве, он всегда приходил посмотреть на их выступления. Он был звездой, его могли выследить журналисты или сасэн-фанаты, поэтому он тщательно маскировался: медицинская маска на пол-лица, кепка или шляпа, одежда в стиле унисекс, чтобы сойти за своего. Геи, трансы и фрики всех мастей так и толпились вокруг него, крича и улюлюкая ему вслед, а он просто садился где-нибудь в стороне, заказывал крепкий алкоголь и не слышал ничего, внимательно глядя на сцену.

Между Марком и Голубикой-сан царило напряжение, от которого, казалось, искрился воздух, Джемин проедал Донхеку плешь рассказами о своих романтических похождениях, у Даяны тоже периодически кто-то появлялся. И только Донхек начисто игнорировал противоположный пол, а мужчин, независимо от их ориентации, искренне презирал. Кто-то постоянно просил его номер, хватал его в темноте клуба потными, похотливыми руками, откровенно приценивался к нему, будто он кусок мяса. Быть предметом чьих-то сексуальных фантазий не льстило Донхеку, а наоборот, возмущало. От этих случайных прикосновений, пошлых комплиментов и постоянных приставаний становилось только противно, хотя, если подумать, Донхек мог найти среди своих ухажеров и кого-то нормального. Но на это просто не оставалось времени: двойная жизнь, постоянное вранье и попытки поддерживать успеваемость в школе выжимали из него все соки.

Все так и шло своим чередом, Донхек готовился к контрольным, танцевал, занимался пением, выступал на балах, и ничего в его жизни не менялось, а потом он встретил Тэиля.

По случаю Рождества в клубе проводили бал-маскарад. Джоанна сшила для Донхека очаровательный костюм олененка: для пущего эффекта ему приклеили пушистые ресницы, нарисовали милый красный нос, а на волосы, завитые и сбрызнутые блестящим лаком, надели ободок с рожками. Десятка, недавно присоединившаяся к их Дому, сделала с ним миллион селфи, полчаса выбирала из них одну единственную фотографию, а потом запостила в Инстаграм с подписью «Я и Рудольф». Все были уже навеселе, даже Донхеку, Марку и Джемину разрешили выпить вина, так что в гримерке царила приятная атмосфера безумия.

— Так, Нане больше не наливаем, — объявила Десятка, когда Джемин попытался пощупать ее за грудь.

— Я просто хотела проверить, настоящая ли, — с улыбкой сказал Джемин и мирно поднял руки.

Они тогда потрясающе выступили, даже стервы из других Домов отбили все руки, аплодируя им. Голубика-сан была в ударе, Даяна удивила всех своими навыками в тверке, да и остальные тоже не отставали — Донхек танцевал так, как не танцевал никогда в жизни. И все же члены жюри отдали корону другому Дому. Донхек не мог скрыть разочарования, он был так близок к тому, чтобы наконец достичь своей мечты и стать королевой. Он не плакал тогда, а вот Даяна не смогла сдержать слез.

— Не смейте опускать головы! — прорычал Донхек, пройдя мимо своих девочек, а Даяну щелкнул по носу. Он подошел к помосту, чтобы поздравить победительницу. Второе место — тоже неплохо, особенно, для Дома, которому от роду полгода.

Поднимаясь на ступеньку, Донхек почувствовал на себе чей-то пристальный взгляд. Когда судья вручил ему букет цветов и отошел, он повернул голову и увидел мужчину, который сидел рядом с Джэхеном и завороженно смотрел прямо на него. Когда он понял, что Донхек заметил его, то смущенно отвел глаза, уставившись в пустой стакан. Хороший костюм, аккуратная стрижка — наверное, офисный работник. Он сидел, ссутулившись, и казался совсем небольшим по сравнению с Джэхеном. У него было спокойное, красивое лицо. Приблизившись к Джэхену, мужчина что-то сказал ему на ухо, вышел из-за столика и исчез из виду. Как бы Донхек не вглядывался в пеструю толпу, он не мог отыскать его невысокую фигуру.

«Я должен обязательно его найти», подумал Донхек и спустился с помоста. Оказавшись в зале, он прямиком направился к Джэхену, который беспечно потягивал виски из своего бокала.

— Этот человек с тобой? Кто он? — без всяких прелюдий спросил Донхек.

Джэхен приподнял бровь. Сколько он уже выпил? Сидел он, слегка покачиваясь.

— Да, это я его позвал. Хотел, чтобы он немного развеялся. Тэиль мой старый друг. Мы стажировались вместе.

— Куда он ушел?

— На улицу, перекурить. Сказал, что скоро вернется.

— Подержи, — он сунул Джэхену букет и направился к служебному выходу.

Он обошел все здание кругом, но Тэиля нигде не было. Он поспрашивал у стоявших в курилке трансвеститов, не видели ли они невысокого мужчину в костюме, но те были в таком неадеквате, что вообще не поняли его вопроса. Проклиная все и вся, Донхек вернулся в клуб и направился в гримерку, но на лестнице, где обычно тусовались музыканты, он внезапно встретился с Тэилем лицом к лицу.

— О, вот же он, — сказал пьяный диджей, указывая на него пальцем. — Слышь, Бэмби, тебя тут поклонник ищет.

— Исчезни, — прошипел Донхек в его сторону так злобно, что тот поспешил ретироваться. Он посмотрел на Тэиля, улыбнулся, а тот, как и в первый раз, сразу же потупил глаза, не выдержав его взгляда. — Привет.

— С Рождеством, — невпопад ответил Тэиль и смутился еще больше. — Вы очень хорошо выступили.

— Не так уж хорошо, раз мы всего лишь на втором месте. В следующий раз постараемся лучше.

Они неловко замолчали. Тэиль все еще стеснялся поднять глаза, а Донхек не знал, с чего начать разговор. Он обычно легко заводил знакомства, но теперь просто растерялся. Разглядев его получше, Донхек понял, что Тэиль взрослее, чем казался на первый взгляд. Возможно, даже старше Джэхена.

— Прости, что так смотрел на тебя, — неожиданно извинился Тэиль. — Неприятно, наверное, когда пялятся.

Донхек склонил голову набок. Да, ему становилось не по себе, когда он видел, как какой-нибудь мужик раздевает его глазами, стоило ему надеть короткое платье. Даже когда он был одет нормально, в спортивную, или школьную форму, например, он иногда ловил на себе сальные взгляды. Но Тэиль смотрел по-другому. Он смотрел на него с восхищением.

— Нет, я не обиделся, — он сам не заметил, что спутал родовое окончание. Он же все еще был в образе. — Ты в первый раз тут?

— Да, я… — он на секунду поднял глаза и споткнулся, не договорил. — Ты не думай, я не какой-нибудь извращенец.

— А я, значит, извращенец? — Донхек приподнял бровь. Тэиль смутился еще больше, замахал руками, запутался в словах.

— Ты неправильно понял! Просто Джэхен предложил сходить с ним… У него здесь девушка… Но я не знал… Он не сказал, что она… такая.

— Что она — вовсе не девушка?

Тэиль густо покраснел и замолчал. Донхек отчасти понимал его шок — через эту стадию проходили все мужчины, которые приходили сюда за компанию или из праздного интереса. Сначала отрицают, что им нравятся парни в юбках и говорят, что в жизни сюда не придут, а потом либо действительно не приходят, либо возвращаются и цепляют себе кого-нибудь на ночь. Интересно, из какой категории Тэиль? Странно, но Донхеку хотелось проверить.

Он поднялся на ту же ступеньку, на которой стоял Тэиль, и приблизился к нему вплотную, одну руку закинул на плечо, а второй взял за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на себя.

— А что насчет меня? — тихо спросил он, глядя на губы Тэиля. Они были полными, красиво очерченными. — Я тебе нравлюсь?

Тэиль медленно моргнул. Он, кажется, перестал дышать и все смотрел и смотрел на Донхека, потеряв дар речи. Они были примерно одного роста, Хэчан чуть выше благодаря каблукам — лица напротив друг друга, опасная близость. Донхек чувствовал его сердцебиение, оно было такое быстрое, он никогда не видел, чтобы человек оказывался в такой панике и при этом остался спокойным внешне. Тэиль не делал попыток обнять его в ответ, только ухватился за край расшитой бисером жилетки и застыл. Боже, да он же просто умирает внутри. Донхек медленно и широко улыбнулся, наслаждаясь.

Ответа не требовалось — реакция Тэиля была красноречивее всяких слов. Донхек наклонился, звякнул бубенчик на его накладных рожках, и Тэиль не выдержал, зажмурился и отвернул голову. Сделал шаг назад, отходя на безопасное расстояние.

— Если можно, я бы хотел тебе писать.

Донхек не поверил своим ушам. И это все? Ни поцелуев, ни свиданий, ни объятий, ни ночей, проведенных вместе? С одной стороны, было приятно, что его не пытаются сразу затащить в койку. Но даже одноклассницы Донхека уже во всю встречались с парнями постарше и теряли девственность, а он даже не целовался ни разу. Зачем он тогда Тэилю? Зачем ему все это?

Этот вечер должен был стать праздничным, но стал вечером, полным разочарований. Он уже собирался развернуться и уйти, как вдруг передумал.

— Конечно, я дам тебе свой номер, — ответил он, доставая телефон из заднего кармана шорт. — Но я не хочу просто переписываться. Давай встречаться?

Он начал эти отношения из любопытства. Тэилю было уже двадцать два, он работал менеджером и жил в Сеуле. Каждые выходные он приезжал к Донхеку на поезде и смотрел их выступления, не пропуская ни одного бала. Иногда у него получалось вырваться среди недели, и они проводили время наедине — ну или почти наедине, не считая людей в кафе или зрителей в зале кинотеатра. Донхек лип к нему, тискал при любом удобном случае, целовал в щеку или в висок, вис на нем, как мартышка. Тэиля хотелось постоянно трогать и обнимать, от него исходил приятный мужской запах — он не пользовался парфюмом, только лосьоном для бритья, и это нравилось Донхеку. После недели переписки и нескольких встреч вне клуба Тэиль расслабился и перестал замирать лицом и каменеть каждый раз, когда Донхек брал его за руку. Они узнавали друг друга постепенно, и, несмотря на разницу в возрасте, им было интересно вдвоем.

Одним вечером Донхек узнал, что Тэиль собирался стать певцом. Они тогда пошли в караоке, Донхек весь вечер в соло орал попсовые песни, а Тэиль лишь скромно отмалчивался и слушал его завывания. В последние десять минут Донхек все-таки смог уговорить его исполнить балладу из популярной дорамы, и сильно удивился, услышав, как Тэиль поет. У него был чистый, высокий голос, который, казалось, достигал самых темных уголков души и наполнял их исцеляющим светом. И если до этого Донхек кривлялся и пищал, то едва Тэиль начал свою песню, он затих, опустился на диван и просидел неподвижно все четыре с половиной минуты.

— Почему ты бросил? — грустно спросил Донхек. Он чувствовал себя пришибленным, банальная песня про любовь пробрала его неожиданно сильно.

Тэиль с легкой улыбкой развел руками, вернул микрофон на место.

— Надоело ждать, наверное, — он отпил воды, прочистил горло. — Отвык я уже от этого. Мы с Джэхеном были трейни в одном и том же агентстве, собирались дебютировать в группе. Его утвердили, а меня нет. Он ведь младше меня на три года. Мне было почти двадцать, я бросил университет ради этого. На оплату стажировки уходили все деньги. Да и родные начали давить: не дебютировал до сих пор, значит не дебютируешь никогда.

— Но ведь можно было поменять агентство, — сказал Донхек. Ему-то преподаватели по вокалу прочили светлое будущее, родители потихоньку подыскивали кастинги, где он мог поучаствовать. А у Тэиля, выходит, все это осталось позади.

— Можно было, — согласился Тэиль. — Но я не захотел.

По его виду становилось понятно, что тема для него болезненная. Донхек хорошо знал горечь поражения — сколько бы усилий он не вкладывал в Дом, как бы не старался вдохновить девочек, они не могли принести ему победы. Чего-то не хватало. Иногда он думал, что они так и будут довольствоваться серебром и бронзой, а порой и вовсе вылетать из тройки победителей, но корона так и не окажется на его голове. Но его проблемы казались ерундой по сравнению с неудачей Тэиля — ему-то не пришлось поступать заново и совмещать учебу с подработкой, чтобы променять жизнь артиста на скучную работу менеджера средней руки. Но предлагать попытаться еще или рассуждать Донхек не стал: он заметил, что Тэилю неприятно говорить о своей неудавшейся карьере. Больше они к этой теме не возвращались.

Так прошла зима. Они постоянно поддерживали связь, строчили друг другу длинные сообщения, обменивались фотографиями, гуляли всегда в разных местах, подальше от дома, чтобы не встретить знакомых Донхека, которые могли разнести ненужные слухи. На их свидания Донхек, разумеется, одевался в обычную одежду, и поначалу сомневался — не будет ли Тэиль настаивать, чтобы он приходил на встречи в образе, или хотя бы наносил макияж. Но никаких подобных просьб от него не поступало, он был рад его видеть, когда он приходил вообще без косметики, в безразмерной толстовке, очках, с растрепанными волосами. Но какой-то фетиш у Тэиля, кажется, все-таки имелся — когда Донхек появлялся на сцене в шелковой тунике, сквозь которую просвечивал его силуэт, когда он вышагивал к нему из темноты и присоединялся в баре, то замораживал его одним взмахом накладных ресниц, одним движением головы, шуршанием синтетических волос в парике. Тэиль не мог оторвать взгляда от его ног в сетчатых колготках, тонких перстней на пальцах, от запястий, на которых звенели браслеты. Донхек обожал наблюдать, какое впечатление он оказывал на Тэиля, его опьяняла власть, которую он захватывал над ним в такие моменты. Но он все еще не знал — нужен ли ему Тэиль на самом деле, или его тяга к нему всего лишь бушующие в крови гормоны.

Его забавляла эта игра в любовь, он был жаден до внимания, да и гулять с Тэилем выгодно, ведь он везде за него платил. Но Донхеку хотелось большего. Застенчивость Тэиля порой действовала ему на нервы, он не мог взять в толк, почему прошел один, два месяца, а они все еще не стали любовниками.

Тэиль хотел его, он хотел его безумно, Хэчан чувствовал, но он не предпринимал никаких решительных действий. Они поцеловались-то в первый раз лишь в марте — после выступления взволнованный Донхек просто нашел его в зале, припер к стене и прижался к его пухлым губам. Он целовал его отчаянно и долго, стало жарко, у обоих сбилось дыхание, но как только Тэиль отстранялся, Донхек снова привлекал его к себе. Так продолжалось минут пять или десять, кто-то рядом посоветовал им уединиться, но Донхек только вскинул средний палец и сжал Тэиля покрепче.

— Почему ты не приглашаешь меня к себе? — спросил Донхек, тяжело дыша.

— Не могу, — ответил Тэиль. Его голос охрип. — Ты еще ребенок.

— Я не собираюсь ждать четыре года! — заявил Донхек. — Если ты планируешь играть в законопослушного, то найди себе кого-нибудь постарше. Мы же просто теряем время!

— Не нужно ждать четыре года, — Тэиль испуганно раскрыл глаза. Донхек повернулся, чтобы уйти, но он твердо удержал его, положив руку на плечо. — Я прошу тебя подождать. Хотя бы немного.

— Переспи со мной сейчас, — заупрямился Донхек. — Или ты боишься чем-нибудь от меня заразиться? Слушай, у меня никогда не было мужчины. У меня вообще еще никого не было.

— Если тебе так хочется, я… — Тэиль сделал паузу. — Я не против, если ты сделаешь это с кем-то другим.

У Донхека внутри стало очень пусто. Он опустил плечи, руки повисли по бокам. 

— Жалко. Я хотел, чтобы первый раз у меня был с тобой.

Выпалив свое признание, Донхек быстро убежал в гримерку и попросил Джоанну запереть дверь. Он сердито снял с себя парик, оторвал накладные ресницы, сбросил каблуки, сел и схватился за голову. Как же он тогда злился на Тэиля, на его порядочность, мягкий характер, на его доброту. Не надо было давать ему свой номер. Лучше бы Донхек сошелся с каким-нибудь парнем попроще, который не стал бы спрашивать его возраст, прежде чем залезть к нему в трусы. Он просто хотел чего-то похожего на отношения, ведь он был не хуже Джемина, не хуже Джоанны или Даяны, он тоже заслуживал любви. Но Тэиль слишком хороший для него. Он пожертвовал своей мечтой ради семьи, он тратил уйму времени и денег на дорогу из Сеула и обратно, чтобы увидеться с ним. Ценил ли он это? Конечно же нет. Ведь он — всего лишь избалованный мальчишка Ли Донхек, дива по прозвищу Хэчан, малолетний извращенец, который любит наряжаться в женские платья и вертеть задницей перед другими такими же извращенцами.

Девочки в гримерке не могли не заметить состояние Донхека. Послышались озабоченные вздохи, по движению воздуха он почувствовал, как они собираются вокруг него. Рядом раздался ласковый голос Джоанны, и Донхека словно отбросило назад во времени, когда он плакал у входа в клуб над сломанным каблуком.

— Крошка, что с тобой случилось?

— Это из-за того симпатяги с аппетитной попкой? — спросила Десятка прямолинейно. — Он тебя бросил, да?

— Лучше бы бросил! — рявкнул Донхек, подняв голову. — Он отказался заняться со мной сексом!

— О-о-о, тяжелый случай, — протянула Даяна.

— У него не стоит, если ты не в юбке? — предположил Джемин.

— Откуда я знаю? Я не видел, — пробурчал Донхек. — Хотя, мне кажется, все у него стоит.

— А если наоборот? Ты пробовал подкатить к нему в юбке?

— Я пробовал буквально только что! Как видишь, я в гребанной юбке!

— А может, он девственник?

— Не девственник, — сказала Джоанна, и Донхек свирепо вылупился на нее. Ноздри раздулись, он вскочил со стула, пожалев, что снял туфли, потому что был намного ее ниже. — Спокойно, крошка. Мне Джэхен сказал.

— Еще лучше! — простонал Донхек и отвернулся к зеркалу. Он выпотрошил пакетик с ватными дисками и стал агрессивно стирать с лица макияж. — Я, наверное, недостаточно хороша для него. Недостаточно соблазнительна. Ну и пусть катится к черту!

— Малышка, — нежно позвала его Роуз. Она появилась у них буквально на днях, сбежала из другого Дома. Донхек не очень хорошо ее знал, Голубика-сан и Джоанна общались с ней плотнее, так что он еще не привык к ее присутствию в их гримерке. Даже странно было, что она вдруг подала голос. — Если он отказал тебе, это еще не значит, что он тебя не хочет. Может, он как старший чувствует ответственность, и просто боится испортить тебе жизнь. Ты легко можешь выйти из этих отношений, если чувствуешь, что он не твой человек. Но на твоем месте я бы не стала решать сгоряча.

— Она права, — вклинилась Голубика-сан. — Ты должна подумать и о его чувствах тоже. Мужчинам иногда нужно время, чтобы созреть до интимной близости. Иначе получится насилие. Поверь, я знаю, о чем говорю.

Все в гримерке затихли. Марка сегодня не было с ними, он заболел и валялся дома с температурой, но его незримое присутствие все равно ощущалось. У них с Голубикой-сан все стало очень напряженно в последнее время, даже Донхек, не особенно вникавший в чужие проблемы, заметил, как сгущался воздух, когда эти двое оказывались в одной комнате. Что бы там не происходило между ними, а слова Голубики и Роуз заставили Донхека задуматься.

— Постарайся остыть, — продолжила Роуз. — Уже то, что он не набросился на тебя при первой возможности показывает, как он к тебе относится. Такие парни нынче большая редкость.

— А я бы на твоем месте его бросила, — сказала Десятка. — Такие правильные парни обычно жуткие зануды и беспомощны в постели. Скажи, он хотя бы богатый?

— Какая ты циничная, — усмехнулась Даяна.

— Ну а что тут такого? Будто сама так не считаешь, — фыркнула Десятка. — Если мужчина никудышный любовник, да еще ездит на метро и водит тебя по забегаловкам, то грош ему цена.

— Я посмотрю на тебя, когда ты влюбишься, — ехидно подметила Голубика-сан.

— Не волнуйся, детка. Такое вряд ли случится, — Десятка улыбнулась и махнула головой, отбрасывая волосы.

— Я подумаю, — решил Донхек. — Спасибо за совет, онни.

— Вот, другое дело! — он увидел облегчение на их лицах. Они за него переживали. Он и не заметил, как из странных знакомых с общими интересами они стали ему настоящими подругами. Даже если он становился невыносимым, даже если командовал и задирал нос, они всегда к нему прислушивались и по-своему заботились.

Остыв, Донхек подумал, что и правда хватил лишка. Прокрутив их разговор в голове, он понял, что поторопился приглашать Тэиля в постель после первого поцелуя. Он вел себя как озабоченный подросток, в общем-то озабоченным подростком он и являлся, ему было обидно, что у него есть парень, но все еще нет секса. Тэиль иногда приходил к нему в мокрых снах, Донхек думал о нем, когда дрочил вечером в душе, и ему казалось, что он свихнется, если так продолжится еще долгое время. Но он сказал правду, когда признался, что не хочет никого, кроме Тэиля. Он пытался представлять себя с другими парнями, пытался вообще ничего представлять, но в какой-то момент абстрактный образ все равно приобретал знакомые черты, и Донхек почти осязал его широкую спину, крепкие руки, он слышал запах его кожи, смешанный с ароматом лосьона для бритья, чувствовал его горькие от курения губы. Терпеть было невыносимо. Но еще невыносимее понимать, что ничего другого ему не оставалось.

Хоть он и простил Тэилю его отказ, ему захотелось повредничать. После бала он выскочил из парадного входа, которым обычно не пользовался, и сразу сел в такси вместе с Роуз и Даяной, потому что Джэхен, как и Тэиль, жил в Сеуле, и иногда увозил его и Джоанну на своей машине. Номер его Донхек также заблокировал на время, никак не объяснив ему свое исчезновение, и предупредил всех в клубе, что на следующей неделе он там не появится. Он надеялся, что Тэилю хватит ума не искать встречи с ним и не караулить его у школы. Пусть немного помучается.

И Тэиль действительно не пытался его найти. Донхек так привык к их невинным свиданиям, перепискам до поздней ночи и обмену фотографиями и интересными роликами, что невольно начал по нему скучать. Оказалось, что Тэиль занимал большую часть его жизни, а теперь, когда он сознательно убрал его из своего распорядка дня, ему его ужасно не хватало. Интересно, думал Донхек, вспоминает ли Тэиль о нем также часто? Или он смирился, что Донхек бросил его? Неужели страх не причинить ему боль оказался сильнее? Донхек не знал, но его заранее оскорбляла мысль, что Тэиль сдался так просто.

Он взял перерыв и как Хэчан, но не мог позволить своим детям остаться без Матери, так что он продолжал раздавать распоряжения в общем чате, даже если не участвовал в балах. Так закончился месяц, начался апрель, и в нем созрело решение. Он удалил номер Тэиля из черного списка и отправил ему два коротких сообщения:

«Я согласен подождать»

«Но обещай, что до конца этого года я стану твоим»

Тэиль перезвонил ему тут же. Всегда такой немногословный, он минут пять говорил без остановки, его голос звенел от эмоций, а Донхек молча слушал, и его приятно согревала мысль — он тоже по нему истосковался. Почти к каждому своему предложению он добавлял слово «извини», хотя извинялся он напрасно, ведь в детском, эгоистичном поведении Донхека не было его вины. Его чувства к Тэилю перестали быть простым интересом, он не мог забыть о них и идти дальше, ему впервые в жизни захотелось не только получать, но и отдавать. Он хотел быть с Тэилем всегда.

Они быстро и неловко поцеловались, когда встретились у студии, куда Донхек ходил заниматься вокалом. В той части улицы обниматься было опасно, кто угодно мог увидеть их вместе, но они все не могли отпустить друг друга и стояли так несколько коротких минут. Тэиль зарылся лицом в его шею, глубоко вздохнул, задержал дыхание и отстранился.

— Ты вырос, — сказал он, будто увидел его впервые.

— Но прошло же меньше месяца, — посмеялся Донхек. — И мама говорит, что я совсем не расту.

— Нет, ты вытянулся. Я помню, каким ты был зимой. Скоро станешь выше меня.

— На каблуках я и так выше тебя, — поддел его Донхек и зубасто улыбнулся.

Все вошло в привычную колею. Снова не стало ни минуты свободного времени, Донхек гонял девочек с утроенной силой, из-за чего они без конца ссорились с ним и дрались друг с другом. Временами он чувствовал, что перегибает палку, но настоящая королева должна править железной рукой, иначе подданные быстро разленятся. Марк выздоровел, но выбыл по новой причине — во время танца он неудачно подвернул ногу и вывихнул лодыжку. На следующий день после его госпитализации у Голубики-сан захворал дедушка, и она улетела домой, в Осаку. Если без одного человека они еще могли обойтись, то отсутствие двоих уже становилось заметным. Донхек продолжал присматриваться к Ренджуну, но не спешил его вербовать. Если в Марке и Джемине он был уверен на сто процентов, то к этому парню он не знал, как подступиться. Он выглядел обманчиво хрупким и нежным, как цветок, но на деле оказался грубым и заносчивым. Даже Донхек иногда проигрывал ему в словесных перепалках. Связываться с ним пока не хотелось.

Весна подходила к концу. В честь годовщины основания Дома было решено устроить большой праздник. Девочки украсили танцзал бумажными гирляндами и воздушными шарами, соединили вместе несколько больших коробок и сделали столы. Они заказали разных закусок и большой торт со свечами, которые задули все вместе. На праздник пришли и Джэхен с Тэилем, и Десятка надела на них парики, заявив, что сегодня они заменяют Марию и Голубику-сан. Конечно, не обошлось и без выпивки, тосты произносили один за другим, а бокал осушался после каждого. Если в рождественский карнавал Донхек выпил немного вина и остановился, то сегодня он решил попробовать соджу. После одной бутылки он уже почувствовал головокружение, язык у него заплетался, он лез с нежностями ко всем подряд и горланил песни, которые включала Джоанна.

— Ты моя детка-конфетка, — лепетал Донхек, прилипнув к Роуз. Он вытянул губы и звонко чмокнул ее в обе щеки раз пять, пока Тэиль разбирался с ноутбуком, который не хотел подключаться к колонкам. Роуз очень мягко и незаметно выпуталась из его объятий и как ни в чем не бывало заговорила с Десяткой. Вся помада с губ Донхека теперь красовалась на ее лице, от следов поцелуев она стала пятнистой, как леопард.

Донхек поискал следующую жертву. Даяна грустно сидела в углу зала с бокалом шампанского и смотрела на Роуз. Донхек без спроса уселся к ней на колени и обвил ее шею руками.

— Не печалься, онни, — сказал он. — Красоткам не к лицу грустить.

— Хэчан, мне тяжело, — прокряхтела Даяна. — Встань, пожалуйста. 

— Ах вот почему ты больше не зовешь меня малышкой? Я растолстела, — Донхек поерзал. Даяна крепко сцепила зубы и улыбнулась.

— Не растолстела, просто у тебя мышцы… Так всегда бывает, когда взрослеешь.

Донхек наклонился к ее лицу, внимательно рассматривая.

— У тебя красивые глаза.

— Что вы делаете?

Тэиль стоял рядом и смотрел прямо на них. Его взгляд переходил от Даяны к Донхеку, в руке он держал телефон, на котором шел вызов. Донхек поднял голову и увидел себя в отражении напротив — он верхом на Даяне, руки на плечах, помада размазана. Он прочитал вопрос, застывший в глазах Тэиля.

— Пришел за своей девочкой? Ну наконец-то, — с облегчением сказала Даяна.

— Джоанна попросила передать тебе трубку, — Тэиль протянул телефон Даяне. —Голубика-сан позвонила, хочет поговорить с тобой.

Даяна шевельнулась, и Донхек слез с ее колен, выпрямился, поравнявшись с Тэилем. Его лицо слегка расплывалось перед глазами, весь мир виделся нечетким. Он не мог стоять ровно, поэтому шагнул, чтобы обнять Тэиля, но тот отпрянул от него.

— Сколько ты выпил? — ровным голосом спросил Тэиль.

— Так, надо подумать… Бутылку соджу, — Донхек начал загибать пальцы. — Три бокала вина… Джэхен налил стопку водки… Почему ты такой злой?

— Прости, что не предупредил тебя. Я забыл, что ты не пил раньше. Если не остановиться сейчас, то можно отравиться.

— Я не хочу больше, — послушно сказал Донхек и все-таки поймал Тэиля в объятья. Кожа у него остыла, волосы пахли дымом. Донхек и не заметил, как он выходил.

— Что вы с Даяной делали? — у него поменялся голос. Тэиль никогда не говорил так холодно, и Донхека вдруг ошпарил стыд. Он вспомнил, как двусмысленно они выглядели.

— Просто она сидела одна, я хотел поднять ей настроение… Тэиль, мне что-то нехорошо, — он уронил голову на его плечо и обмяк. Из него будто разом ушли все силы.

— Где здесь уборная? — обратился Тэиль к кому-то, кто стоял за спиной Донхека.

— Далеко, на втором этаже. Давай я его дотащу? — это была Джоанна.

— Идите в раздевалку, она прямо по коридору, — вмешалась Десятка. — Там больше места. Только не забудь открыть окно, а то там все пропахло мужиками.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Тэиль, и Донхек почувствовал, как его взваливают на плечи.

Потом он, кажется, отключился — очнулся он уже на стуле, в тишине раздевалки, и теплый ветер из окна обдувал лицо. Тэиль стоял у булькающего бойлера спиной к нему.

— Вот, попей, — сказал он, протянув Донхеку стакан воды. — Не тошнит?

— Нет, вроде бы, — ответил Донхек, осушив стакан за секунды. — Прости меня.

— За что?

— Я ко всем пристаю. Нана ненавидит меня за это. Говорит, нельзя так вторгаться в личное пространство человека. Понимаешь, у меня такая привычка. Дома, родители меня часто обнимали. И моя сестра-двойняшка, Минджи. Мы спали в одной кровати, пока не пошли в школу, она жаловалась, что ей жарко, потому что я прилипал к ней во сне. Я трогаю людей, которые мне нравятся, но не все это любят. Многие смущаются, да и со стороны выглядит странно. Просто... Просто скажи, если тебе неприятно. Я перестану.

— Что перестанешь? — не понял Тэиль.

— Ну, лезть к другим людям.

Тэиль уселся на стул рядом и сцепил пальцы в замок. Он выглядел смущенным.

— Теперь, когда ты объяснил, я все понял. Боже, никогда бы не подумал, что стану ревновать тебя к подруге, — он покачал головой, неловко улыбнулся. — Я не вправе запрещать тебе обнимать близких. Тем более…

— Меня возбуждаешь только ты.

Донхек сказал это не подумав, слова просто вырвались и зависли в тишине. Тэиль медленно повернул к нему голову, посмотрел большими, растерянными глазами. За окном уже опускался вечер — веяло прохладой, где-то вдалеке слышалось пение сверчков. Очень к месту, с досадой подумал Донхек. Он в очередной раз сморозил нечто, что повергло Тэиля в ступор.

— Я жалею, что это сказал, — Донхек закрыл пылающее лицо руками, согнулся, прижавшись грудью к коленям. Он такой пьяный. Завтра можно сделать вид, будто он ничего не помнит. Взрослые всегда так делали. Отец от алкоголя добрел и становился разговорчивым, однажды он пообещал им с Минджи купить велосипеды, а наутро сказал, что не было никаких обещаний и они все придумали. Мама укоризненно смотрела на него, но как они могли доказать, что слышали?

С минуту Тэиль просто молчал. С его стороны вообще не доносилось никаких звуков, кроме едва слышного дыхания. Донхек боялся поднять на него глаза, боялся вообще шевельнуться, но потом он почувствовал, как Тэиль убирает его руки, притягивает к себе и крепко целует в губы.

Донхек закрыл глаза. С марта они целовались уже множество раз, часто украдкой, недолго, всегда мог кто-то увидеть, реже — медленно и осторожно, наслаждаясь моментом. Теперь Тэиль целовал его по-другому: страстно, глубоко, тесно сжав плечи в своих руках. Донхек испуганно открыл глаза, когда у него во рту оказался его язык — целоваться так, по-взрослому он еще не умел, и запаниковал. Но постепенно он приноровился к движениям его губ, слегка наклонил голову, чтобы было удобнее, и попытался ответить. Получилось неловко, он уткнулся языком в зубы, но Тэиль сразу понял, что он хочет, и подстроился под него. Все это не на шутку заводило. Донхек начал постанывать, ему не хватало воздуха, он шумно вдыхал носом, а выдыхал в поцелуй, который все продолжался и продолжался. Он обхватил руками спину Тэиля и поднялся, заставляя его подняться вместе с ним. Они вместе сделали несколько шагов назад, пока Донхек не уперся спиной в столик для гримирования.

Оторвавшись друг от друга, они несколько мгновений смотрели друг другу в глаза и тяжело дышали. Потом Тэиль подхватил Донхека под ягодицы, усаживая его на столик, и поцеловал снова, жадно, безжалостно сминая губы, грубо толкаясь языком. Донхека вело от его близости, от его напора, от сильных, накрывающих с головой ощущений. Он смял рубашку на его плечах, закинул одну ногу Тэилю на поясницу и прижался к нему пахом.

Тэиль сорвано вздохнул и зарычал: удивительно было слышать подобное от этого тихого человека. Влажные звуки поцелуев, тяжелое дыхание и стоны в полной тишине оглушали. Донхек почувствовал, как член Тэиля уперся ему в бедро, и машинально потянулся к нему рукой.

— Нет, — выдохнул Тэиль, когда Донхек через брюки нащупал головку и сжал. Несмотря на предостережение, он медленно провел по члену ладонью вверх-вниз. Тэиль задохнулся, уронил голову Донхеку на грудь, но поднял ее в следующую же секунду. — Перестань. Не надо.

— Почему? — Донхек смотрел на него большими, немигающими глазами. — Тебе же нравится.

— Я просил тебя, — в голове Тэиля слышалась мольба. — Хэчан, ради всего святого. Ты не знаешь, чего мне это стоит.

— Ладно, — он убрал руку. — Но у меня, кажется, проблема.

Донхек слегка отодвинулся, посмотрел вниз. Джинсовая мини-юбка топорщилась на уровне паха, некрасиво приподняв краешек подола. Он не сможет показаться на глаза подругам в таком виде. Сегодня он и так перед ними достаточно опозорился.

— Тэиль, помоги мне, — жалобно попросил Донхек, проследив за его потемневшим взглядом. — Пожалуйста. Сделай что-нибудь.

Как во сне, он смотрел, как Тэиль мучительно размышляет, кусая губы. А потом медленно опускается перед ним на колени. Огладив бедра Донхека, он скользнул под юбку пальцами и поднял ее наверх, задрал ее на живот, и так и оставил. Он в первый раз трогал его там, но Донхек никогда бы не подумал, что это окажется настолько приятно. Тэиль покрывал поцелуями его колени, одновременно скользя ладонями по бедрам и ягодицам, и от его прикосновений по всему телу бежали волны удовольствия. Когда он подобрался к паху, Донхеку стало страшно смотреть, он отвел глаза и зажал рот ладонью, боясь издать лишний звук. Тэиль осторожно спустил с него трусы, обхватил член сухой, горячей ладонью. Обнаженную кожу ошпарило его горячим дыханием.

— Скажи, если захочешь прекратить, — низким, осипшим голосом попросил Тэиль.

Донхек беспомощно пискнул: откуда он мог знать о своих предпочтениях? Он смотрел порно и имел представление о сексе, но только приблизительное. Почему Тэиль так смущает его? Ему нравится видеть, как он мучается от стыда?

Он резко втянул воздух через зубы, когда Тэиль провел языком по всей длине, а потом вобрал в рот головку. Затем он двинулся вперед, и Донхек почувствовал подвижный язык, нежные стенки щек, тесную влагу его рта. Было невыносимо хорошо. Донхек откинул голову назад и застонал, когда Тэиль начал двигаться, медленно, будто с опаской, придерживаясь неторопливого темпа. 

Из головы вылетели все мысли. Тэиль ласкал его умело, именно так, как хотелось Донхеку. Если поначалу он старался не шевелиться, боясь повести себя неправильно, то через пару минут уже бесстыдно толкался бедрами, расставив ноги, и перебирал пальцами волосы Тэиля, направляя его. Один раз он толкнулся слишком резко, Тэиль поперхнулся, выпустил член из рта и закашлялся.

— Прости меня! Прости, я не специально! — затараторил Донхек, поднимаясь. Он весь вспотел. Спина была мокрой, слиплись волосы на затылке.

Тэиль откашлялся, вытер слезы. Губы его распухли и влажно блестели. Лицо тоже покраснело, он не мог поднять глаза и только помотал головой, когда Донхек попытался свести колени.

— Ничего, — сказал он, смяв пальцами задницу Донхека, из-за чего тот сладко застонал от предвкушения. — Такое случается.

И он резко насадился ртом на его член, головка уперлась прямо в расслабленное горло. Донхек вскрикнул, закинул руку за голову, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то опору. Ему казалось, что он падает куда-то вниз, вниз, и падение длится бесконечно. Тэиль повторил это еще несколько раз, а потом задвигался быстро, почти не заглатывая член, а только скользя по нему сомкнутыми губами.

— Тэиль, я сейчас… — прошептал Донхек, почувствовав, как пружина внутри него начинает распрямляться. Он уже не двигался больше, лишь откинулся назад, раскинув ноги, полностью отдавшись во власть Тэиля и его горячего, влажного рта.

Тэиль положил руку на его живот и сгреб пальцами джинсовую ткань. Как раз в тот момент, когда он отстранился и обхватил член другой рукой, Донхек задохнулся и мелко задрожал, изливаясь в его ладонь с громким протяжным стоном. Под закрытыми веками взорвались искры, его несколько раз сильно тряхнуло, а потом он завалился назад, и разлегся на столике, тяжело и медленно дыша.

Он чувствовал, как Тэиль поправляет на нем белье, опускает юбку, поднимается и отходит к окну. Донхек наблюдал за ним, приоткрыв один глаз — мир плыл, сердце билось, как бешеное. Трудно было сфокусировать взгляд, но он видел, как Тэиль достал сигареты и закурил прямо в комнате, стоя у открытого окна.

— А как же ты? — спросил Донхек. Его голос звучал слабо и сипловато, будто со сна.

— Не волнуйся, — ответил Тэиль, глядя куда-то внутрь себя. — Ты получил удовольствие, мне достаточно и этого.

— Я хочу сделать тебе то же самое, — сказал Донхек, сползая со столика.

Тэиль помахал рукой с сигаретой, отказываясь, и пепел посыпался на пол, медленно кружась. Донхек нашел в себе силы встать, взял стул и поставил его у окна. Он хотел видеть Тэиля, его лицо, сдержанную улыбку.

— Как-нибудь потом. Сегодня и так произошло слишком много.

— Где ты этому научился? — тихо спросил Донхек. — С кем-то, кто был до меня?

Тэиль хмыкнул, присел на подоконник. Посмотрел в потолок, о чем-то вспоминая. Донхек понял, что этот вопрос он оставит без ответа.

— С Джэхеном, я прав?

По тому, как Тэиль зажмурил глаза, нервно провел по волосам пятерней и затянулся, Донхек понял, что попал в точку. Он не хотел думать, что парень Джоанны, с которым он так часто разговаривал, ездил в его машине, слушал его музыку, и даже втайне восхищался — когда-то был с Тэилем. С его Тэилем. Что он занимался с ним вещами, которые для него пока недоступны, что ему Тэиль позволял то, что не позволял ему. Он хорошо относился к Джэхену, но сейчас он хотел разорвать его на куски. Не хотелось оставлять Джоанну одну, но он убьет его, а труп сбросит в реку, на корм рыбам.

— Сколько лет ему было? — отвлекаясь от кровожадных фантазий поинтересовался Донхек. Приступ мазохизма, не иначе.

— Восемнадцать. Уже после моего ухода из агентства, — Тэиль потер усталые глаза. — Я тогда переживал не лучшие времена, мне было все равно: мужчина или женщина… Он всегда меня поддерживал, вот мы и сблизились сильнее, чем того требовали приличия.

— Так это было совсем недавно. Всего два года назад.

— Да, но продлилось недолго, мы быстро поняли, что не подходим друг другу. Потом Джэхен познакомился с Джонни, а я встретил тебя.

— Но ты до сих пор с ним общаешься…

— Да, Джэхен мой друг. Никаких романтических чувств мы друг другу не испытывали никогда, так что не забивай себе голову. Все уже осталось в прошлом.

Донхек вытянул ногу и пнул Тэиля ногой.

— Клянусь, как только ты допустишь меня до своего тела, я сделаю все, чтобы превзойти Джэхена и всех твоих бывших!

Громкое заявление, но Тэиль не засмеялся. Только улыбнулся, потрепал Донхека по голове и достал новую сигарету.

— Дай мне попробовать, — потребовал Донхек.

— Нет, для дыхания вредно. И тебе надо беречь связки.

— Хотя бы дай свою. От пары затяжек ничего не будет!

Тэиль промолчал, и Донхек понял, что он решил его проигнорировать. За ним имелась такая привычка — иногда он просто не отвечал, если ему не нравился вопрос. Он высунулся в окно наполовину, опершись о подоконник обеими руками, постоял так с минуту, смотрел вниз до тех пор, пока на тротуаре не исчезли люди. Потом он в последний раз глубоко затянулся, бросил окурок прямо в окно, подошел к Донхеку и прижался к нему губами.

Донхек вдохнул дым, побывавший в легких Тэиля, и голова у него закружилась еще сильнее. Во рту стало сухо и горько, дым обжег ему горло. Он оторвался от Тэиля и весь сморщился.

— Доволен? — усмехнулся Тэиль, закрывая окно.

— Фу, ну и гадость! Зачем ты вообще куришь эту дрянь?

— Я и сам не знаю, если честно. Пытался бросить, но все зря. Пойдем в зал. Тебя, наверное, уже потеряли.

Так наступило лето. За неделю до дня рождения Донхека они договорились провести выходные вместе — Тэиль купил для него билет в Сеул и пообещал показать ему город. Раньше Донхек ездил туда только с родителями или по школьным экскурсиям, но теперь он собирался ехать один и немного волновался. О своем алиби он тоже позаботился — Джоанна позвонила матери Донхека, представилась заменяющим учителем танцев и сказала, что Донхек вместе с группой поедут на конкурс. Мама удивилась, но, кажется, ничего не заподозрила.

На неделе в клубе проводился бал. Для «Детей Хэчана» он был юбилейным, поэтому готовились к нему особенно тщательно. Донхек полтора часа обсуждал тему с подругами, на костюмы ушли все деньги, которые они собрали за призовые места на прошлых балах. Десятка материлась на четырех языках, работая над постановкой номера, они собирались почти каждый день, и вот долгожданный день настал. Уже по дороге в клуб Донхек получил сообщение от Тэиля: он извинялся, что не мог прийти. Еще задолго до бала он говорил, что работы вдруг стало много, он почти каждый вечер засиживался в офисе допоздна. Донхек заметил его усталость в последнюю встречу — под глазами у него залегли синяки, лицо посерело. Донхек догадывался, что он плохо высыпался, много нервничал и курил вдвое больше обычного. Даже на сообщения он отвечал лишь через несколько часов, на телефонные разговоры у него вообще не осталось времени. В тот день он собирался уйти с работы пораньше, но в последний момент на него обрушилась срочная задача, и Тэилю предстояла очередная бессонная ночь. Донхек не обижался на него — он знал, как Тэиль хотел попасть на бал и увидеть выступление, к которому они так готовились. Жалко, что сегодня его не будет в зале, но он мог прожить и без его поддержки. 

Донхеку вплели в волосы нити со стразами и цветные ленты, собрав пряди на затылке в маленький небрежный пучок. Специально для этой задумки он уже долгое время отращивал волосы — в школе его начали поддразнивать, да и Минджи говорила, что скоро его шевелюра станет длиннее, чем у нее. Донхек только отшучивался и обещал, что, как только волосы можно будет собрать в хвост, он пойдет и пострижется. 

Наряд ему сшили тоже смелый — длинная обтягивающая юбка с вырезом до бедра и свободная кофта, расшитая пайетками и ярко-красными искусственными перьями. У остальных девочек костюмы тоже были под стать, и только Джоанна еще нацепила сверху меховую накидку, решив выделиться. Перед выходом на сцену Донхек так всех застращал, что никто не посмел допустить ни единой ошибки. Все выступление Донхек чувствовал, как из зала на него неотрывно смотрит какой-то человек. Не Тэиль, его бы он узнал сразу. Да и он смотрел совсем по-другому, с немым обожанием и восхищением, а от этого взгляда веяло вожделением. Во время перерыва Донхек выглянул из-за кулис, попытался найти его глазами, но никого подозрительного в зале уже не было.

Они победили. Донхек надел корону впервые в жизни, Джоанна подхватила его на руки и закружила, Нана и Даяна стояли и терпели, пока он расцеловывал им лица, а Десятка даже снизошла до гордого «наконец-то мы их сделали, детка» и обняла Донхека так, что у того затрещали кости. Голубика-сан расплакалась, и Мария незаметно увела ее успокаивать. Обменявшись поздравлениями со всеми, Донхек выбежал за сцену, чтобы позвонить Тэилю и сообщить новости. Теперь он ужасно жалел, что его нет рядом и он не мог разделить с ним один из самых счастливых моментов в жизни. Он набрал его раз, другой, но Тэиль не брал трубку. Донхек посмотрел на часы — десять вечера, обычно в это время он еще не спал. С другого конца коридора появилась Роуз и стала усиленно жестикулировать, призывая его вернуться к ним. Донхек убрал телефон, решив попробовать дозвониться попозже, и присоединился к ним на сцене, чтобы еще раз поклониться жюри.

Когда они стали собираться в гримерку, Донхека вдруг грубо развернули за плечо и он покачнулся, едва удержавшись на высоких каблуках. На него смотрел незнакомец. Молодой мужчина чуть старше Тэиля, коротко стриженный, со сверкающей сережкой в ухе. Бриллиант, настоящий — за год выступлений среди блеска и роскоши Донхек научился определять подлинность драгоценностей на глаз. Его лицо показалось Донхеку знакомым, но он не мог вспомнить, где мог его видеть. Незнакомец смотрел на него тем самым тяжелым взглядом, который отвлекал Донхека все выступление. Непонятно, чего он хотел — Донхек ждал, пока он что-нибудь скажет, представится или предложит ему напиток, но мужчина продолжал на него смотреть, сжав губы в прямую линию.

— Прости, у тебя ко мне какое-то дело? — спросил Донхек, устав от этого тягучего молчания.

— О, значит, я не обознался, — сказав это, мужчина оскалился. — Голос все тот же. А я все думал — ты, или не ты.

— Не понимаю, — Донхек нахмурился.

— Ты меня, похоже, не запомнил. Мы с тобой виделись один раз почти четыре года назад.

Перед глазами начали мелькать обрывки воспоминаний. Одинокий вечер за телевизором, шумная толпа в комнате брата, улыбки старших мальчиков, их басовитый, пугающий смех. Странное выражение лица у одного из них, волнение, охватившее резко, заставив бежать вон из комнаты. Уже тогда тот парень был самым взрослым и коренастым, но теперь он возвышался над Донхеком на голову, его плечи были шире в два раза, но это, без сомнений, однокурсник Чансона. Тот самый, который сказал Донхеку, что он похож на девочку.

— Ты изменился, — сказал этот знакомый-незнакомый человек. — Но симпатичный до сих пор. Нам с тобой надо увидеться с глазу на глаз. Скажешь своим подругам, чтобы не искали.

Он не просил, а приказывал. Его не интересовало мнение Донхека, его планы на остаток вечера и желание с ним разговаривать, он просто дал ему распоряжение и ждал, пока он приступит к его исполнению. Такое отношение отталкивало, да и само предложение о приватной встрече казалось подозрительным. Но Донхек почувствовал, что отказывать этому человеку попросту опасно.

— Где? — коротко спросил Донхек.

— Мы с друзьями отдыхаем вон за тем столиком, — он кивком показал на место в глубине зала. Там располагалась вип-зона, кабинки отделяли между собой тонкие стенки. — Жду тебя через пятнадцать минут.

Он выпустил его, и Донхек потер саднящее плечо. Придерживая корону, пока собирал букеты цветов, он быстро поблагодарил всех своих знакомых по клубу и убежал в гримерку, где уже собрались все участницы Дома.

— Поприветствуем королеву! — заорала Джоанна, как только Донхек появился на пороге.

— Ты как раз вовремя, мы открыли шампанское, — улыбающийся Марк всучил ему бокал, в котором плескалась пузырящаяся жидкость.

Донхек быстро осушил бокал, Джоанна тут же налила ему еще. Его мучила такая жажда, что даже если бы даже в стакане был налит бензин, он бы выпил его и не поморщился. Он скрыл напряжение за привычным кривляньем, весело лез к Марку, чмокнул его в кончик носа, а потом стал очень серьезным и сказал, что ему нужно отлучится.

— Ой, только не сейчас! — капризно протянула Роуз. — Самое веселье начинается!

— Господин Пак зовет, ничего не поделаешь, — Донхек развел руками. Паком звали директора клуба, и иногда он приглашал королев в свой кабинет, чтобы поздравить лично. Конечно, это было полным враньем, но более убедительной причины Донхек не придумал.

— Ну хорошо, иди, — Джоанна наклонилась к нему, мягко поцеловала в щеку и хлопнула по ягодице. — Если будет лезть к тебе, садани ему по яйцам.

Донхек нашел в себе силы усмехнуться, взял сумочку и побежал в вип-зону обходными путями, боясь, что кто-то его заметит. Он даже не поправил макияж перед выходом, оттягивал неприятную встречу до последнего момента, да и пусть у него смазалась помада или отлепились ресницы — плевать. Перед этим человеком он не будет красоваться.

В приватной кабинке сидело еще двое мужчин. Донхек коротко поклонился им, но они молча встали и прошли мимо него, направившись в сторону бара.

—Ты опоздал на две минуты, — сказал ему мужчина вместо приветствия. — Проходи. Не сюда, — остановил его он, когда Донхек подошел к дивану напротив. — Присаживайся рядом со мной.

Донхек не двинулся с места. Какого черта этот мужик ему указывает? И потом, он что, шалава какая-то, чтобы садиться к типу, которого видит второй раз в жизни, чуть ли не на колени? Возмущение, должно быть, отразилось у него на лице, потому что, встретившись с сопротивлением мужчина потемнел лицом и хлопнул ладонью по креслу.

— Ты меня не слышал? Я сказал, садись сюда.

— Но…

— Быстро, — жестко оборвал его мужчина, и Донхек решил, что на этот раз повинуется, но только потому что это легче и быстрее, чем спорить.

Он поднялся, обошел столик и протиснулся на кресло, усевшись на самый край. Мужчина откинулся на спинку и посмотрел на него со злорадством, с каким-то явным превосходством, и Донхеку очень хотелось нагрубить ему, чтобы стереть с его лица это выражение, но инстинкт подсказывал, что сейчас лучше держать язык за зубами, а эмоции спрятать.

— Меня зовут Джихун, мы с твоим братом учились и служили вместе, — начал он уже гораздо ласковее. — Я приехал сюда из Сеула по делам. Вот уж не думал, что встречу тебя в подобном месте.

— И часто ты…

— Ты должен обращаться ко мне на «вы».

— Вы, — исправился Донхек, проглотив ругательство. — Часто вы бываете в подобных заведениях?

— Нет вообще-то, — Джихун опрокинул в себя стопку соджу. — Но иногда захожу. Здесь я еще не бывал. Не знал, что в этом затхлом городишке есть гей-клуб.

— А эти люди — ваши бизнес-партнеры?

Джихун рассмеялся, нажал на кнопку вызова официанта, закинул руку на спинку дивана, и его пальцы коснулись перьев на плечах Донхека. Тут же в кабинке появился официант, учтиво склонился, готовый слушать.

— Еще соджу мне и моей спутнице, — коротко произнес Джихун. — И принеси чего-нибудь перекусить.

Официант посмотрел на Донхека, перевел взгляд на Джихуна, но ничего не сказал. Обычно Донхеку в клубе алкоголь не подавали, он пробовал его только тайком, в гримерке или в танцзале, да и то только по большим праздникам. Даже спустя год знакомый бармен все еще ставил перед ним газировку, украшенную трубочкой с зонтиком, когда Донхек садился за его стойку. А теперь официант принял заказ, не задавая лишних вопросов.

— Выпей, — велел Джихун, наполнив стопку.

Донхек не хотел соджу. Он знал, как действовал на него алкоголь и не желал подвергать себя риску. Он и так уже успел выпить шампанского, и оно уже начало шуметь у него в голове. Тем не менее, он взял стопку и выпил, преодолевая отвращение. Он поморщился и поставил пустую стопку на стол. Джихун выглядел удовлетворенным.

Через минуту принесли и соджу, и закуски. Джихун с аппетитом принялся за токпокки, поглощая их одну за другой. Он пододвинул тарелку Донхеку, но тот к ним так и не притронулся — кусок не лез ему в горло.

— Что вы от меня хотите? — не выдержал Донхек. Ему не нравился Джихун, не нравилась его фамильярность и властное обращение. Несмотря на то, что его трудно было назвать некрасивым — он заметно ухаживал за собой, костюм на нем был из последней коллекции модного бренда, нос и веки явно подвергались пластической хирургии, слишком уж правильной формы они были, его внешность была безупречной, но личность отталкивала. Донхек удивлялся, зачем его брат вообще дружил с таким человеком. Может, с ним он вел себя по-другому?

— Что же ты так сразу, — Джихун состроил обиженную физиономию. — Я не видел тебя столько лет, думал, мы с тобой пообщаемся, приятно проведем время.

— Извините, о чем мне с вами говорить? — выпалил Донхек. Вся эта ситуация уже начинала его не на шутку раздражать. — Нас ничего не связывает. Вы просто один раз побывали у нас дома, и все!

Джихун выпил, налил еще, не обращая внимания на нетронутую стопку Донхека. Его взгляд из холодно-безразличного стал голодным. Он придвинулся поближе к Донхеку, который сидел, выпрямив спину и не шевелясь. Донхек ощутил на щеке его дыхание, пахнущее алкогольными испарениями, и по его спине пробежал холодок. 

— Я тут кое-что разузнал про тебя, — начал Джихун. Одна его рука по-прежнему лежала на спинке, а пальцами он гладил вышивку на блузке. — Ты довольно известная личность в узких кругах, не каждый может вести за собой целый Дом в таком-то возрасте. Давно ты этим увлекаешься?

— Не очень, — неохотно сказал Донхек. — Мы начали в прошлом году.

— А до этого? Ты ходил сюда один, или просто переодевался, наслаждаясь собой в одиночестве?

Донхек не ответил. Он рассказывал о своих юношеских экспериментах только Тэилю, он поделился с ним по собственному желанию, а с этим козлом он совсем не хотел откровенничать. Но чем дольше он молчал, тем яснее он ощущал настроение этого человека, его насквозь прожигающий взгляд. Ему казалось, что Джихун видит не только все его мысли, но и то, что у него под одеждой. Эта мнимая обнаженность чувствовалась так ясно, что Донхеку хотелось прикрыться руками.

— Молчишь, — промурлыкал Джихун. — Значит, я угадал. Твоя бедная мама и маленькая милая сестричка не знали, что ты без спросу берешь их вещи. Красишься их косметикой. Носишь их обувь. Может, даже белье примерял.

— А я должен был спрашивать разрешения? — огрызнулся Донхек.

— Испорченный ребенок, — он приблизился к нему вплотную, положил свободную руку на колено, лаская. — Я помог тебе раскрыться, понять, кто ты такой на самом деле. Даже не пытайся отрицать. Пришло время отплатить мне добром.

— Уберите руку, — сквозь зубы прорычал Донхек.

— Нет.

— Я позову охрану!

— Попробуй. Охранник Ли мой давний соратник, он целый год закрывал глаза на то, что в это заведение ходишь ты и другие малолетки, которых ты сюда привел. Если внезапно нагрянет облава и обнаружит вас здесь, клуб закроют. Он будет только рад избавиться от тебя.

— Прекратите ходить вокруг да около. Зачем вы меня сюда позвали? 

— Я надеялся, что ты окажешься более сообразительным и поймешь, что со мной себя вести надо по-другому. Слушай, — Джихун по-хозяйски скользнул в вырез юбки, сжал бедро пальцами, а вторую руку положил Донхеку на шею, так, чтобы он не мог отвернуться. Наклонился к самому его уху. — У меня к тебе очень щедрое предложение. Твой парень, как его там… Он ведь простой клерк? Жалкий неудачник. Он даже в нормальный ресторан тебя сводить не может.

— Не говорите о нем так, — глухо сказал Донхек. В нем клокотала ярость, руками он вцепился в диван, чтобы не врезать Джихуну по лицу. Он терпел, пока этот ублюдок прижимался к нему, трогал его своими грязными руками, шептал на ухо, но гадости в адрес Тэиля он стерпеть не мог. — Замолчите. Иначе, клянусь — я вас ударю.

— Ох, какие мы дерзкие, — Джихун ощерился, его злость Донхека забавляла. — В общем, можешь продолжать с ним встречаться, мне все равно. Считай, что тебе повезло, раз ты мне понравился. В назначенный день ты должен будешь являться в определенное место, откуда тебя будет забирать машина. Место я выберу сам, скорее всего, оно часто будет меняться. Начнем, пожалуй, с номера люкс в самом лучшем вашем отеле… — он медленно повел руку с бедра дальше и выше, — Перед моим приходом тебе нужно будет надеть платье, которое выберу я, белье, которое выберу я, и обязательно надеть парик, — он потрогал пучок на затылке Донхека. — Ненавижу короткие волосы. В обмен — любые подарки, любая одежда, любые украшения, все, что захочешь. У меня есть деньги. Я могу обеспечить не только тебя, но и твоих подруг.

Донхек из всех сил уговаривал себя не кричать, не драться, не шевелиться. Рука Джихуна остановилась внизу живота, огладила пах. Если бы это был Тэиль, он бы уже таял он наслаждения. Но прикосновения Джихуна внушали только отвращение и гнев.

— Мне шестнадцать, — сказал Донхек в отчаянии, будто эта соломинка могла его спасти.

— И что? — усмехнулся Джихун. — Ты наверняка уже не одного партнера сменил, таким как ты все равно, под кого ложиться. Почему бы не извлечь из этого выгоду? Учти, второй раз я предлагать не буду.

— Что будет, если я откажусь?

Джихун ответил не сразу. Он потрогал сережку в ухе Донхека, убедился, что это клипса и снял ее. Пощупал след на мочке, прихватил ее губами. Донхек окаменел, все его силы уходили на то, чтобы убедить себя в том, что это не его тело, что этот кошмар происходит не с ним, он просто бесплодный дух, равнодушный наблюдатель. Когда Джихун наигрался с его ухом, то отстранился и достал свой телефон. Открыл календарь, отметил дату.

— Понимаю, тебе нужно время на размышления, — проворчал он. — Скажем, три дня, вполне хватит. Пятого я встречаюсь с твоим дорогим братом. Если до этого я не получу ответ, твоей семье станет обо всем известно.

— Вы не думали, что я могу рассказать им первым?

— У тебя смелости не хватит. Представь, как они разочаруются после твоего признания. Ты ведь их лучик надежды. Малыш Донхеки, будущая звезда поп-сцены.

— Чансон узнает, что вы меня домогались, он вас убьет.

— Пусть узнает. Он тебе все равно не поверит. Я знаю его со школьных времен, мы служили в одной части, прошли вместе огонь и воду. Как такой хороший друг может покушаться на честь его братца-подростка? Мне не составит труда убедить его, что это ты меня соблазнил. Он всегда говорил, что из тебя не выйдет ничего путевого.

— Ложь, — Донхек помотал головой, из пучка на затылке выпали заколки, волосы рассыпались. — Он не мог такое про меня сказать.

Джихун смерил его насмешливым взглядом и рассмеялся.

— О, поверь, говорил! И говорил уже столько раз, что я сбился со счета, — он убрал свои руки и опустошил бутылку, допив суджу прямо из горла. — На выходе тебе дадут визитку, там есть мой номер. Через три дня тебя после школы заберет мой водитель. Все, можешь идти.

Донхек пулей выскочил из кабинки, чуть не сбив с дороги официанта, который их обслуживал. Пока он бормотал извинения, официант приложил палец к губам, прося его замолчать и протянул ему маленькую глянцевую картонку. На ней золотыми буквами было напечатано: «Ким Джихун, директор по правовым вопросам». Ниже значился номер телефона.

Донхек чуть не разорвал ее и выбросил, но вовремя совладал с собой. Он сунул визитку в сумочку, достал телефон и обнаружил непринятые звонки. Тэиль звонил ему шесть раз за прошедший час. Донхеку на глаза навернулись слезы — он так хотел, чтобы Тэиль обнял его, поцелуями стер с него следы другого человека, ласками заставил его забыть пережитый позор. Он ушел в туалет и долго мыл с мылом руки, ухо, колени, все места, которых касался Джихун, но сколько бы не тер опороченные участки кожи, все равно чувствовал себя грязным. Наконец, он обтерся бумажными полотенцами, бросил их в мусорное ведро, и посмотрел в зеркало. Косички расплелись, стрелки размазались. Он попытался подрисовать глаза, но сделал только хуже, руки тряслись, его всего трясло. Снова завибрировал телефон — звонил Тэиль.

— Хэчан, куда ты пропал?! — закричали в трубке. — Джоанна написала, вы выиграли, это правда?

— Да, — ответил Донхек, стараясь сделать так, чтобы голос не дрожал. Он снял корону с распустившихся волос, положил ее на край раковины. Теперь она казалась такой дешевой, такой ненужной и неважной. — Я стал королевой.

— Поздравляю, — голос Тэиля звенел от радости. — Мне так жаль, что я не видел этого!

Донхек прислонился к стене и медленно сполз вниз. Он не мог радоваться вместе с ним, он вообще ничего больше не мог.

— У тебя все нормально? — настороженно спросил Тэиль, услышав молчание.

— Да, просто я… — Донхек сглотнул. Вдохнул и выдохнул, сдерживая слезы. — Я так по тебе соскучился, Тэиль. Просто ужас. Вот бы сегодня ты был рядом. Все сложилось бы совсем по-другому.

— Я тоже соскучился, — отозвался Тэиль. Он, конечно, ничего не понял. Не мог же он знать, что Донхек пережил за последний час. — Мы скоро увидимся. Всего четыре дня осталось.

— Да. Всего четыре дня.

Они поговорили еще немного, а потом Тэиль сказал, что ему пора возвращаться к работе. Донхек покорно попрощался с ним и отключился. На выходе из туалета его встретила Симона — старшая Мать, которая часто выигрывала балы. Сегодня она была в образе женщины-вамп: ярко-красное платье с глубоким вырезом, красная же накидка из перьев, черное каре, яркая помада. И, конечно, шпильки. Эффектная женщина. Она со своим домом под названием «Неизвестная планета» слетела на второе место, но все равно нашла в себе силы подойти и поздравить новичков с первой победой.

— Тебя там на улице курьер ждет, — сказала она, смерив Донхека презрительным взглядом. — Беги скорее, не заставляй мальчика ждать.

В прострации Донхек вышел с парадного входа, прямо в теплую июньскую ночь. Обалдевший от вида Донхека мальчишка-курьер вручил ему букет — орхидеи и лилии — сел на свой маленький байк и уехал. В цветах лежала записка. «От г-на К.» Донхек швырнул букет в урну.

Он ничего не сказал ни Джоанне, ни Марку, ни, тем более, Тэилю. Джихун предоставил ему выбор, но на самом деле это было иллюзией. Судя по всему, подонок проделывал такое не впервые, Донхеку даже не хотелось думать, сколько несовершеннолетних он уже затащил в свою постель. Он и Донхека воспринимал как проститутку, как вещь, которую можно купить и продать, и знал, что останется безнаказанным. Раньше Донхек думал, что такое случается только в фильмах и все еще не верил, что все произошло на самом деле. Наутро после бала, когда он проснулся и начал собираться в школу, он почти поверил, что Джихун ему просто приснился, но визитка под чехлом телефона развеяла это заблуждение. Ему придется принять решение. Потерять доверие родителей, или стать подстилкой этого мерзавца.

Он не представлял, как отреагируют родители, если узнают, чем он занимался весь последний год. Наверняка закатят скандал и запрут его дома, чтобы не смел больше появляться на людях в женском тряпье. Будут долго с ним разговаривать и выпытывать подробности, возможно, отведут его к психотерапевту. Минсон, самый старший брат, женился и окончательно обосновался в Штатах, теперь у него появилась своя семья, вряд ли он сильно расстроится из-за Донхека. Минджи, наверное, перестанет с ним разговаривать, но со временем смирится. Куда ей деваться? Но кого он действительно боялся — это Чансона. Брат ненавидел геев, вскипал при любом упоминании лгбт-сообщества и сыпал ругательствами в их адрес. Донхек помнил, как в студенчестве они с другом избили сокурсника, потому что тот всего лишь пытался с ним флиртовать. Дома он рассказывал об этом как о каком-то подвиге, подробно, смакуя детали, и даже мама тогда с осуждением сказала: «Милый, ты перебарщиваешь. Он же не сделал тебе ничего плохого». Чансон всегда был агрессивным, он и в армию-то пошел, потому что все говорили ему, что это поможет ему обуздать свою силу. Но после службы он стал еще свирепее, он и раньше был крепко сбитым, но теперь его тело бугрилось мускулами. В детстве Донхек всякого от него натерпелся, но, если Чансон узнает… страшно представить, что он с ним сделает.

Нельзя допускать, чтобы правда всплыла на поверхность. Но если он хочет сохранять все в тайне, то ему придется уступить Джихуну, позволить ему пользоваться своим телом. При одной мысли об этом Донхека накрывало омерзением, он вспоминал его руки на своих коленях, его кислое дыхание, его мерзкий язык на своем ухе. «Я не против, если ты сделаешь это с кем-то другим», вспомнил Донхек слова Тэиля. Пусть он дал ему разрешение. Донхек не мог с ним так поступить.

В раздумьях прошел первый день из отпущенных трех. На второй Донхек пришел в школу в полной уверенности, что откажет Джихуну, и будь что будет — он не станет с ним спать. Направляясь к своему месту в кабинете, он заметил на себе взгляды одноклассников, но не придал им значения. На перемене он подошел к парням, с которыми дружил, но те демонстративно отвернулись и ушли в другой конец класса. Донхек вышел в коридор и весь путь до уборной слышал, как вокруг него шепчутся. В туалете он встретил Джинхо, хулигана-старшеклассника, которому уже вынесли столько предупреждений, что уже должны были отчислить за нарушение дисциплины, но почему-то не отчисляли. Донхек остановился у дальнего писсуара от него и начал расстегивать ширинку, но Джинхо вдруг свистнул на весь туалет и крикнул:

— Эй, Донхек, почем отсос?

— Ты охренел? — меланхолично отозвался Донхек, сделав вид, что ничуть не задет, но внутренне все же напрягся. За Джинхо всегда ходили еще пара-тройка парней, но сегодня его неизменных шестерок рядом не было. В теории, Донхек мог справиться с ним один, но не хотел проверять это на практике.

— Слышал, ты любишь брать за щеку, — продолжил Джинхо, медленно к нему приближаясь. — Я не пидор, конечно, но если тебе по кайфу, могу оказать тебе услугу.

— Да пошел ты, — сказал Донхек невозмутимо. Он уже закончил свои дела и направился к раковинам, но Джинхо остановил его, схватив за волосы.

— А я все думал, почему ты не стрижешься, — он потянул его, когда Донхек закричал и попытался вырваться. — Теперь понял, почему. Хочешь выглядеть как баба.

Джинхо явно нарывался. Донхек выкинул кулак, но Джинхо поймал его на полпути, заломив ему руку за спину. Драки всегда были слабым местом Донхека, он мог раздразнить человека, вывести из душевного равновесия, но, если на него нападали с кулаками, он всегда пасовал. Если мог, он убегал раньше, чем до него дотягивались, но в школьном туалете слишком мало места для маневров. Когда Донхек уже набрал в легкие воздух, чтобы позвать на помощь, он услышал скрип двери. Кто-то выходил из крайней кабинки.

— А ну перестань!

Донхек задрал голову и увидел Ренджуна — единственного из своих одноклассников, с которым не ладил. Тот быстро достал телефон и навел камеру на Джинхо, стоя от них достаточно далеко, у самого выхода, чтобы в случае, если хулиган попытался отнять у него телефон, он успел юркнуть в коридор, где ходили учителя и дежурные.

— Я сниму, как ты с ним дерешься, — он говорил на чистом корейском, но что-то в его произношении все же выдавало иностранца: он строил слишком правильные конструкции. Донхек не помнил, чтобы он с кем-то конфликтовал, но парень был острый на язык. — Видео окажется на почте директора, и тебя выкинут из школы. Хочешь вылететь за полтора месяца до выпуска?

— Ну ты и сученыш, — Джинхо выпустил Донхека, толкнул его к писсуарам. — Подслушивал, а?

— Нет, просто у меня диарея, — с серьезным лицом сказал он, все еще держа перед собой телефон. — И если ты не хочешь, чтобы мое дерьмо оказалось на твоих ботинках, тебе лучше отсюда убраться.

Джинхо плюнул себе под ноги, напоследок пнул сидящего на полу Донхека и заковылял к выходу.

— Живи пока, — сказал он, обернувшись.

— Спасибо, — тихо сказал Донхек, поднимаясь и отряхиваясь. Он только что избежал опасности, но почему-то чувствовал: это только начало.

— Не стоит благодарности, — своим спокойным голосом сказал Ренджун, скривился, и, схватившись за живот скрылся в той же кабинке.

Вернувшись в класс, Донхек сел за парту и уставился на свои руки. Он чувствовал, как на него смотрят. Минджи, сидевшая прямо за ним, ткнула его остро наточенным карандашом в спину и прошептала:

— Что ты натворил?

Донхек не обернулся, ничего не ответил ей. Он не знал. Происходило что-то очень плохое.

В столовой к нему подсел Джемин.

— Чел, я не знаю, что тут творится, но на всякий случай провожу тебя после уроков.

— Про тебя тоже начнут говорить гадости. Не надо, — он оглянулся. На них уже смотрели. Что-то передавали друг другу. Придумывали новые сплетни.

— Да пофиг, — обычно такой улыбчивый Джемин теперь тяжело хмурился. — Пусть болтают. Я договорился с парнями из класса «Д», они помогут. Чону тоже обещал прийти.

— Чону? — не понял Донхек.

— Ну ты совсем, что ли? — он удивленно поднял брови. — А еще Мать, называется! Чону — это Роуз. У него сегодня пары в вечернее время, так что приехать днем не проблема. Пусть только попробуют полезть на нас, зад им надерем. Надо поставить мудаков на место, иначе они от тебя не отстанут. Все, я пошел.

Когда он ушел, Донхек быстро вытащил из-под чехла визитку, сохранил номер в телефонной книге и отправил сообщение: «Какого черта вы творите?»

Ему пришел ответ: «Считай это небольшим предупреждением».

Донхек заблокировал телефон, со злостью сунул его в карман пиджака. Его догадка подтвердилась: сукин сын все же приложил руку к тому, что его начали травить. Кто-то придумал о нем мерзкие вещи и разнес их по всей школе, как заразу. Слухи передавались из уст в уста, приобретая все новые подробности. Большинство ребят просто обходили его по кривой дуге и трепались у него за спиной, но после урока физкультуры, в раздевалке несколько парней взяли его в кольцо и чуть не избили. Они хотели раздеть его, но Донхек начал сопротивляться, завязалась драка. Помешал учитель, вошедший в раздевалку как раз тогда, когда Донхек укусил одноклассника, который содрал с него пиджак и почти вытряхнул его из рубашки.

— В чем дело? — требовательно спросил учитель, переводя взгляд с Донхека на парней, разошедшихся по сторонам, как ни в чем ни бывало. Укушенный одноклассник подтянул рукав, пряча след от зубов и отошел к шкафчикам.

Донхек, красный от злости и унижения, заправил в брюки рубашку, поднял с пола пиджак, опустил глаза, избегая смотреть на учителя, быстро собрал свои вещи и молча прошел мимо него. Физрук не стал ему препятствовать, ожидая объяснения от других парней. Он понял, что они хотели с ним сделать и, кажется, не собирался спускать им это с рук.

Донхек очень старался не прислушиваться к разговорам, на переменах не выходил из класса и сидел в наушниках. Что такого мог наплести о нем Джихун, что все его так возненавидели? Он не хотел знать, хотя по поведению одноклассников догадывался, какого рода вещи он им внушил. Это обидно, но обиднее то, что жалких сплетен хватило, чтобы он лишился всех своих друзей.

Весь день ему писал Тэиль, который немного освободился от работы и искал возможности с ним поговорить. Донхек затягивал с ответом до последнего, придумывал отговорки, чтобы ему не звонить. Тэиль уже начинал подозревать, что с ним что-то не так, а Донхек уже был на грани и боялся проговориться. Он не должен узнать, через что ему приходится проходить, ни за что, никогда. Донхек никогда не простит себе, если из-за него Джихун разрушит и его жизнь тоже. 

После последнего урока он быстро собрался и выбежал из класса. Обычно он всегда дожидался Минджи, независимо от того, что в последние года она предпочитала возвращаться домой с подругами, а не с ним. Но теперь он на нее даже не посмотрел — сестра весь день бросала на него испуганные, полные ужаса и непонимания взгляды, это было невыносимо. У них будет время поговорить дома, а теперь Донхеку нужно поскорее найти Джемина, пока он не пересекся с кем-то из школьных задир. 

Джемин ждал его в конце коридора, в руках он держал мешок со сменной обувью. Непонятно, когда он успел переодеться и дойти почти до его класса, но времени разбираться у них не было. У выхода из школы к ним присоединилось еще двое парней — они учились в параллельном классе, Донхек знал их по волонтерской работе. С ними был еще один мальчик, совсем еще юнец лет четырнадцати, но Джемин успокоил Донхека на счет него:

— Это Джисон, мы с ним вместе лежали в медпункте однажды. Ты не смотри, что мелкий, драться он умеет.

— Зачем вам это, парни? — спросил Донхек. Он понимал, зачем за него впрягся Джемин, но других ребят он совершенно не знал. Даже мальчишки, с которыми он учился в одном классе с младшей школы, от него отвернулись, а с этими парнями он даже не разговаривал ни разу.

— Джинхо увел у меня девушку, давно мечтаю начистить ему рожу, — сказал один.

— А меня просто бесит несправедливость, — сказал Джисон.

— Вот черт, Чону написал, что задержится, — Джемин на ходу проверил сообщения. — Брови выщипывает, наверное, шпала долбанная! Ну ничего. Не знаю, сколько их там будет, но тебе лучше остаться в стороне. Держись меня, если что.

— Спасибо, Нана.

— Пока не за что, — без улыбки сказал Джемин. Они вышли из школьных ворот и свернули на дорогу, ведущую к автобусной остановке. За углом, около мусорных баков, где не ходили учителя и не висели камеры слежения, их поджидало пятеро-шестеро парней, которые, заметив их, вскинули головы и направились прямо к ним.

— О, смотрите, Донхек теперь ходит не один! — Джинхо осклабился, вальяжно вышагивая по школьному газону. — Кто тут у нас, клуб любителей пощекотать очко?

Кроме Джинхо здесь присутствовал одноклассник Донхека, который приставал к нему в раздевалке. На месте укуса у него красовался пластырь. Еще один из свиты Джинхо пролил на Донхека минералку в столовой. Остальные, похоже, пришли за компанию — с ними Донхек еще не сталкивался, но помнил, что во всех школьных драках была замечена эта троица. Почти все они были из влиятельных семей, и что бы они не делали — администрация всегда их покрывала. Скорее всего, именно эти парни и положили начало сплетням.

— Что вам надо? — прямо спросил Донхек.

— Говорят, у нас в школе завелся заднепроходный, — Джинхо смотрел прямо на Донхека, неприятно прищурившись. — Правда, что тебе настолько нравится, когда в тебя вставляют, что ты готов отдаться любому за спасибо?

— А что, девчонки тебе уже не дают, раз ты решил подкатить ко мне? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Донхек.

— Еще чего, — он направился к нему, но Джемин выступил вперед, скрыв Донхека за своей спиной. Джинхо остановился, поморщился, подняв глаза на него. — А ты здесь что забыл? Ты же, вроде, нормальный. Или тоже на члены потянуло?

— Даже если так, тебе какое дело, — без тени страха сказал Джемин. — О, я понял! Это намек. Ты, конечно, ничего такой, подтянутый. Но лицом не вышел, извини. Я бы рад облегчить твои муки, но, боюсь, у меня на тебя даже не встанет. Если так сильно хочешь, попроси одного из своих друзей тебе подрочить. 

— Ах ты, зараза! — зарычал Джинхо, набрасываясь на Джемина. Джисон и второй парень бросились их разнимать, началась драка. Весь первоначальный план пошел наперекосяк, Донхек оказался в опасной близости от своих обидчиков. Воспользовавшись заминкой, он развернулся и побежал к дороге, где он мог бы позвать на помощь кого-то из взрослых, но тут позади раздался зычный голос Джинхо: — Держите его!

Этот крик придал Донхеку скорости, и он побежал еще быстрее. Он почти добежал до угла, но вдруг почувствовал, как его хватают за воротник и толкают на землю. Не удержав равновесие, Донхек рухнул и ударился подбородком об асфальт, причем так сильно, что у него из глаз посыпались искры. В следующую же секунду его оглушила резкая боль: он прикусил губу. Рот быстро наполнился кровью, она потекла по уголкам рта, смешиваясь со слюной. Нападавший перевернул Донхека на спину и за ноги потащил его обратно, не обращая внимания на его стоны и крики. Когда Донхеку вернулась способность видеть, он понял, что тащил его одноклассник, Минчан, тот, который немногим раньше чуть не порвал на нем рубашку. Дотащив его до цветочной клумбы, Минчан сел на него сверху, схватил за лацкан пиджака и занес над ним кулак. Донхек зажмурился, приготовившись к боли.

— Не бей его по лицу, дурак! Если родители увидят, придут разбираться. Оно тебе надо?

Незнакомый голос. Кто-то из прихвостней Джинхо, поднаторевший в таких делах. Донхек понимал, почему еще им все сходит рук. Большинство школьников, пострадавших от них, просто настолько запуганы, что не смели жаловаться. Минчан выругался, поднялся на ноги и пнул Донхека в живот.

Донхек согнулся пополам, пытаясь защититься, но Минчан продолжал побои. Он бил его по ребрам, груди, почти ударил в пах, однако Донхек вовремя поймал его ногу, остановив ее на полпути.

— Отвали от меня! — заорал Донхек и резко потянул Минчана на себя, так что тот упал рядом с ним. Не дав ему сориентироваться, Донхек вскочил на ноги и с животным рычанием прыгнул на него, придавив руками к земле. — Что я тебе сделал? Зачем ты меня бьешь?

— Из-за тебя мне вынесли предупреждение! — Минчан тяжело дышал, глядя на него расширенными от ненависти глазами.

— Это не я позвал учителя в раздевалку! Не надо было ко мне приставать!

— Да знаю я, что не ты его позвал! Просто… — он облизнул губы, посмотрел на Донхека так, будто видел перед собой что-то до глубины души омерзительное. — Просто я ненавижу вас, пидоров! Чтоб вы все сдохли!

Он вцепился в плечи Донхека и подтянулся на руках, переворачиваясь вместе с ним. Донхек пнул его коленом в бок, и они покатились по траве, обсыпая друг друга ударами, ногами вырывая из земли комья грязи. Донхек потерял счет времени. Он не видел, что происходит вокруг, и чем в тот момент были заняты Джемин, Джисон и остальные. Иногда он слышал рядом с собой вскрики, звуки ударов, чьи-то сдавленные ругательства. Их с Минчаном потасовка больше походила на возню, чем драку, но Донхеку казалось, что он лучше умрет, чем проиграет этому придурку. Он обязательно отомстит Минчану за свое унижение, покажет ему, что с ним шутки плохи.

— Мало покалеченной руки? Тогда вот тебе, — прохрипел Донхек и вцепился зубами в его голень, когда он сделал попытку ударить его ногой в грудь. Кажется, он прокусил ему ногу до крови — он почувствовал во рту стальной вкус, а может, это все еще кровоточила его губа. Минчан взревел, засучил руками, ударив Донхека ладонью по лицу. В глаза Донхеку брызнула грязь с его рук, но он не разомкнул челюсть, а прихватил его ногу сильнее.

— Отпусти, сука-а-а! — выл Минчан, мотая головой, как сумасшедший. Донхек не ослабил хватки и прогрыз бы его голень до кости, но Минчану удалось извернуться и пнуть его другой ногой. Удар пришелся в солнечное сплетение.

Донхек раскрыл рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, но у него не получилось. Он завалился на бок и, сквозь кровавое марево, увидел Джисона, сцепившегося с парнем вдвое больше себя. Дрался этот мальчик и вправду умело — ловко уворачивался и блокировал удары, а сам пинал парня коленом, удерживая его в кольце обманчиво тонких рук. Где-то неподалеку задушено кричал Джемин, его голос заглох у Донхека в ушах, потому что Минчан схватил его и ударил в висок.

Когда он пришел в сознание, то сначала услышал глухой стук — такой обычно раздавался у них дома, когда мама на кухне отбивала мясо специальным молотком. Донхек открыл глаза, с трудом сфокусировал взгляд и понял, что они все еще у школьной стены: его голова лежит на коленях Джемина, а все остальные замерли в неестественных позах и смотрят на Джинхо, которого избивал какой-то взрослый парень. Он бил его прямо по лицу, не жалея, Джинхо хрипел и плевался кровью, и странно было наблюдать, с каким спокойствием и даже какой-то безмятежностью высокий красавец превращал его лицо в отбивную. Непонятно, откуда в этом худом, узкоплечем человеке бралась такая сила. После одного, особенно жестокого удара Джинхо откинул голову, закашлялся и выплюнул выбитый зуб. Парень остановился, выпустил Джинхо и тот затих, растянувшись на траве.

— Мешок с дерьмом, — сказал парень брезгливо, вытер окровавленные костяшки об одежду Джинхо и поднялся на ноги, вытянувшись во весь рост. 

Только по тонкой рослой фигуре парня Донхек узнал Чону — его «сладкую конфетку» Роуз, всегда помогавшую ему и словом, и делом. Донхек ни разу не видел ее в обычной жизни и не знал, как она выглядит без длинного парика, яркого платья и пушистых ресниц, делавших ее глаза большими и наивными. Роуз легче всего принимали за девушку, она даже ходила с ним пару раз по магазинам в таком виде, и никто из прохожих не заметил подвоха. А Чону, на минуточку, был парнем. Он был одет в черные штаны на высокой посадке, облегающие мускулистые бедра, сквозь тонкую футболку с короткими рукавами просвечивали сильные мышцы спины. Похрустев суставами пальцев, Чону вздохнул, убрал челку со лба и со скучающим видом сказал:

— Ну что, есть еще желающие?

Минчан лежал на боку у забора и скулил, прижимая к себе руку. Кажется, она была сломана — кисть была едва заметно искривлена. Донхек понял, что это скорее всего, тоже заслуга Чону.

— Да кто ты, блин, такой? — спросил один из хулиганов, оставшихся в относительном порядке, за счет того, что стоял дальше всех от Чону.

— Длинный Ким, — тихо сказал Джисон. В его голосе Донхеку послышалось восхищение. — Мне двоюродный брат про него рассказывал, он учился в его школе. В боях стенка на стенку ему не было равных. В прошлом году он выпустился и пропал.

— А ты думал, я его просто так позвал? — послышался смешок Джемина. — Наша Роуз та еще коробка с сюрпризами.

— Так, придурки, слушайте меня внимательно, — своим высоким, нежным голосом пропел Чону. — Еще раз тронете Донхека, Джемина или кого-то из этих парнишек, которым хватило яиц за них заступиться — я приду еще, и приду не один. Если узнаю, что кто-то из вас, идиотов, несет чушь про этого малыша, — он подошел к Донхеку и осторожно погладил его по выпачканным в крови и земле волосам, — я выбью из вас всю дурь. Считайте, сегодня я вас еще пожалел. Но если это повторится — мало не покажется.

Все изумленно молчали, даже Минчан притих, перестав скулить. Чону осторожно потрогал набухавшую шишку на голове Донхека, пощупал кожу рядом с раной на губе. Тяжело нахмурился и развернулся лицом к Джинхо.

— Эй ты, — грубо окликнул его Чону. Джинхо не отреагировал, он в беспамятстве пускал кровавые пузыри. Чону встал и пихнул его ногой, заставляя очнуться. — Чтобы завтра же извинился перед ним. Громко, четко, чтобы вся школа слышала. Возьмешь с собой этого любителя распускать руки, — он жестом показал на скорчившегося Минчана, — и всех своих дружков заодно. Понял?

— Да, — хрипло отозвался Джинхо.

— Ну вот и замечательно, — сказал Чону и лучезарно улыбнулся.

— Хэчан, ты идти можешь? — спросил Джемин, наклонившись над Донхеком. Один глаз у него заплыл, на щеке краснела длинная ссадина.

Донхек зажмурился, перекатился на бок, опираясь на локти. Голова кружилась, все тело ныло, но стоять он, кажется, мог. Джемин подхватил его под руку, Джисон и Чону собрали по площадке разбросанные вещи — рюкзаки, мешки с обувью, сброшенные в пылу драки пиджаки. Они дошли до ближайшего парка и остановились у лавочки, чтобы привести себя в порядок и остановить Донхеку кровь. Джисон и другие два парня попрощались с ними и разошлись. Чону выудил откуда-то кусок пластыря и налепил его на ссадину Джемина, сохраняя абсолютно непроницаемое выражение лица. Со школьной формой было сложнее — она нуждалась в стирке, особенно одежда Донхека. Он был выпачкан в земле с головы до ног. Чону как мог вытряхнул с его волос траву и комочки грязи.

— Хэчани, солнце мое, — он положил руки на плечи Донхека и мягко их сжал. — Ты ничего не хочешь нам рассказать?

Донхек устало покачал головой, поджал губы.

— Не могу, — сказал он и сам удивился, насколько несчастным звучал его голос. — Онни, я бы очень хотел рассказать. Но я должен сохранить это в секрете.

— Почему?

— Мне надо сделать трудный выбор, а я оказался совершенно не готов. К такому никто не бывает готовым.

— В чем же дело? Скажи, тебе станет легче, — поддержал его Джемин. — Может, мы можем что-то сделать?

— Вы и так уже много сделали. Тебе из-за меня досталось.

— Брось! Я сам захотел. Ты же меня не уговаривал!

— Я боюсь, понимаешь ты это или нет? — в отчаянии простонал Донхек, роняя голову в ладони. — Вы вмешаетесь, и все станет только хуже, этот человек вас уничтожит, я никогда себе не прощу, если кто-то из вас пострадает!

Чону отпустил его плечи и поднялся со скамейки. Его длинная тень накрыла Донхека полностью.

— Хорошо, — сказал он, и Донхеку показалось, что в его голосе было волнение. — Если ты не хочешь, чтобы мы влияли на твое решение, можешь не рассказывать. Пусть это будет только твой выбор. Надеюсь, он будет правильным. Но если тебе нужна помощь, не стесняйся ее попросить. 

Они посадили его на автобус и напряженно смотрели вслед, пока он отъезжал от остановки. По дороге Донхек читал сообщения Тэиля, полученные за день: его хватило только на то, чтобы извиниться за долгое молчание и прикрепить фотографию кота, которого встретил по пути в магазин еще несколько дней назад. Он забыл предупредить Чону и Джемина, чтобы они не рассказывали о его проблемах в школе остальным, тем более, Тэилю. Он не стал им писать: догадаются сами.

Дома его встретила Минджи. Она никуда не пошла после школы, и Донхек сразу понял, что она отменила свои планы из-за него. Увидев, в каком виде домой вернулся ее брат, она бросилась к нему и испуганно спросила:

— Донхеки, что с тобой? Твоя одежда… Где ты так извалялся? И что с твоей губой? — вопрос за вопросом задавала она.

— Я подрался, — честно ответил Донхек. — Оставь, не трогай. Больно же.

Она отвела руки от его лица, но смотрела на него все также неотрывно. Нижняя губа у нее подрагивала.

— Над тобой издевались, — убежденно сказала она.

Донхек взял ее чистые руки в свои, сжал их в испачканных ладонях. Она увидела его содранные костяшки, увидела грязь под ногтями. Ее глаза смотрели спокойно, серьезно.

— Минджи, — медленно произнес Донхек, будто она была зверьком, которого легко спугнуть. — Не верь тому, что тебе наплели обо мне в школе. Это все бред.

— Расскажи мне правду, — потребовала она.

— Ладно, — сказал Донхек. — Только дай мне полчаса, мне надо застирать одежду и смыть с себя грязь.

Донхек ей все рассказал. Они сидели на кровати в их общей комнате, напротив друг друга, взявшись за руки, как в детстве. Минджи слушала его и молчала, и только иногда у нее вырывался порывистый вздох, который она заглушала прижатой ко рту ладонью. Он рассказал ей все: как одалживал у нее платья, как сломал каблук на ее босоножке, а она даже не заметила, про свой первый бал, про «Детей Хэчана», он признался ей, что его, кажется, совсем не привлекают девушки, и что он жалеет, что природа сделала его парнем. Про Тэиля он тоже рассказал, и она даже посмеялась, когда он рассказал про их ссору из-за неготовности Тэиля к близости. Он ничего не скрыл от нее, спустя целый год молчания его, наконец, прорвало. Только про Джихуна он умолчал — об этом говорить было слишком тяжело, слишком стыдно. Описав сегодняшнюю драку у школы он почувствовал, что иссяк, долгий непрерывный монолог забрал у него все силы.

Закончив, он склонил голову, не зная, что еще сказать. Минджи ничего не отвечала, и он понимал ее растерянность — когда на тебя вываливают сразу столько всего, не знаешь, как реагировать. Тем более, когда этот человек твой родной брат. Он готовился к тому, что она отберет руки, уронит какое-нибудь ругательство, уйдет из комнаты и перестанет его замечать. На ее месте он бы так и сделал. Но Минджи, выпустив его ладонь, пересела на край кровати и обняла его, прижавшись к плечу лицом.

— И ты столько лет от меня это скрывал, — сказала она дрожащим голосом.

— Я думал, если ты узнаешь, то не захочешь иметь со мной ничего общего.

— Ну ты и дурак. Я же твоя сестра. Мы с тобой были вместе еще до рождения. Как я могу отвернуться от тебя?

— Минджи, — он был так растроган, что сам едва не плакал. Но нужно сдержаться. Ребенком он при ней не плакал, даже если очень хотелось — Минджи, глядя на него, успокаивалась, он подавал ей пример стойкости и безразличия. Вот и сейчас он не мог дать волю слезам, хотя ком в горле не давал ему нормально вздохнуть. — Как ты думаешь, что скажут мама с папой?

Она замерла и не шевелилась с минуту, раздумывая над вопросом. Казалось, в ее голове проносится миллион возможных исходов, но все они сводились к одному, потому что, когда она отстранилась, ее лицо стало очень грустным.

— Они не в коем случае не должны узнать.

К вечеру они перевесили еще мокрую форму Донхека в его комнату. Минджи закрасила ранку на его губе тональным кремом и аккуратно припудрила, ссадину на лбу они закрыли челкой. За ужином Донхек старался держать руки под столом, на вопрос мамы, почему он летом сидит в кофте с длинными рукавами, он улыбнулся и ответил, что замерз. Минджи заговорила о литературном конкурсе, в котором она собиралась принять участие, и внимание родителей переключилось на нее. Донхек глотал мамино кимчи и думал, что это, возможно, его последний спокойный вечер в семейном кругу.

Если бы не Джемин, Чону и остальные парни, его бы серьезно избили. Возможно, они бы не остановились на этом и сделали с ним что-то еще, что уже почти случилось, если бы в раздевалку не ворвался физрук. Минчан его больше не тронет, но на его место могли прийти другие. Если это — всего лишь предупреждение, то на что еще способен Джихун? Он не остановится, пока не добьется своего. Завтра Донхек не сядет в машину, но за этим обязательно что-нибудь последует, Джихун обладал достаточной властью, чтобы дотянуться до его родных, друзей, он мог добраться и до Тэиля. Донхек потеряет их всех, его жизнь превратится в ад, и тогда он, может быть, сдастся. Как ни посмотри, положение безвыходное.

После ужина Донхек еще немного посидел в комнате Минджи, разговаривая с ней о посторонних вещах, а потом приготовил уроки и лег спать. 

В школе о нем больше не шептались. Минчан игнорировал Донхека, его руку упаковали в гипсовый лубок и подвесили к шее. Во время обеденного перерыва в столовую вошли Джинхо и его шестерки, встали перед Донхеком на колени и попросили прощения, ткнувшись лбами в липкий пол.

— Валите отсюда, — в наступившей тишине сказал Донхек, и они тут же встали и ушли, не глядя по сторонам. В столовой воцарилось привычное гудение и шум ударявшихся о посуду приборов.

Джемин, сидевший рядом, злорадно рассмеялся, откладывая телефон в сторону.

— Я отправил Чону видео. Попробуют разинуть пасть — сразу пиши ему. Он от них мокрого места не оставит.

— Сегодня можешь меня не провожать, — сказал Донхек. — У меня есть дела после уроков.

Как и сказал Джихун, у школы его поджидала машина. Донхек слабо разбирался в автомобилях, но эта вроде была классом повыше той, на которой ездил Джэхен. Увидев на дороге сверкающую иномарку, Донхек остановился. Ноги приросли к земле, он не мог сделать и шага. Фары мигнули, и Донхек присел, подавив в себе желание убежать. Он не видел человека за рулем, свет отражался от лобового стекла, но вероятнее всего, это был нанятый водитель. Интересно, станет ли он его преследовать, если сейчас Донхек развернется и пойдет в другую сторону?

Так он и сделал. Не успел Донхек сделать нескольких шагов, как машина тронулась с места и тихонько последовала за ним. Он отвернулся, достал телефон, сделав вид, что не видит, не знает, что забрать должны его, сейчас он дойдет до остановки и, как и миллион раз до этого, сядет в автобус и поедет домой. Машина ехала чудовищно медленно, хотя Донхек уже начал задыхаться, пытаясь идти быстрее. Краем глаза он заметил, как опускается стекло со стороны водителя и чужой мужской голос говорит:

— Малец, не глупи. Залезай в машину, не тяни время.

— Я с вами никуда не поеду, — сказал Донхек и перешел на бег.

— Тебе придется, — неумолимо, словно рок, произнес водитель.

Донхек свернул с пешеходной дороги, планируя срезать путь через кусты, но водитель вдруг поддал газу, и машина заехала на газон, проскользнув вплотную к Донхеку. Бок машины задел его бедро, еще немного, и колеса проехались бы по его ногам. Донхек застыл от испуга, встретился со своим отражением в боковом стекле.

— Не хочешь по-хорошему, будем по-плохому, — без всяких эмоций сказал водитель. —Моя задача — доставить тебя до места, а уж целого или не очень, это второстепенно. Садись в машину. Не зли меня.

На подгибающихся ногах Донхек обошел автомобиль и сел назад, за кресло водителя.

— Пристегнись, — глаза в зеркале заднего вида смотрели холодно, безразлично.

Донхек повиновался, обнял рюкзак и сидел так, боясь пошевелиться, боясь даже дышать. В салоне было просторно и хорошо пахло. На креслах, покрытии дверей и резиновых ковриках на полу — ни пылинки, ни следа грязи. Радио выключено, кондиционер бесшумно гонял воздух.

Вот так и будут с ним теперь обращаться. Запугивать, наказывать за любое неповиновение, разговаривать, словно с последним ничтожеством. Он с тоской проводил глазами группы школьников, тянувшихся вдоль дороги. Через затемненные стекла они не могли его видеть. Еще неделю назад он шел среди них и не думал, что все может так круто измениться. Он достал телефон, открыл сообщение от Тэиля и начал набирать ему ответ, но водитель резко затормозил и рявкнул:

— Быстро отключи телефон и отдай его мне!

Палец Донхека замер над клавиатурой. Он стер «Тэиль что бы не случилось знай что я…», выключил телефон и протянул его водителю. Тот проверил, что телефон действительно отключен, и только потом бросил его в бардачок.

— Заберешь вечером, — сказал он.

Уже второй раз за сутки Донхек боролся с желанием заплакать. Все самое худшее еще ждало впереди, но он уже был готов умолять этого мужчину остановиться и высадить его, где угодно, хоть посреди дороги, только не ехать в этой гнетущей тишине и не терзаться собственными мыслями. Он знал, что это бесполезно. Джихун не нанимал на такую работу случайных людей, этот мужчина не в первый раз выполнял такую работу.

Они ехали недолго, всего минут десять или двадцать, но Донхеку казалось, что прошли часы. Еще издалека завидев сверкающую высотку пятизвездочной гостиницы, Донхек сразу понял, что Джихун сдержал свое слово. Они заехали на подземную парковку, где их уже ждала женщина средних лет с чемоданчиком в руках. Такой же чемоданчик, только поменьше, был у Голубики-сан — в нем она хранила косметику. Визажистка, догадался Донхек. Женщина открыла дверь и без слов пригласила Донхека следовать за собой. Имени своего она не сказала, видимо, просто не считала нужным знакомиться с очередной подстилкой своего босса. Они прошли через светлый чистый вестибюль, подошли к приемной стойке, где девушка-администратор слегка напрягалась, увидев школьную форму, но визажистка назвала фамилию Джихуна, и Донхек словно исчез для нее в тот же миг. Она расплылась в улыбке, положила на столик ключ-карту и пожелала приятного отдыха.

— Скажите, сколько вам за это платят? — спросил Донхек, когда они с женщиной ехали в лифте.

Она не ответила — ее лицо осталось спокойным и непроницаемым, будто вопрос относился не к ней.

— Я не соглашался на это, — сказал Донхек, настойчиво ловя ее взгляд. — У меня есть человек, который меня любит, а Джихун всего лишь говнюк, который пользуется своими властью и деньгами. Мне от него ничего не нужно. Послушайте, — он заговорил быстрее, потому что лифт почти доставил их до нужного этажа. — Мне только послезавтра исполнится семнадцать. Сколько таких мальчиков вы уже проводили в его постель? А ведь если бы вы сообщили в полицию, он бы уже давно гнил в тюрьме.

Женщина по-прежнему смотрела прямо перед собой, и только глубокое дыхание свидетельствовало о том, как ее задели слова Донхека. А может, ей просто становилось плохо в замкнутых пространствах.

Прозвенел сигнал, створки лифта открылись, и она вышла, взмахнув волосами, собранными в высокий хвост. Избегая смотреть Донхеку в глаза, она приложила ключ-карту к считывателю, пропустила его внутрь и зашла сама, поставив чемоданчик на пол.

— В ванной ты найдешь все необходимое. Оденешься в спальне. Я вернусь через полчаса.

Она вышла, забрав карту с собой. Донхек замер на пороге, не выпуская из рук свой рюкзак. Ему не хотелось оглядываться в номере, рассматривать эту бессмысленную роскошь. Этот люкс был больше всей их квартиры, однако он сейчас сделал бы все, лишь бы здесь не находиться. Вспомнив распоряжение женщины, он заглянул в ванную. На полке, кроме обычных банных принадлежностей, вроде зубной щетки, шампуня и мыла лежали еще бритва и восковые полоски. Донхек зарычал от злости, и чуть в ярости не расколотил зеркало — то есть, Джихуну мало было его просто обесчестить, он хотел, чтобы Донхек предварительно отскоблил свое тело и приготовил ему себя на блюдечке, чтобы он взял его чистеньким и гладким!

Он порежет тебя, порежет этой самой бритвой, если ты не подчинишься, подсказал ему внутренний голос, и Донхек засунул голову под струю холодной воды, чтобы остудить мысли. Спокойно. Ничего страшного еще не случилось. Ты же королева, убеждал себя Донхек. Королевы должны сиять.

Он разделся, а всю одежду вместе с бельем затолкал в рюкзак. Удалять волосы ему уже было не впервой — на балах он часто выступал в открытой одежде, а на гладкой коже она выглядела гораздо эстетичнее. Закончив с депиляцией, он начисто вымылся, высушил волосы и вышел из ванной, обернув полотенце вокруг бедер. Рюкзак он повесил на крючок возле двери.

В спальне он столкнулся с новой проблемой. Подобранная для него одежда была абсолютно чудовищной. Мало того, что платье было слишком тесным и облегающим, так еще и под него не предлагалось никакого белья, кроме подвязок и чулок. Никаких шорт или хотя бы тонких бесшовных трусиков, ничего. Видимо, Джихун любил, когда его шлюхи и одеты были, как шлюхи.

Преодолевая отвращение, Донхек натянул на себя чулки, едва их не порвал, влез в платье, с трудом застегнув тугую молнию на спине. В других обстоятельствах он оделся бы так в одном случае — если бы Тэиль попросил, но у него со вкусом было не так ужасно.

Вспомнив о Тэиле, Донхека снова накрыло горьким одиночеством. Какого Тэилю будет узнать, что другой человек трогал его в тех местах, которых касался лишь он, что с ним вытворяли вещи, на которые он так и не решился? Донхек чувствовал себя предателем, дешевой потаскухой, неспособной постоять за себя. Но что он мог поделать? Он просто школьник, чей грязный секрет выведал не тот человек. Разве мог он знать, что та короткая встреча в комнате старшего брата закончится этим?

Тем временем, в номер вернулась безымянная визажистка. Войдя в спальню, она быстро осмотрела Донхека, поправила атласные ленты, пересекающие вырез на спине, пониже опустила подвязки. Встав к большому зеркалу, она быстро установила свет и жестами пригласила Донхека сесть. Пока она раскладывала кисти и косметику, Донхек рассматривал ее окаменевшее от сдерживаемых эмоций лицо. Она была еще не старая, может, того же возраста, что и его мама, но казалась гораздо взрослее из-за застывшего выражения сосредоточенности.

— У вас есть дети? — спросил Донхек.

Она, конечно, не ответила. Подняв его лицо за подбородок, она наклонилась и стала наносить основу под тон. Действовала она профессионально, четкими, наработанными движениями, получалось даже быстрее, чем у Даяны или Голубики-сан, хотя они были лучшими в их Доме. Закончив с базой, визажистка принялась за макияж глаз: наклеила и подкрутила ресницы, нанесла тени, откорректировала брови и придала им форму. Затем нанесла румяна, нарисовала контур губ и накрасила их ярко-красной помадой. Волосы Донхека она спрятала под сетку, а сверху надела парик — длинный, огненно-рыжий.

— А ведь на моем месте мог оказаться ваш сын или младший брат, — не сдавался Донхек. — Хотя, вы бы и бровью не повели, если бы узнали, что вашего ребенка трахает богатый ублюдок.

Женщина укладывала ему парик выпрямителем. Когда он это сказал, она выпустила натянутую прядь, схватила Донхека за руку и зажала его пальцы между пластинами.

— Заткнись, — процедила она сквозь зубы, не выпуская щипцов, невзирая на истошные крики Донхека. — Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь. Не смей такое говорить.

— Отпустите! — взмолился Донхек и прижал к себе обожженную руку — на ней уже краснел длинный алый след. Как и водитель на дороге, она сделала это, не задумываясь. Нечего рассчитывать на ее помощь. Если они так поступают, значит, им разрешено его калечить. Значит, за сохранность своих игрушек Джихун не волновался. Ведь если одна сломается, он всегда мог купить другую.

Донхек терпел и ждал, пока женщина закончит с укладкой и уйдет, не попрощавшись. Как только дверь за ней закрылась, он вскочил и убежал в ванную, включил холодную воду и долго держал руку под струей, повторяя про себя: ты королева, Хэчан, а королевы не показывают, что им больно.

Холод успокоил ожог, и теперь Донхек чувствовал только, как его рука промерзает до костей. Он бросил взгляд в зеркало и завис — из отражения на него смотрела рыжая незнакомка. Обычно в Доме они красились преувеличенно ярко, так, что человек со стороны сразу видел, что перед ним мужчина. Но сегодняшний макияж сделал его максимально похожим на девушку, и только выступающий кадык и слишком широкие плечи выдавали его настоящий пол. Если подумать, Донхек всегда стремился к подобному образу, пытаясь казаться тем, кем он не является. Но увидев, как чужеродно выглядит даже для самого себя, он понял, как сильно ошибался.

Он вздрогнул всем телом, когда услышал, как в коридоре захлопнулась дверь. Выключив воду, он на цыпочках подошел к двери, прижался к ней ухом, прислушиваясь. Там, снаружи, гремело стекло, тихо хлопнула бутылочная пробка.

— Довольно играть в прятки! Выходи.

Это был Джихун. Он все-таки пришел получить то, что ему причитается. Донхек представил, что произойдет, если он останется в ванной, закроет замок, откажется выходить. С большой вероятностью, Джихун выбьет дверь, и тогда все пройдет гораздо хуже, грубее и… больнее. Донхек ударился лбом об стену, вцепился пальцами здоровой руки в дверной косяк. Боже, как же страшно. Вот бы пришел Тэиль и спас его от этого человека.

— Ну же! — требовательнее и громче крикнул Джихун. Донхек собрался с силами, натянул на лицо безмятежную улыбку и открыл дверь.

Джихун сидел на кровати и разливал вино по бокалам. Когда Донхек вышел из ванной и остановился посередине комнаты, он отложил бутылку и откинулся на руках, рассматривая его.

— Повернись, — велел он, и Донхек повернулся. Простояв спиной к Джихуну секунд пять, он вернулся в изначальное положение и поправил бретельку платья, будто нарочно соскользнувшую с плеча. — Неплохо, — заключил Джихун и, как и в прошлую встречу, похлопал по кровати рядом с собой. — Присаживайся.

Донхек подошел к нему, опустив глаза. Аккуратно сел, поправив задиравшуюся от малейшего движения юбку. Стесняясь своей наготы под платьем, он закинул ногу на ногу, и ткань натянулась выше бедра, выглянула кружевная подвязка. 

— Угощайся, — Джихун протянул ему бокал. — Выпей до дна.

— Нельзя ли воды? — попросил Донхек.

Джихун усмехнулся, приложил свой бокал к губам и смотрел, пока не осушил его полностью.

— Нельзя. Попробуй, ты такое хорошее не пил никогда.

Донхек неохотно отпил, отодвинул руку с бокалом, но вдруг увидел себя в отражении и быстро выпил до конца, не желая этого видеть.

— Ну как? — заинтересовано спросил Джихун. Он не сводил с Донхека голодного взгляда, будто кот, загнавший птичку в угол.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Донхек. Он проглотил вино бездумно, вообще не почувствовав вкуса. Джихун наполнил его бокал снова и накрыл рукой его колено.

— Ты сегодня очень соблазнительно выглядишь, — сказал он, чувственно понизив голос. — Не зря ты мне сразу понравился… — он приблизился к Донхеку, опалив его щеку винным дыханием. — Я часто о тебе вспоминал, но Чансон… он был помехой.

У Донхека похолодели ладони. Выходит, он вожделел его еще тогда, четыре года назад, когда увидел почти ребенком. Если бы не брат, другие парни, присутствовавшие в доме, он бы… Если бы родители не запрещали водить друзей в гости, он бы мог увязаться с Чансоном, он бы выпроводил его из квартиры под каким-нибудь предлогом, и… Вот же мерзавец!

Донхек старался дышать спокойно и молчать, молчать, молчать.

— Но теперь твой брат — не проблема, — он взял его ладонь, и Донхек не выдержал, зашипел от боли. Джихун увидел прямоугольный ожог. — Ой, что это у нас? Пытался показать зубки моей дорогой Хебин? Ну да, она терпеть не может непослушных детей. — Он поднес ладонь Донхека к лицу и облизал его пальцы.

— Перестаньте! — взмолился Донхек, трясясь от отвращения. Своими действиями Джихун не утолял, а только усиливал боль — от слюны кожу нещадно щипало.

— Скоро заживет, — безразлично пробормотал Джихун и выпустил его руку. — Гораздо важнее — то, что сейчас я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу. Чансон теперь работает на меня, он не посмеет поднять на меня руку. Да и родителей твоих я тоже не боюсь. Повезло, что я встретил тебя в том клубе. Даже искать не пришлось, ты сам прилетел в мои руки.

Он притянул Донхека к себе и поцеловал — если это вообще можно было назвать поцелуем. Бокал выскользнул из руки Донхека, вино вылилось, пачкая белую простыню. Джихун не заметил этого, он втолкнул в рот Донхека свой язык и стал в нем хозяйничать. Донхек старался расслабиться, старался закрыть глаза и представить на месте Джихуна Тэиля, но ничего не получалось. Тэиль целовался по-другому: он позволял Донхеку отвечать, он был нежным и страстным одновременно. А Джихун захватывал, порабощал, портил, его ничуть не волновало, приятно Донхеку, или нет. А ему было противно — ему казалось, что его пожирало мокрое, пьяное чудовище. Оторвавшись от него, Джихун полез в вырез юбки, пытаясь расцепить скрещенные ноги Донхека.

— Ну давай, раздвинь колени, — приказал он и сжал его бедро до такой степени, что в кожу впились ногти.

— Я… — Донхек запнулся, испугавшись агрессии, исказившей черты Джихуна. Он надеялся, что сможет пересилить себя. Отстраниться, выключить эмоции на какое-то время и просто перетерпеть, пока Джихун не закончит, но не вышло. Отвращение и ужас перед предстоящим пересилили. — Я не хочу! Не трогайте меня!

— Мне плевать, — огрызнулся Джихун и толкнул его в плечо, опуская на кровать. — Важно то, что хочу я.

Он снова полез рукой Донхеку между ног, но тот закричал и отвернулся. Он оперся на колено, чтобы встать с кровати, и тогда Джихун дернул его назад, прижал лицом к подушке и подмял под себя.

— Хватит капризничать, — посмеялся он, гладя его задницу сквозь тонкую ткань платья. — Со мной хорошо. Вот увидишь.

Он навалился на него, и Донхек почувствовал его твердый отросток, упершийся в ягодицу. Его перетряхнуло от омерзения, он оперся на колени и руками толкнул себя назад, сбрасывая с себя Джихуна.

— А ну стоять! — он выбросил руку, но Донхек увернулся, спрыгнул с кровати и побежал из спальни, что было мочи. В коридоре его накрыло паникой: дверь заперта изнутри, а ключ-карта осталась на столике в спальне.

Он начал барабанить кулаками в дверь, молясь, чтобы в холле оказались люди — постояльцы, горничная, хоть кто-нибудь. Джихун уже приближался к нему с другого конца коридора, и выглядел он очень, очень злым.

— Пожалуйста, помогите! — срывая голос, закричал Донхек. Он колотил и колотил, забыв про обожженную руку, про сбитые костяшки, но ответом было только молчание.

— Надо было сразу тебя трахнуть, — сказал Джихун, потирая живот, куда, видимо, ударил его Донхек, когда вырывался. — Чем раньше вас приучаешь к члену, тем вы смирнее.

— Не приближайся ко мне! — выпалил Донхек, прикидывая, куда лучше броситься: вправо или влево. Справа больше места, но там ванная. Если разбить зеркало, можно обороняться осколком. А если попробовать проскочить слева, то можно успеть забрать ключ-карту из спальни, а Джихуна вырубить вазой для цветов. Получится ли… Донхек решил рискнуть. Он кинулся влево, но переоценил свои возможности — Джихун оказался быстрее. Он схватил его за руку и за шею, развернул лицом к себе и впечатал в стену.

— Сколько из-за тебя проблем, — с какой-то усталостью вздохнул Джихун, зажимая горло Донхека рукой. — Если я чего-то хочу, я всегда это получаю, тебе лучше запомнить с самого начала. Ничего, — он отвел одно колено Донхека, закидывая его ногу себе на поясницу. — Я научу тебя слушаться.

Донхек услышал, как зазвенела пряжка его ремня, услышал звук расстегиваемой ширинки. Он еле дышал, рука Джихуна душила его беспощадно, он чувствовал, что вот-вот потеряет сознание. Это всего лишь тело, говорил он себе, пытаясь не смотреть, не чувствовать, не думать. Пусть он берет его, твое сердце он все равно не тронет.

Он в оцепенении протянул руки к плечам Джихуна, схватился за них, чтобы хоть как-то удержаться и не упасть. Воздуха катастрофически не хватало, глаза уже закатывались под веки. Джихун даже не потрудился снять штаны. Как только Донхек ощутил, как член трется между ягодиц, он зажмурился и приготовился к неизбежному, но тогда, в его почти погасшем сознании сиреной прозвучал голос Джоанны: «Если будет лезть к тебе, садани ему по яйцам».

Донхек опустил ногу, уперся в стену спиной и изо всех двинул Джихуну коленом в пах. В этот удар он вложил все свои последние силы и едва удержался на ногах, когда Джихун с визгом повалился на пол, сгибаясь пополам. Пока он корчился на полу и орал, Донхек юркнул в спальню, схватил со столика ключ-карту и выбежал обратно в коридор, не помня себя от страха. Пройдя мимо Джихуна, он не удержался и врезал ему по яйцам еще раз, повернул его на бок и наступил ему на пах, перенеся на ногу вес своего тела.

От крика Джихуна затряслись стены, Донхек буквально чувствовал, как у него вибрирует в ушах. Хорошенько на нем потоптавшись, Донхек отошел, снял с крючка свой рюкзак и выскочил за дверь, не оглядываясь.

Он слышал, как Джихун орал ему вслед, называл похабными словами, грозил, что убьет его. Донхек уже не слышал — он не стал дожидаться лифта и побежал вниз по лестнице, пугая попадавшихся навстречу постояльцев. Добежав до вестибюля на первом этаже, он выхватил взглядом значок общественного туалета и направился к нему, стараясь идти спокойным шагом. Он все еще был одет в обтягивающее платье на голое тело, в парике, в ярком макияже, так что, найдя уборную, он выбрал туалет для женщин. Он прошел мимо двух пожилых иностранок, которые дружно охнули, увидев его откровенный наряд, но Донхек мило им улыбнулся, поздоровался по-английски и заперся в ближайшей кабинке. Женщины еще немного пошумели и вскоре покинули дамскую комнату.

Донхек достал из рюкзака свои вещи, надел брюки и футболку, а платье с чулками и подвязками с ненавистью закинул в мусорное ведро. Рыжий блядский парик отправился туда же — Донхек освободил свою голову от сетки и взъерошил примятые волосы. Косметику он кое-как стер бумагой и влажными салфетками. Рубашку и пиджак он надевать не стал — на них была вышита символика школы, а если за стойкой регистрации дежурила все та же девушка, она могла его узнать.

Он быстро оглядел себя в зеркале, убедившись, что снова стал похож на самого себя. Выйдя в вестибюль, он направился к выходу из отеля, ступая по полу босыми ногами — обувь его, вместе со сменкой, осталась в люксе. Он благополучно прошел мимо охранников, прошел вертушку на входе и оказался на улице.

Как приятно снова вдохнуть теплый вечерний воздух! Понимая, что ничего еще не закончилось, и ему все еще грозит опасность, Донхек пошел к дороге, высматривая указатели или знаки метро. Он не знал, как доехать до дома отсюда, а его телефон так и остался в машине у злобного водителя. Неподалеку стоял прокат велосипедов, а он даже им воспользоваться не мог, потому что у него не было чертового приложения. Он встретил бродягу, просившего подаяния, кинул ему в коробку последние монеты, обнаруженные в кармане брюк, и узнал у него, где находится автобусная остановка. На остановке он разговорился с одной сердобольной старушкой, которая объяснила ему в подробностях, как ему попасть домой. Он сел в подсказанный ею автобус, сделал две пересадки и добрался до дома без происшествий.

Дома он отказался от ужина, сказав, что поел в кафе, ушел в свою комнату, погасил свет и всю ночь неподвижно лежал под одеялом, глядя в потолок невидящими глазами.

Он не спал ни одного часа, а когда пришло время вставать, собрался и пошел в школу, забыв позавтракать. В коридоре его встретил Джемин — он тормознул его, отвел в сторону и похлопал по щекам.

— Чувак, что с тобой стряслось? На тебе лица нет. Выглядишь ужасно! И почему ты никому не отвечаешь? Джонни-хен уже всех на уши поднял.

— Я потерял телефон, — сказал он, всем своим видом показывая, что не хочет разговаривать. — Можно я напишу Тэилю от тебя? Он наверняка переживает.

— Господи, что за вопрос? Конечно можно, — он протянул ему свой навороченный самсон. — У тебя точно все нормально?

— Я просто играл до самого утра, — отмахнулся от него Донхек. Иногда они с Джемином играли онлайн, поэтому отговорка была убедительной. Джемин поверил и отстал от него.

Он набрал Тэилю несколько торопливых сообщений:

«Тэиль это я Хэчан»

«Не отвечай я пишу с номера Наны»

«У меня украли телефон»

«После школы поищу другой или попрошу у сестры. Завтра увидимся»

Он отдал мобильник Джемину, похлопал его по плечу и ушел в класс. Минджи с задней парты передала ему кекс в упаковке и пакет сока.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил ее Донхек, хоть есть ему совсем не хотелось. Но сжевав кекс и выпив сок, он почувствовал, что ему стало чуточку лучше.

Уроки Донхек почти не запомнил — пока одноклассники тайком переписывались или болтали, он смотрел в пустой тетрадный лист и думал. Воспоминания накатывали волнами, он мог отвечать перед учителем, а в следующую секунду замолкал и садился, мыслями переносясь во вчерашний вечер. Он снова и снова переживал одни и те же сцены: тяжесть чужого тела, шершавый, как наждачка, язык на обожженных пальцах, рука на шее, не дававшая нормально дышать. И тогда учителя обеспокоенно спрашивали: «Донхек-ши, ты выполнил домашнее задание?» или «У тебя что-то болит? Отпустить тебя в медпункт?», а одноклассники начинали шептаться. По правде, домашнее задание Донхек даже не открывал. У него болело все, что могло болеть, но школьная медсестра сразу вызвала бы полицию, если бы увидела на его теле следы побоев. В столовой Минджи села к нему и пыталась выудить у него, что случилось с ним прошлым вечером, но Донхек замкнулся в себе и не реагировал на ее расспросы.

На последнем уроке в класс заглянул коридорный дежурный и подозвал учительницу. Шел тест, и кабинет был заполнен деловитым шуршанием ручек. Донхек в десятый раз перечитывал первый вопрос, когда голос учительницы вывел его из оцепенения:

— Донхек-ши, за тобой пришел брат.

Он поднял голову, нахмурился, не понимая, что от него требуется. Позади скрипнул стул, встала из-за парты Минджи.

— Нас обоих забирают? — спросила сестра.

— Нет, — сказала учительница, сверившись с бумагой, которую принес дежурный. — Разрешение оформлено только на одного. Ну что ты застыл? Собирайся скорее.

Донхек в прострации собрал карандаши и ручки в пенал, оставил даже не начатый тест на столе и вышел из класса. Он ожидал этого. Чансон никогда не забирал его с уроков, тем более теперь, когда он съехал от них и снимал квартиру со своей девушкой. То, что он вот так сорвался с работы посреди дня и приехал за ним, означало только одно — его встреча с Джихуном состоялась. Выйдя из школьных ворот и увидев машину брата, его посетило чувство обреченности, и он заранее смирился. Пусть Чансон выльет на него свой гнев. Хуже, чем вчера, уже не будет.

— Привет, — на удивление дружелюбно сказал Чансон, когда Донхек сел на переднее кресло и застегнул ремень безопасности. — Я не смог до тебя дозвониться, почему ты не берешь трубку?

— Я нигде не могу его найти, наверное, вытащили из кармана, когда ехал утром в школу, — осторожно сказал Донхек. — Зачем ты меня забрал? У нас был тест. Из-за тебя мне придется писать его после уроков.

— Просто хочу с тобой поговорить. Мы с тобой давно не виделись, Донхеки, сам понимаешь, взрослая жизнь. На многое не хватает времени.

«Ты и раньше не особенно стремился со мной видеться», подумал Донхек, но смолчал. Чансон разговаривал показательно спокойно, но постукивающие по рулю пальцы и дергающееся лицо выдавали его нервное напряжение. Донхек уже видел у него такое. Чансон на взводе, но старается это скрыть, чтобы усыпить его бдительность.

— Куда мы едем? — спросил Донхек, утыкаясь взглядом в окно. 

— Домой.

Они замолчали. Донхек не знал, что говорить, да и любое слово могло случайно спровоцировать брата. В машине играла какая-то очень старая поп-музыка, мужской голос пел о несчастной любви из восьмидесятых. Все казалось спокойным и обыденным, но над ними в тот момент сгущались тучи. Очень скоро они доехали до места. Припарковавшись у дома, Чансон заглушил мотор и вышел из машины. Донхек заторможено открыл дверь, вылез и пошел за братом, который быстрым шагом направлялся к подъезду.

— Открой, — велел Чансон. — Я не взял ключи.

Донхек послушно выудил из кармана связку ключей. В лифте Чансон начал нетерпеливо притаптывать, и чем выше они поднимались, тем мрачнее становилось его лицо. У входной двери Донхек выронил ключи, и Чансон оттолкнул его, открыл дверь сам и впихнул его в дом.

Сняв обувь, Донхек пошел в свою комнату, чтобы отнести рюкзак. Но не успел он сделать и шага, как Чансон грубо схватил его и за шкирку припер к стене.

— Объясни мне, что это такое.

Он держал перед лицом телефон, на экране которого была фотография. Скорее, не фотография даже, а снимок с камер видеонаблюдения. На нем Донхек бежал по вестибюлю гостиницы в открытом платье и парике. Кадр был специально выбран такой, чтобы на изображении было хорошо видно его лицо, и выглядел он до предела развратно.

У Донхека перехватило дыхание.

— Это Джихун, он меня заставил, — начал он, кладя руки на запястья брата. — Ты даже представить себе не можешь, что мне пришлось вынести. Я еле унес ноги. Он пытался… он пытался меня…

Он не смог закончить. Ужас снова накрыл его с головой, к горлу подкатила тошнота. Ему стало дурно, на коже выступил холодный пот.

— Джихун мне все рассказал, — Чансон его даже не слушал. — Как ты договорился с ним о встрече в этой гостинице, заманил его, вырядился, как блядь. Ты делал так много раз до этого, с разными людьми. Тебе что, не хватало карманных? — он сказал это без злобы, даже с какой-то горечью. — Что ты пытался доказать? Донхек, зачем ты спишь с мужиками за деньги?

— Нет! — воскликнул Донхек, затряс головой, не желая верить, что брат действительно купился на эти выдумки. — Все его слова лживы от начала до конца, как ты мог вообще поверить в такие бредни? Я никогда, никогда бы не стал такого делать!

— Зачем тогда ты ходил в этот гадюшник, танцевал там в юбках? Джихун и видео с фотками мне показал. Я глазам не поверил, когда увидел твои каблуки… Даже мама такие не носит! Ты на них так ловко передвигался, будто прямо в них и родился!

— Это балы! Дома соревнуются между собой в танцах и дефиле, а потом выбирают лучших! Мы просто развлекаемся, правда, мы не делаем ничего неприличного! Это интересно и весело!

— Скажи уже честно, — разочаровано сказал Чансон. — Тебе было все равно на эти соревнования. Ты просто искал там папиков.

— Неправда! Чансон, выслушай меня!

— Ты даже сутенера себе нашел, — продолжил он, не давая Донхеку сказать. — Где ты с ним встречался? Он снял для тебя квартиру, да? Сколько раз в неделю ты с ним трахался, один, два? Сколько ему, чуть больше двадцати? Тогда точно чаще. А в свободное время он продавал тебя другим желающим.  
— Тэиль хороший человек! — у Донхека от волнения и шока пропал голос, приходилось напрягать горло. — Он не совершал таких поступков, он не обидел меня ни разу за все время, пока я с ним знаком!

— Значит, ты все-таки признаешь, что мужчина у тебя есть, — твердым, как сталь, голосом произнес Чансон.

— Есть, — выдохнул Донхек. — Но я с ним не сплю. И с другими мужчинами тоже! И вообще, он со мной не ради этого.

Чансон улыбнулся, но улыбка эта была недоброй. Он протянул руку и потрогал отросшие волосы Донхека, больно натянул прядь между пальцами.

— А ради чего же еще?

И он потащил его в ванную, потащил прямо за волосы. Донхек закричал, вцепился в Чансона, пытаясь выпутаться из захвата, но делал только хуже. Чансона не заботило, что Донхеку больно, что он выдирал ему волосы с корнем. Он был глух к его мольбам, он и не собирался слушать его версию истории о снимке из гостиницы, приняв рассказ Джихуна за чистую монету. Донхека не пугала перспектива быть избитым, его пугало другое — что какому-то конченному ублюдку, называвшему себя его другом, Чансон верил больше, чем собственному брату. Джихун оказался прав — он всегда думал, что из Донхека не выйдет ничего путного.

Притащив его в ванную комнату, Чансон посадил его на бортик ванны, закрыл дверь и стал бешено рыться в настенном шкафчике, что-то там выискивая.

— Что ты собираешься сделать? — упавшим голосом спросил Донхек.

— Ты слишком увлекся своими играми в переодевания, — сказал Чансон, доставая ножницы. — У меня только одна сестра. Брат, который подражает женщинам, мне не нужен. Ты мужчина, Донхек, но раз ты не можешь поддерживать свой внешний вид, чтобы выглядеть, как мужчина, я сделаю это за тебя.

Он силой наклонил голову Донхека над раковиной и начал состригать ему волосы. Донхек яростно сопротивлялся: кричал, толкался и умолял Чансона прекратить, но ножницы продолжали клацать, и на белую поверхность раковины ложились темные пряди. Один раз у Донхека почти получилось увернуться и сбежать, но рука Чансона соскользнула, и ножницы прихватили кожу, чуть не отрезав половину уха. Донхек заорал от ужаса и боли, а Чансон лишь крепче перехватил его за воротник рубашки и прижал к краю раковины. Прошло еще несколько кошмарных минут, и Чансон, наконец, отпустил Донхека, бросив ножницы в раковину и вытер испарину под нижней губой.

— Ну вот, теперь ты похож на человека.

Донхек, притихший от страха, поднялся и первым делом потрогал ухо. Он немного выдохнул, осознав, что оно осталось на месте — рана болела так, будто в ухе от пореза образовалась зияющая дыра — но сильно кровоточило, по шее текли тонкие теплые струйки. Только потом он рискнул посмотреть в зеркало. Лучше было не смотреть, потому что зрелище, которое он увидел, повергло его в ужас. Волосы были отрезаны, как придется: на затылке, там, где Чансон придерживал его рукой, волосы были длиннее, чем с боков, на макушке же он оставил их совсем короткими. Выглядела эта прическа настолько нелепо, некрасиво и топорно, что Донхек чуть не расплакался, но в тот момент он был так зол на Чансона, что усилием воли сдержал слезы, лишь бы не показывать ему, насколько сильно расстроен.

— Надеюсь, ты доволен, — дрожащим от обиды голосом сказал Донхек.

— Стало лучше, — согласился Чансон. Сделал паузу, о чем-то думая, и продолжил: — Знаешь, что я вспомнил? В нашей части служил один такой… пидор. Шифровался, гнида, до последнего. Но потом его поймали за просмотром гейского порно, — его лицо скривилось от отвращения. — Он выкручивался, нес какую-то чушь, лишь бы отмазаться. Но какой толк в отговорках, когда тебя поймали с поличным? Знаешь, что с ним стало?

Донхек не удостоил его ответом. Он высоко поднял непривычно легкую голову.

— Его били каждый день, — продолжил Чансон. — Жестоко. По ребрам, по животу, везде, никто его не жалел. Старшие смотрели на все сквозь пальцы, даже сами иногда присоединялись. Его никто не любил, даже всякие чмошники его шпыняли. Он похудел, мало спал и попал в больницу, потому что почти ничего не ел. Потом поправился, конечно, вернулся в часть, но все началось с начала. Только бить стали хуже и чаще. Вот что происходит с такими, как ты.

Чансон остановился. Он ждал от Донхека какого-то ответа, но тот упрямо продолжал хранить молчание.

— Тебе тоже когда-нибудь придется пойти в армию, — добавил Чансон. — Хочешь, чтобы то же самое случилось с тобой?

— Ты считаешь, что это правильно? — спросил Донхек наконец. — Настолько ненавидеть человека из-за того, что он от тебя отличается? Ты тоже в этом участвовал, Чансон? А может, именно ты это и начал?

Вместо ответа Чансон широко улыбнулся. В этой улыбке было столько злорадства и довольства с собой, что Донхек отшатнулся от него, как от ядовитой змеи. Это правда. Чансон сам выступал зачинщиком побоев, и ничуть, ни капли, не раскаивался.

— Поверить не могу, — сказал Донхек. — А меня? Меня ты тоже побьешь?

— Нет, если пообещаешь завязать со своими травести-шоу. Про дружка своего тоже лучше забудь.

— Ты не имеешь права мне приказывать! — взорвался Донхек, устав от слепоты и глухоты брата. — Я не смогу поменять свою ориентацию по щелчку пальцев, Чансон! Ты и понятия не имеешь, что происходит в моей жизни, Джихун запудрил тебе мозги, он держит тебя за идиота!

— Закрой свой рот! — рявкнул Чансон и бросился на Донхека.

Все произошло слишком быстро. Донхек закрылся руками, чтобы защититься, но Чансон без тени сомнения ударил его в живот, а потом, когда Донхек согнулся, широко раскрыв рот, пытаясь сделать вдох, схватил его за воротник и ударил по лицу. Донхек упал на пол и зажмурился, но в следующую секунду его оглушил хлопок — дверь в ванную распахнулась, в комнату влетела мама, набросилась на Чансона и залепила ему звонкую пощечину.

— Отойди от него! — закричала она, выталкивая Чансона из ванной. Увидев Донхека, лежащего на полу, она уронила руки — сумочка слетела с ее плеча, глаза расширились от испуга. — О, Господи, это что, кровь? И твои волосы…— она упала на колени рядом с ним, ощупала остриженную голову, осторожно оттянула потемневший воротник рубашки. — Что ты с ним сделал? — завопила она в коридор. — Что ты сделал с моим сыном?!

Чансон встал в дверях, глядя спокойно и нагло. За его спиной стояла белая, как полотно, Минджи — когда она разглядела Донхека, портфель, который она держала в правой руке, глухо шлепнулся на пол.

— Я решил вправить ему мозги. А кровь — просто царапина, он сам виноват, что дергался. Знал же, что меня нельзя злить.

— Зачем ты вообще пришел? — крикнула она, почти плача. Повернувшись к Донхеку, она еще раз проверила его ухо и аккуратно потрогала за плечо. — Донхеки, милый, вставай, — сказала она ласково, словно ему было шесть лет. — Что между вами произошло? Он тебя ударил?

— Мама, все хорошо, я в порядке, — успокоил он ее, поднимаясь на ноги. Скулу саднило, он не чувствовал свою челюсть. — Почему ты не на работе?

— Минджи позвонила, сказала, что Чансон забрал тебя с контрольной, — она уже залезла в аптечку, достала вату с антисептиком и начала обрабатывать рану на ухе Донхека. — Сказала, что у тебя украли телефон, да и до Чансона мы не смогли дозвониться… Я сразу вызвала такси, забрала Минджи и примчалась сюда, как знала — что-то случилось. Он тебя чуть не убил!

— Но не убил же, — вклинился Чансон.

— А ты замолчи, бессовестный! — разозлилась она. — Как ты мог поднять руку на брата?

— Ты бы на моем месте поступила точно также, — он не жалел, он и не собирался отступать. — Вот подожди, узнаешь, чем он занимался тайком от всех вас, ты пожалеешь, что вообще произвела его на свет!

— Я сказала тебе — замолчи, — ледяным тоном произнесла она, и Чансон сдался, замолк, отступил в тень.

Мама наложила Донхеку впитывающую повязку, внимательно осмотрела наливавшийся на скуле синяк и заметила уже заживающую шишку на лбу.

— А это еще что?

Донхек убрал ее руки, покачал головой, глядя ей в глаза. Ее внимание переключилось на Чансона:

— Ваш отец уже едет домой. Иди в свою старую комнату и сиди там. Когда он вернется, тогда и поговорим. А сейчас сделай так, чтобы я тебя не видела.

— Ну хорошо, — неохотно согласился Чансон и развернулся на пятках. Минджи дернулась, отошла от него назад на три шага. — Ты просто выиграл время, Донхек.

Он ушел. Минджи вошла в ванную, увидела ножницы и волосы в раковине, зажала рот ладонью.

— Какой ужас… — только и смогла прошептать она.

Отец приехал почти сразу. Донхек хотел рассказать маме про все, про драку в школе, про Джихуна, про нападение Чансона, но просто не смог. Придется сказать ей про попытку изнасилования, а он не хотел, чтобы об этом кто-то узнал, тем более мама. Это разобьет ей сердце. Он застопорился на этой мысли, входная дверь открылась, и из коридора послышался голос отца. Он успел только быстро предупредить маму:

— Не верь Чансону. Не верь ему, слышишь?

В конце концов, Чансон настоял, чтобы его разговор с родителями состоялся наедине. Минджи стояла у двери их комнаты и тревожно прислушивалась к разговору на кухне, пока Донхек лежал на кровати и смотрел в стену. Он переоделся в домашнее — недавно выстиранная форма снова отправилась в корзину для белья. Не было ничего хуже ожидания. Минуты шли, но снаружи ничего не менялось. Донхек думал о том, что больше суток не выходил на связь с друзьями из клуба. Если Джоанна с Голубикой-сан еще не запрягли поисковые отряды, значит, Джемин проболтался им о том, что случилось на школьном дворе. Они также должны быть предупреждены, что у него нет телефона. А еще он думал о том, как смертельно он скучал по Тэилю.

Минджи не выдержала и вышла в коридор. Видимо, она вмешалась в разговор между родителями, потому что через некоторое время на кухне раздались ее приглушенные рыдания. Донхек наблюдал, как медленно ползет стрелка на настенных часах. Через десять минут Минджи вернулась в комнату, всхлипнула, хотела что-то сказать, но только бессильно махнула рукой.

Мама сидела за столом, обняв руками голову. В ее больших глазах застыли слезы, она все смотрела и смотрела перед собой, на погасший экран телефона. Чансон стоял у стены, скрестив руки — пялился на вошедшего в кухню Донхека с видом победителя. Отец встал, прошел мимо Чансона и Донхека, достал из шкафа соджу, налил стопку и выпил. Проведя по лицу ладонью, он тяжело вздохнул и налил еще.

— Сынок, — сказал отец, собравшись с мыслями. — Либо ты прекращаешь эти свои занятия по вечерам, чем бы они ни были, либо с сегодняшнего дня ты сам по себе.

Отец был в сто раз сдержаннее мамы, все свои переживания он не показывал и редко проявлял сильные чувства. Из всех четверых его характер унаследовал только самый старший его ребенок — скрытный, молчаливый, но очень смышленый Минсон сказал им, что выиграл грант на стажировку в Америке только за неделю до своего отъезда. Если родители и ссорились, то шумела всегда только мама, отец же сидел темнее тучи, и изредка произносил четкие, обкатанные в уме фразы. Его лицо почти никогда не меняли эмоции, и Донхеку порой было сложно угадать, о чем он думает. Но сейчас отца трясло. Донхек видел, как тяжело ему даются слова, с каким мучением он их подбирает. Он опустил взгляд, не в силах на него смотреть, и обратился к маме:

— Я же просил тебя не верить, — тихо сказал Донхек. — Почему никто из вас не захотел сначала выслушать меня?

Она вздрогнула, будто очнулась ото сна. Убрала руки от лица, медленно перевела на него взгляд, и слезы пролились на ее щеки.

— Как я могу не верить, если видела все своими глазами?

Донхек ничего не почувствовал. Он думал, что закатит истерику, что они наговорят друг другу много противных, ужасных слов, воображение рисовало ему сцены, где все они, заламывая руки, плачут и кричат одновременно, а в конце он собирает вещи и уходит, громко хлопнув дверью. Чансон показал им фотографии, показал видео, поведал, чем он, по словам Джихуна, занимался в свободное от учебы время. Мир не перевернулся, из окна все также доносился шум города, а его сердце билось спокойно. Может, все дело в том, что он слишком устал и больше не мог испытывать эмоции. Он будто наблюдал всю сцену со стороны и видел себя глазами своих родителей.

Может быть, когда-нибудь они поймут его. Но сейчас перед ними стоял малыш Донхеки, которого они хотели уберечь от зла, которым, по их мнению, служили балы. Не могут быть хорошими мероприятия, на которых мужчины ведут себя как женщины, делают кричащий макияж, носят еще более вызывающую одежду, кокетничают, исполняют фривольные танцы, да еще и устраивают из этого всего спектакль. Они узнали, что их ребенок, которого они всю жизнь опекали и заботились, вовсе не такой, каким они его считали. Узнали, что он — ненормальный. Донхек видел это печальное осознание в их глазах, слышал его в тяжелой тишине.

— Мы с твоей мамой все еще тебя любим, — сказал отец, наткнувшись на стену молчания. — Пусть ты обманывал нас так долго, пусть ты делал неправильные вещи. Мы думали, самостоятельность пойдет тебе на пользу, но сами не заметили, как упустили тебя. Пока еще можно все исправить, Донхек, прошу тебя: откажись от своих дурных наклонностей.

Донхек склонил голову набок, делая вид, что глубоко раздумывает. Он осознал все сразу и сразу придумал ответ, но все же спросил наудачу, до последнего надеясь, что понял отца неправильно:

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «дурными наклонностями»?

Отец крепко сжал челюсти, на висках заиграли желваки. Он вздохнул, положил руки перед собой, сцепил пальцы.

— По словам Чансона, один молодой человек … — он запнулся, пытаясь выразиться помягче, — оказывает чересчур большое расположение в твою сторону. Минджи сказала, что ты сам подтвердил, что ходил… на свидания с ним, и длится это уже не первый месяц.

— Неужели вы не хотите дать мне шанс? — спросил Донхек бесцветным голосом. — Если бы попытались узнать его, если бы увидели, как он мной дорожит, вы бы убедились, что ничего ужасного в наших отношениях нет.

— Допустим, — согласился отец. — Но ведь он старше тебя. Более того, он — мужчина. Прости, сынок, но это также недопустимо, как и то, чтобы ты носил неподходящую тебе одежду, ходил в заведения, в которых быть не должен, и вел себя неподобающим образом. Мы очень старались, чтобы ты в ни в чем не нуждался. Поддерживали тебя в твоих увлечениях, наняли учителей, чтобы ты развивал свои таланты. Но в этом мы тебя поддержать не можем.

— Принять то, что ты делишь постель с каким-то парнем… Это выше моих сил! — воскликнула мама, стараясь подавить душившие ее рыдания.

У Донхека все сжалось внутри. Он любил родителей и не мог смотреть, как они страдают. Одно его существование обесценивало все их старания в течении шестнадцати лет и рушило все их надежды и планы на будущее. Если сейчас согласиться ради них, оставить все свои занятия в Доме, порвать связи с людьми из сияющего мира королев, зажить жизнью обыкновенного старшеклассника, найти какую-нибудь добрую девочку, которую он станет водить в кино и угощать сладостями — он горько об этом пожалеет. Потому что в этой единственной трусости он будет раскаиваться до конца жизни. Потому что вся школьная жизнь казалась фальшивой, он постоянно претворялся кем-то другим, словно играл чужую роль, в то время как настоящим был Хэчан, а вовсе не Донхек. Хэчан ничего не боялся, Донхек же постоянно оглядывался. А еще оставался Тэиль. Донхек ни за что не хотел терять человека, который показал ему, что мир гораздо шире его эгоистичных желаний. Когда-нибудь он сможет донести это до мамы с папой, он уверен, что однажды они простят его. Он представлял, какую боль причинит родителям своим ответом, но он должен был это сделать, покуда хотел остаться собой.

Он набрал полную грудь воздуха, собрался и сказал:

— Я не откажусь от Тэиля.

Он развернулся и ушел, не попрощавшись, не взяв с собой вещи — он просто надел обувь, взял кепку и быстро вышел за дверь, в той же одежде, в которой ходил дома. Он неторопливым шагом спустился вниз по лестнице, вышел на улицу, почти дошел до магазина, где часто покупал мороженое после школы, и только тогда вспомнил, что не взял с собой никаких денег. Он стоял и смотрел на себя в отражении витрины: невысокий худой подросток в спортивках и толстовке, с поднятым поверх кепки капюшоном. Надо бы вернуться домой, забрать хотя бы свою копилку, там как раз хватало на билет до Сеула, но дома у него больше нет. С минуту он смотрел в пространство, думая о безвыходности своего положения, но потом он услышал, как кто-то вдалеке кричит его имя.

— Донхек! — Минджи бежала со всех ног, не сбавив скорость, даже когда он поднял голову и помахал ей рукой. — Куда ты так резко пропал?

— Они сказали сделать выбор, вот я и сделал, — спокойно ответил Донхек.

— Но ты даже ничего с собой не взял, а скоро уже ночь. Куда ты пойдешь? — она сняла с плеча его тяжелый рюкзак. — Я не знала, что туда положить, но собрала немного одежды на первое время. И деньги тоже, они тебе понадобятся…

Донхек молча принял рюкзак. Забота сестры тронула его неожиданно сильно, пришлось прикусить щеку изнутри, чтобы скрыть сведший лицо спазм. Она осталась на его стороне. Их связь осталась такой же крепкой, как в детстве.

— Они не пойдут тебя искать? — спросил Донхек, чтобы не молчать.

— Нет, им сейчас не до меня, — она нахмурилась. — С ними Чансон. Я постаралась объяснить им, что из услышанного от него — чушь собачья. В часть про проституцию и остальное они не поверили. Только скажи мне, — она понизила голос. — Что за история с его другом?

Сложный вопрос, но Донхек чувствовал, что должен поделиться с Минджи правдой, хотя бы в общих чертах. Она будет переживать сильнее, если додумает историю сама, а он и так доставил ей слишком много проблем. Он немного помолчал и, наконец, сказал:

— Друг Чансона положил на меня глаз. Это из-за него про меня болтали в школе. Вчера он затащил меня в эту дерьмовую гостиницу, где меня переодели в дешевую шлюху и почти заставили ею стать, но он ничего не успел сделать. Перед тем, как сбежать, я нанес ему непростительное оскорбление, вот он и отомстил мне таким образом.

— Вот же мразь, — выругалась Минджи, и Донхек подумал, что никогда раньше не слышал от нее грубых слов. — Какой же он мерзавец!

— Рано или поздно это бы случилось, — пожал плечами Донхек. — Мама с папой бы узнали, что я… такой. Может, и хорошо, что Джихун им меня сдал. Теперь мне не придется им врать.

— Они успокоятся, вот увидишь, — сказала Минджи уверенно. — Пройдет время, и они смирятся.

— Я знаю, — согласился Донхек. Как бы сильно он не хотел, чтобы родители одобрили его решение остаться с Тэилем, думать о прощении было рано. Кстати, о Тэиле. Когда он вспомнил о нем, в его голове появился план. Он спросил: — Минджи, ты взяла с собой телефон?

— Да, — она сунула руку в карман джинсов. — Вот, держи.

Несмотря на то, что номер Тэиля у Минджи сохранен не был, Донхек мог с ним связаться. У него была хорошая память на цифры, номера членов своей семьи и самых близких друзей он помнил и мог дозвониться до них с чужого телефона пусть не с первого, но со второго или с третьего раза. Он надеялся, что запомнил номер Тэиля, когда записывал его на лестнице клуба зимой, и набрал его правильно. Сначала механический женский голос твердил ему, что абонент занят, но через две или три минуты пошли длинные гудки. Донхек задержал дыхание, когда на той стороне трубки раздалось шуршание, и слабый, усталый голос Тэиля ответил ему:

— Слушаю вас.

— Тэиль, ты еще не спишь?

— Хэчан, это ты? — он сразу стал громким, испуганным. — Черт возьми, где ты пропадаешь?

— Произошло много всего! — сказал Донхек, стараясь звучать как можно спокойнее и бодрее. — Мне нужно кучу всего тебе рассказать, но только не по телефону. Не могу ждать до завтра. Можно я приеду к тебе?

— Да, поезда еще должны ходить… Я посмотрю расписание, — растерянно произнес Тэиль. — Откуда ты звонишь? Скажи, куда прислать тебе билет.

— Это телефон сестры. Я сам куплю! — он сам не верил, что готов проявить такую самостоятельность, но настроился решительно. — Только скажи, как до тебя доехать.

— Я тебя встречу, — заявил Тэиль, и тон его не терпел возражений. — Поздно уже, не хочу, чтобы ты шатался один по незнакомому городу. Боже, Хэчан, — сказал Тэиль уже мягче. — Я сорвал телефон, пытаясь разузнать, что с тобой. Нана сказала, что видела из окна школы, как ты садился в чью-то машину. Говорят, тебя преследовал какой-то человек, я подумал, что уже навсегда потерял тебя…

— Я живой, — успокоил его Донхек. И добавил, не зная, что еще сказать: — Мне кажется, в последний раз я видел тебя в прошлой жизни.

— Приезжай скорее, — сказал Тэиль каким-то звенящим, высоким голосом. — Я так хочу тебя обнять.

И он положил трубку. Несколько секунд Донхек смотрел на заставку телефона без единой мысли в голове, а потом в какао толк пришло письмо с рейсами. Последний поезд в Сеул отходил через час.

— Минджи, мне пора, — сказал Донхек, отдавая сестре телефон.

— Поедешь к нему?

— Ага.

Она улыбнулась. С облегчением, как показалось Донхеку.

— Если подумать, это первый раз, когда мы встретим наш день рождения по отдельности.

Точно. Донхек совсем забыл, что завтра им должно стукнуть по семнадцать лет. Он понял вдруг, что в последнее время совсем не обращал на нее внимания, поглощенный своими делами и переживаниями. А ведь все это время Минджи была рядом, думала о нем, волновалась, пыталась предостеречь. У нее были свои проблемы, в которые он не вникал. Она ведь уже давно обо всем догадалась, не могла не догадаться, живя с ним бок о бок, и пропажа вещей не осталась бесследной, поэтому и на откровения Донхека она отреагировала так спокойно. Потому что она уже его приняла. А он даже не приготовил ей подарок, забыв, что его день рождения — ее день рождения тоже.

— Мне очень жаль, что я тебя бросаю, — извинился Донхек, опустив голову в покаянии. — Ты просто не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен, — он поправил лямку собранного ею рюкзака.

Она подошла и обхватила его руками, прижалась к нему изо всех сил. Уткнулась лицом ему в грудь. Она была на голову ниже.

— Люблю тебя, братик, — прошептала она.

— И я тебя, сестренка, — хрипло ответил Донхек.

Они разошлись, и Донхек, не оглядываясь, побежал на автобусную остановку. Он должен был успеть, еще нужно купить билет.

Оказавшись в поезде, он подложил рюкзак между головой и окном и, незаметно для самого себя, уснул. Бессонная ночь и переживания последних дней дали о себе знать, оказавшись в мягком кресле поезда, несущего его навстречу Тэилю, он просто провалился в сон и не шевелился до самого Сеула, тихо проспав все два часа дороги. Если бы женщина, сидевшая рядом, не разбудила его, прежде чем уйти, он так и остался бы дремать в опустевшем вагоне.

Тэиль поймал его в зале ожидания. Синяк на лице Донхека, уже приобретший темно-синий оттенок, напугал его, он взял его за плечи и начал рассматривать, будто видел впервые в жизни. Донхек пониже опустил козырек кепки, стесняясь своего вида.

— Пожалуйста, подожди до дома, — сказал он, отстраняя Тэиля от себя. — Я все тебе объясню.

Путь от вокзала до дома Тэиля занял около получаса. Они ехали в такси в полном молчании, и все время Тэиль не выпускал из руки ладони Донхека, гладя его, пересчитывая пальцы, будто не верил, что он здесь, живой, настоящий. Он жил в многоквартирном доме, но, несмотря на поздний час, никто из местных еще не спал: столики у супермаркета облепила молодежь, на детской площадке еще тусовались школьники, возвращались с рабочей попойки припозднившиеся взрослые. В квартиру они поднялись по лестнице — в доме не было лифта. Войдя в жилище Тэиля, Донхек поразился его размерам. Единственная комната совмещала в себе спальню, кухню и гостиную, а маленький балкон занимали невысокие стопки учебников и тетрадей с конспектами — Тэиль все еще учился. У стены, рядом с раскладным диваном, стоял небольшой синтезатор, накрытый чехлом. На нем громоздились нотные листы, грозясь упасть и рассыпаться.

— У меня тут немного тесно и не убрано, — извиняющимся тоном сказал Тэиль, открывая окна настежь.

Здесь все было совсем не так, как у них дома. Теперь Донхек понимал значение выражения «холостяцкая берлога» — именно ею квартира Тэиля и была. Все вещи пребывали в каком-то хаотичном состоянии: растения в горшках стояли на полу, а не на подоконнике, раскрытый ноутбук покоился, прислоненный крышкой к спинке дивана, хотя рядом стоял низкий компьютерный столик. В самом центре обеденного стола грустно темнела переполненная пепельница. Хотя было заметно, что Тэиль прибирался дома по мере сил: посуда в шкафу расставлена в идеальном порядке, зеркало сверкало чистотой, а на полу не виднелось ни соринки. Да, здесь все казалось непривычным и незнакомым, но вдохнув запах дома, дышавшего Тэилем, Донхек наконец ощутил покой.

— Почему ты не раздеваешься? Жарко же, — сказал Тэиль, сняв куртку.

Донхек застыл, не решаясь снять теплую толстовку. Если он снимет капюшон и кепку, то Тэиль увидит, что с ним сделал Чансон. Тэиль, заметивший смену его эмоций, подошел к нему, и Донхек резко закрылся руками, отшатываясь от него.

— Нет, не смотри! — воскликнул он, прижавшись к стене.

Тэиль медленно приблизился к нему, осторожно отвел руки. Погладил его по щеке, успокаивая. Заставил Донхека посмотреть на себя.

— Спокойно, — ласково сказал он и коротко, нежно поцеловал его в губы. — Обещаю, я не буду смеяться.

Донхек убрал руки, позволяя Тэилю снять капюшон, снять кепку. Увидев его голову, Тэиль судорожно вздохнул.

— Вот видишь, — горько сказал Донхек, глядя в пол. — Я такой урод… Теперь ты меня разлюбишь.

— Какая ерунда, — возмутился Тэиль, взял его за обе руки и прижал к свое й груди. — Для меня ты всегда будешь самым красивым.

И он ушел куда-то вглубь квартиры, раскрыл шкаф и сел на корточки, начав копаться на нижней полке.

— Что ты ищешь? — спросил Донхек, ощутив неприятное чувство дежавю. С похожим энтузиазмом искал ножницы брат, прежде чем обкорнать его.

— Сейчас, где-то тут была. А, вот, нашел, — он извлек на свет небольшую коробочку с изображением машинки для стрижки. — Я, конечно, так себе мастер, но во времена трейни мы с Джэхеном часто друг друга стригли.

Он усадил Донхека на кухонный стул, накрыл его плечи полотенцем и включил машинку. Умиротворенный ее ворчливым жужжанием, Донхек начал клевать носом, но через некоторое время машинка затихла, Тэиль стряхнул с его лица остатки волос и снял полотенце. Донхек перешагнул через сор на полу и подошел к зеркалу. Да, выглядел он теперь гораздо лучше: Тэиль подравнял длину, состриг лишнее на затылке и привел все в порядок, но… теперь волосы такие короткие. Лицо казалось слишком широким, а лоб безобразно большим. Такую короткую стрижку он не носил никогда, даже в детстве. Эти волосы не завить, не зачесать набок, покрыв их блестками, не уложить пышными, беспорядочными вихрами. Зато хорошо видны его синяки, покалеченное ухо, синяки под глазами, слишком широкая челюсть. Он выглядел так непривычно…по-мальчишечьи.

Впервые за все эти тяжелые дни Донхек расплакался. Слезы прорвались внезапно, сокрушенный рыданиями, он осел на пол и оперся руками на колени. Тяжелые крупные капли падали на штаны, расплываясь на ткани пятнами.

— Неужто все настолько плохо? — запаниковал подбежавший к нему Тэиль. Он сел с ним рядом, прижал к себе его голову и начал гладить его по коротким волосам, раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, будто мать, баюкающая ребенка. — Ну что ты? Они же отрастут. Я бы не перестал любить тебя, останься ты хоть совсем лысым. Лучше скажи мне, откуда у тебя все эти раны?

Донхек выложил перед ним все. Он не мог сдержать прорвавшуюся лавину слов и обрушил ее на Тэиля, уже не заботясь о том, чтобы как-то смягчить или завуалировать произошедшие с ним события. Когда он дошел до Джихуна, то зарылся Тэилю в шею и рыдал минут пять без остановки, потому что не мог продолжать. Все его тело трясло, он сминал свитер на плечах Тэиля пальцами и стучал по полу кулаками. Потом упал на пол и сказал на едином выдохе: «прости-прости-прости».

— Ты такой смелый, Хэчан, — восхищенно проговорил Тэиль, поднимая его и крепко прижимая к себе обеими руками. — Думаю, после тебя ему еще нескоро захочется затащить кого-нибудь в постель. Если вообще когда-нибудь захочется.

Донхек от удивления даже перестал плакать. Он поднял голову, вытер нос рукавом, посмотрел на Тэиля красными, заплаканными глазами и, увидев на его лице сострадание, всхлипнул. Он думал, что Тэиль будет злиться. Что после всего ему будет противно прикасаться к нему, что он будет считать его опороченным. Тэиль не злился. Ему было больно.

— Ты так много выстрадал, — сказал Тэиль дрогнувшим голосом. — А меня даже не было рядом, чтобы помочь.

Про драку с Чансоном и размолвку с родителями он рассказал уже спокойно. Страх и боль вышли из него вместе со слезами, как силы и желание поддерживать дух. Каждый раз, когда он замолкал, чтобы перевести дыхание, Тэиль обнимал его и говорил: «успокойся, теперь ты в безопасности». Это ровно то, что хотел услышать Донхек — что все кончено, что ему больше ничего не грозит. Тэиль держал его в своих объятьях и не собирался никуда уходить. Они будут вместе. Всегда.

Закончив свой рассказ, Донхек безмолвно встал и закрылся в ванной. Ему хотелось умыться и немного привести себя в порядок. Он старался не смотреть в зеркало. Опухший и красный, со всеми этими синяками на открытом лице он выглядел попросту отвратительно. Он снял толстовку, оставшись в одной футболке, обнажившей синяки на руках, напился воды прямо из-под крана и вернулся в комнату. Тэиль курил на балконе и с кем-то тихо говорил по телефону. Когда Донхек постучал по стеклу, привлекая к себе внимание, он обернулся и сделал ему знак подождать. Он еще что-то сказал в трубку, а потом потушил сигарету и открыл дверь.

— Это Десятка, — сказал Тэиль, протягивая ему телефон.

— Да? — робко спросил Донхек. Десятка ему нравилась, но он немного ее побаивался. Иногда она могла сказать такое, что хоть стой, хоть падай. Зачем она звонила Тэилю в этот час? Или это Тэиль ей позвонил?

— У меня к тебе только один вопрос, — звонкий голос Десятки звучал приглушенно, будто издалека. Он догадался, что она говорила по громкой связи. — Как зовут этого ублюдка?

— Ким Джихун, — на автомате ответил Донхек. — А зачем тебе?

— Надо, — сказала она туманно. — Хочу оторвать ему яйца.

Она отключилась прежде, чем Донхек смог что-то возразить. Тэиль забрал свой телефон, бросил его на столик и уселся на диван с компьютером на коленях.

— Ты там что, открываешь Нэтфликс? — неловко пошутил Донхек, садясь с ним рядом. Он не угадал — Тэиль изучал устав его школы.

— Ищу, сколько учебных дней тебе можно пропустить без последствий, — он быстро пробежался глазами по строчкам. — Ты не прогуливал уроки в этом году?

— Конечно нет, — гордо ответил Донхек. — А что, занятия можно прогуливать?

— В некоторых школах допускается определенное количество пропусков без официального заявления родителей. Просто многие об этом не знают. О, нашел, — он мышкой выделил нужную строчку. — «Количество уроков, пропущенных по неуважительным причинам, не должно превышать тридцати процентов от общего количества занятий». Если ты не походишь в школу пару-тройку дней, ничего не случится. Только нужно будет предупредить классного руководителя, чтобы они не начали звонить родителям. Домой ты вернуться не можешь. Сейчас уже поздно, но завтра мы с тобой что-нибудь придумаем. Доучишься семестр, а на каникулах поживешь у меня. И надо обязательно купить тебе телефон.

Отупевший от усталости и потрясений Донхек осмысливал его слова с полминуты. До него все никак не могло дойти, что почти все разрешилось.

— Я проведу лето с тобой, — все еще не веря, произнес Донхек.

Тэиль закрыл ноутбук, убрал его на пол, к своей маленькой коллекции комнатных растений. Он только сейчас заметил синяки у Донхека на руках, нахмурился и поджал губы.

— Если получится, выбью на работе отпуск. Как бы я хотел, чтобы ты переехал насовсем, — он опустил голову Донхеку на плечо, потерся об него лбом. — Но тебе нужно закончить школу.

— Тэиль, я люблю тебя.

Как и в тот раз в раздевалке, Донхеку захотелось провалиться под землю. Он все-таки это сказал. Отрицал свои чувства до последнего, не желая признавать, что его привязанность к Тэилю объяснялась не только влечением. Он боялся спутать любовь с чем-то другим, но сейчас, когда он обронил свое честное признание, в нем появилась уверенность — он все сделал правильно.

— Прости, я, наверное, выбрал неподходящий момент, — сказал Донхек, сгорая от стыда.

Тэиль, все это время молчавший, взял его руку в свою, поднес к лицу и мягко поцеловал сбитые костяшки.

— Для такого любой момент — подходящий.

С Донхека будто сняли заклятие. Он вышел из своей задумчивой заторможенности и наконец-то разглядел Тэиля. Когда он только приехал на вокзал, на глазах будто лежала пелена, он был слишком погружен в себя, чтобы заметить какие-то детали. Но сейчас Тэиль казался ему каким-то особенно красивым. Он сидел в просторном домашнем свитере, с засученными до локтей рукавами, такой уютный, теплый, родной. К вечеру у него на лице уже пробилась щетина — мелкие темные точки покрывали щеки и кожу под носом. Губы от частого курения засохли и покрылись тонкой корочкой. К нему так хотелось прикоснуться. Ощутить его всем собой.

Не в силах противиться желанию, Донхек потянулся к Тэилю и поцеловал его, обхватив его торс. Тэиль тут же ответил, прижался ближе, положил ладони на его колени. Они так истосковались друг по другу, что незаметно увлеклись — секунда, другая, и их тела уже переплелись, как лозы. Донхек залез на Тэиля, обвив его руками и ногами, сидеть в таком положении стало неудобно, поэтому они сползли вниз, на сиденье. Руки Донхека уже шарили под свитером Тэиля, трогали его ребра, живот, грудь. Тэиль сбивчиво дышал и гладил Донхека по волосам, шее, плечам, будто опасаясь зайти на запретную зону. Поцелуй становился все более страстным, Донхек оседлал бедра Тэиля, чтобы лучше чувствовать его, плотно к нему прижался, сам удивляясь своей дерзости. Тэиль просунул руку под резинку его спортивных штанов, и Донхек застонал в поцелуй, подавшись навстречу. Возбуждение Тэиля ощущалось сквозь одежду, от него становилось жарко и хотелось еще.

Донхек поерзал, устраиваясь на Тэиле получше, и начал двигаться на нем, но рука в его штанах, так хорошо и правильно его ласкавшая, вдруг остановилась. Остановился и Донхек, оторвался от губ Тэиля и недоуменно уставился на него.

— Хэчан, ты ведь понимаешь, к чему все идет, — сказал Тэиль торопливо. — Ты уверен, что хочешь? После того, что с тобой произошло?

— Я не могу больше ждать, — Донхек нетерпеливо двинул бедрами, и Тэиль низко застонал, откинув голову. — Мне это нужно. Чтобы забыть. Но если ты еще не готов…

— Я готов, — выдохнул Тэиль, обнял Донхека и одним движением перевернул его на спину, уложив на диван.

Донхек смотрел на Тэиля, не отрываясь, пока тот снимал свитер. Он никогда не видел его без одежды. Тэиль не был мускулистым, но и тощим его назвать трудно. У него красивые, сильные плечи, которые напряглись, когда он оперся на ладони и навис над ним. Донхек облизнул губы, огладил колючую щеку Тэиля тыльной стороной ладони. Сказал, глядя на него прямо и смело:

— Тогда возьми меня.

Тэиль поднял голову Донхека за подбородок, легонько провел большим пальцем по нижней губе. Он словно вел какую-то борьбу внутри себя, и она отражалась в почти незаметных движениях его лица — в дрогнувшей брови, в мелькнувшей на секунду морщинке на лбу, в чуть напряженном уголке рта. Он смотрел на него сверху-вниз, но в его взгляде не читалось и следа превосходства, только нежность и нескрываемая страсть. Заминка продлилась всего мгновение, Тэиль не заставил Донхека ждать и молча изнывать от желания. Он кивнул, подцепил края его футболки и потянул вверх. Донхек закинул руки за голову, помогая ему себя раздевать, привстал на локтях, когда он стягивал с него штаны вместе с трусами. Он завороженно смотрел, как Тэиль распускает ремень, отодвигается, снимает шорты. Оставшись в одних трусах, он встал с дивана и подошел к комоду, выудил оттуда тюбик прозрачной жидкости и ленту блестящих квадратиков.

Донхек чувствовал, что у него горят щеки. Тэиль вернулся к нему и снова приник к губам, целуя его намеренно медленно, почти лениво. Уже когда Донхек хотел возмутиться тем, что он так медлит, Тэиль оторвался от него и начал целовать шею, ключицы, грудь, спускаясь все ниже и ниже.

— Ты такой красивый, — восхитился он, проведя ладонью по дорожке тонких волос, ведущей от пупка к паху. Донхеку захотелось закрыться подушкой, лишь бы не видеть себя, обнаженного и распростертого под ним, такого жалкого и беззащитного. С тринадцати лет он ненавидел свое мальчишеское тело, ненавидел свою плоскую грудь, слишком узкие бедра. Искал в себе недостатки, спорил с Джоанной, которая говорила, что ему повезло, что у него фигура балетного танцора. Понадобилось почти четыре года, чтобы встретить Тэиля, которому он наконец-то поверил. — Просто с ума сойти можно, — добавил Тэиль.

Он отметил губами каждый его синяк, каждую ссадину, Донхеку стало щекотно от его невесомых прикосновений и он тихо засмеялся. Тэиль улыбнулся ему в ответ, отвел одно его колено и поцеловал внутреннюю сторону бедра.

— Что я должен делать? — взволнованно спросил Донхек, когда Тэиль зашуршал пакетиком. В теории он мог растянуть себя сам, по порно-роликам он представлял, как это делается, но Тэиль уже продел пальцы в латексное кольцо и распределил смазку. Неужели он собирается…

— Не напрягайся, — он ввел в него сразу два пальца, и Хэчан резко вдохнул и сжался. — Слушай мой голос. Если почувствуешь, что тебе слишком неприятно, сразу говори. Вообще говори, если что-то не так. Договорились?

Хэчан кивнул. Он отвернул голову и крепко сжал зубы, пытаясь свыкнуться с незнакомыми ощущениями. В том, что он чувствовал, приятного было мало — он даже успел разочароваться, ведь если ему так трудно принять в себя пальцы, что же будет, когда внутри окажется член? Может, еще не поздно поменяться местами? Диван просел под их весом, Тэиль наклонился к Донхеку и начал покрывать поцелуями его шею, а потом спустился ниже и легонько прикусил сосок. Донхек застонал, прося еще, и Тэиль мгновенно уловил намек: надавил на сосок языком и протолкнул пальцы глубже.

— Все хорошо? — спросил Тэиль, не отрываясь от груди Донхека.

— Д-да, — выдохнул Донхек. Постепенно дискомфорт прошел, он перестал зажиматься от каждого движения, да и Тэиль, кажется, нашел нужное направление. Каждый раз он задевал что-то такое у него внутри, от чего Донхека накрывало тяжелой волной возбуждения. Двух пальцев уже стало недостаточно. Донхек выдавил, боясь открыть глаза: — Добавь… еще один…

Тэиль вытащил пальцы и вставил три сразу до конца. Донхек инстинктивно подался навстречу, слегка выгнулся, подставляя шею под поцелуи. Как же ему повезло, что Тэиль знал, что делать. С ним он мог не бояться напортачить, повести себя неправильно. И все же он стеснялся. Это был абсолютно новый опыт, поэтому он закономерно не знал, как себя вести. Но Донхек любил Тэиля и доверял ему, а все остальное неважно.

— Хватит, — сказал Донхек и решился открыть глаза. Тэиль поднял голову и посмотрел на него расфокусированным, пьяным взглядом. Он поцеловал его в подбородок, хлопнул по животу и потянулся за новой резинкой. Донхек приподнял голову, желая посмотреть, как оголится его круглая подтянутая задница, освобожденная от белья, и выпалил, не думая: — Можно я попробую?

Тэиль замер с квадратиком презерватива в руке. Он уже почти надорвал упаковку, но, как только Донхек произнес свою просьбу, остановился и передал презерватив ему.

«Так, детка, ты справишься», — приказал Донхек себе и уселся поудобнее. Тэиль объяснил ему, что нужно делать, и он послушно зажал кончик, прислонил резинку к головке и аккуратно раскатал ее по члену. Он на пробу провел рукой по всей длине, любуясь результатом, но его опять остановил Тэиль.

— Если ты сейчас перестараешься, то все закончится, не успев начаться, — мучительно выдавил он, перехватывая его запястье.

— Понял, не мешаю, — сказал Донхек и убрал руки. Он откинулся на подлокотник, поймал взгляд Тэиля и медленно развел ноги. — Будь со мной нежен.

От его слов у Тэиля словно сорвало крышу. Он подхватил Донхека под колени, приставил член и вошел в него резко и сразу глубоко. Донхек вцепился руками в диван, раскрыл рот в беззвучном крике. Это было не так, как он себе представлял. Не больно, и уже тем более не страшно, скорее, странно. Тэиль заполнил его идеально, он чувствовал, как член распирает его изнутри, но не мог сказать точно, нравится ему это, или нет.

— Сейчас будет лучше, — прошептал Тэиль, чувствуя растерянность Донхека. — Надо привыкнуть. Но если захочешь прекратить — не молчи.

— Двигайся, — сказал Донхек, когда почувствовал, что готов продолжать.

Тэиль положил руки на его талию и осторожно толкнулся. Донхек помычал, скрестил ноги за спиной Тэиля и попробовал двинуться навстречу. Это было по-прежнему странно, но он чувствовал, что все идет хорошо и правильно. Он расслабился, схватился за предплечья Тэиля для устойчивости и отдался инстинктам. Сначала они не могли поймать общий темп, но потом Тэиль обхватил рукой член Донхека и начал двигать ею в такт толчкам. Ощущения были совершенно одуряющие. Тэиль был везде: рядом с ним, вокруг него, внутри него. Его тяжелое дыхание шевелило волосы, сильная рука придерживала под ягодицами, не давая сползти и сбиться с ритма, он слышал, как его сердце бьется прямо над ним, грохочет в тесной клетке из ребер. Донхек водил ладонями по его спине, то и дело спускался вниз и мял упругую задницу. Тэилю это нравилось, он выдыхал отчетливое «ох», когда Донхек подмахивал ему особенно усердно.

— Давай попробуем так, — Тэиль поднялся, закинул ноги Донхека себе на плечи и возобновил движения.

Донхек мог похвастаться хорошей растяжкой, но он не задумывался о том, что она пригодится ему где-то помимо танцев. Тэиль практически сложил его пополам и быстро, неглубоко в него вбивался, не забывая двигать рукой по его члену. Из-за смены положения у Донхека закружилась голова, заболели мышцы ног. В горле пересохло, ужасно хотелось пить. Но удовольствие нарастало, и он боялся, что просто отключится от нехватки воздуха.

— Тэиль, мне неудобно, — просипел он. — Ляг на мое место. А я сяду на тебя сверху.

Так они и сделали. Оказавшись верхом на Тэиле, как вначале, Донхек окончательно отпустил себя. Он уже не следил за тем, какие звуки издает и как это выглядит. Одной рукой он оперся на диван сзади, а второй гладил себя по шее и груди, не сводя глаз с Тэиля. Его заводило, что он так неотрывно на него смотрит.

Они двигались все более беспорядочно и быстро, а потом Донхек несколько раз глубоко и резко насадился на Тэиля, и его бросило в оргазм — яркий и быстрый, как мелькнувшая в ночном небе комета. Дождавшись, когда Тэиль содрогнется всем телом, выгнется и затихнет, Донхек слез с него и бессильно упал рядом.

— Я так счастлив, — сказал он, намертво прилипая к Тэилю. Они ужасно вспотели и были липкие и мокрые, но это почему-то не смущало. Наоборот. Донхеку хотелось продлить момент их единения любым доступным способом.

Тэиль попытался дотянуться до сигарет на столе, но под тяжестью Донхека не смог подняться, плюнул и сдался.

— Если тебе понравилось, то я счастлив тоже, — улыбнулся он. — И кстати. С днем рождения.

Часы на микроволновке показывали половину второго, Донхек еле разобрал маленькие светящиеся цифры. Вот и наступил день, которого он ждал с нетерпением. Надо бы встать, сходить в душ, почистить зубы, но совершенно не было сил. Он вспомнил вдруг, что больше суток не спал. Последние четыре дня выдались просто кошмарными. Веки отяжелели, дыхание выровнялось и стало глубоким. Он больше не мог противиться. Последним, что он запомнил, прежде чем провалиться в сон, было то, как Тэиль поцеловал его в трех местах на лице, там, где у него были родинки.

На следующее утро их навестила Джоанна. Вернее сказать, Джонни — в ботинках на тонкой подошве двухметровая дива была не совсем двухметровой, но войдя в крохотную квартиру Тэиля, он заполнил собой половину комнаты. Первым делом Джонни отхлестал Донхека по щекам, слегка, в воспитательных целях, но сразу после этого сжал его в своих объятьях, чуть не переломив хребет. После завтрака они втроем пошли в магазин, чтобы купить Донхеку новый телефон. Пока Тэиль расспрашивал продавщицу о разных моделях, Джонни куда-то пропал. Они встретились на первом этаже торгового центра, в кафе, куда Тэиль пригласил Донхека перекусить. Только кроме Джонни они встретили еще Джемина, Марка, Чону, Юту и остальных из «Детей Хэчана». Все они сидели или стояли вокруг длинного стола, на котором возвышался большой торт. Под дружное «С днем рождения тебя» Донхек задул свечку в виде цифры 17 и позволил Марку воткнуть себя лицом в крем. Он так удивился этому сюрпризу, что притворился, будто растрогался до слез и убежал в туалет, чтобы прийти в себя. Там его и поймала Десятка.

— Ким Джихун арестован пару часов назад, — как бы невзначай сказала она. — Финансовые махинации. Ему грозит не меньше пяти лет. Этот сукин сын больше никому не навредит.

— Но как? — у Донхека отвисла челюсть.

— Да так, — она повернулась к зеркалу, причесала бровь пальцем, поправила помаду. — Я тут установила связь… с китайской мафией.

— Простите, а что вы делаете в мужском туалете? — вмешался вышедший из кабинки пожилой мужчина. Десятка фыркнула, стрельнула в него глазами и ушла, тряхнув волосами. Донхек пожал плечами, сделав вид, что незнаком с ней, и начал остервенело намыливать руки.

Джемин и Марк сняли небольшую квартирку недалеко от университета, в котором училась Голубика-сан. Отдельная комната досталась Марку, как старшему, а во второй поселились Джемин и Донхек. Как бы Донхек не выпытывал у парней, зачем те покинули родные гнезда и решили начать самостоятельную жизнь, они наотрез отказались объясняться. У обоих были замечательные отношения с родителями, Джемин даже поделился как-то, что признался маме в своей бисексуальности, и она отреагировала с юмором. Марк что-то скрывал и Донхек подозревал, что причина крылась в Юте, но он приходил в бешенство, если кто-то из них упоминал при нем его имя, поэтому Донхек махнул на него рукой. Захочет — расскажет сам.

Донхек с нетерпением ждал окончания семестра. Он закрыл его практически без проблем, справившись с итоговыми испытаниями, и в первый же день каникул уехал в Сеул.

Лето прошло, как волшебный сон. Каждый день начинался с Тэиля и им же заканчивался. Они изучали тела друг друга, словно первооткрыватели новую землю. Донхека завораживало то, как Тэиль вытягивался в струну, когда он плавно входил в него, он любил смотреть, каким сосредоточенным становилось лицо Тэиля, когда он садился у его ног и брался за пряжку его ремня, он любил, когда Тэиль держал его на весу, прижав к стене, и быстро в него вколачивался. Они засыпали с лучами солнца, потому что никак не могли друг другом насытиться, но случались дни, когда они полночи разговаривали, или смотрели фильмы, или пели, или сочиняли музыку, а потом просто обнимались и закрывали глаза.

К концу лета Донхек перегнал Тэиля в росте и теперь всегда немножко над ним возвышался. Волосы его отросли, синяки прошли и даже царапина на ухе зажила. Только след от ожога все еще темнел на подушечках пальцев.

Чтобы платить за квартиру, требовались деньги, а это подстегивало побеждать на балах. Донхек чувствовал, что чего-то им не хватает, какой-то изюминки, которая обеспечила бы им стопроцентную победу. Но творческие поиски продолжались, а «Дети Хэчана» все еще выступали с переменным успехом.

В начале нового — и последнего для Донхека — учебного года учительница музыки решила собрать труппу для постановки спектакля. Джемин долго уговаривал Донхека присоединиться, потому главной назначили Соен, его одноклассницу, к которой он давно подбивал клинья, но та упорно его отшивала. Донхек в шутку сказал, что согласится только в том случае, если ему дадут роль Золушки. На следующий день Джемин пришел к нему с новостью, что все устроил, что девочки и мальчики в спектакле поменялись местами, и что сам он будет играть роль Злой Мачехи. Репетиции начались на следующий день. 

А в день премьеры Донхек увидел глаза Ренджуна. Соен уломала его на роль Феи-Крестной, потому что играть больше некому. Ренджун стоял перед зеркалом в полном макияже, уложенном парике и красивом воздушном платье, сшитом будто бы специально по его фигуре. И Донхек понял, что та изюминка наконец-то нашлась.

— Пойдем со мной, разговор есть, — коротко сказал он, уводя Ренджуна за собой.

Ему уже не терпелось рассказать о своем открытии Тэилю — теперь он им всем покажет, кто тут настоящая королева. Настало время блистать.


End file.
